Video Game Village
by Metal Sonic EX
Summary: There is a place where video game characters come to live in peace. However, once the new guy arrives and begins to fit in, things go from good to downright hilarious. Rated for language. [Complete]
1. Welcome To Video Game Village

Video Game Village

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I'll make it nice and simple for you… I DON'T OWN ANYTHING USED IN THIS FANFIC! Well, I do own the fanfic storyline… BUT THAT DOESN'T COUNT!

Hello again. For those of you who didn't read the summary, this fanfic is about a village where video game characters come to live in peace and harmony. However, a new guy is coming and everybody begins freaking out (in the good way, mind you). Even the villains from the bad side of town are about to use this newbie to their own advantage. Just as soon as they figure out how to do that...

But I'm not going to spoil it for you. You'll just have to read it. Just a few more things, the cast of Kingdom Hearts is going to be in this story, however, I haven't actually gotten the chance to play any of the actual Final Fantasy games, so I probably will get some stuff wrong. And, this story is mostly going to revolve around Sonic the Hedgehog (BIG surprise!), the new guy (can't reveal his identity like I did to Greedy in Close Companions), Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts), and the Pac-Man family from Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures for Sega Genesis.

Finally, games that I haven't played before are probably not going to be in this fanfic. So, if you want someone to appear, merely E-mail me and I shall consider it. And now, without further ado, Video Game Village!

* * *

Chapter I

Welcome to Video Game Village

* * *

(Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg (Gamecube) - Level One Theme begins playing)

(Remixes)

None, that I know of…

Sonic the Hedgehog was in his bed, sleeping way past noon, like always. His alarm clock lay in pieces on the floor. His head was covered with pillow. Everything was like it should be, well, to Sonic anyways. Yes, it was turning out to be the perfect day, when, suddenly…

"Hey! Sonic! Heads up!"

"What?" Sonic groggily lifted his head, only to be hit in the face with a small egg. As the eggy substance dripped down his face, Sonic just sat there for a few seconds before crawling out of bed. "I'm going to kill that kid one of these times." He walked slowly to the open window while grabbing as much of the goop as he could. When he got to the window, he hurtled the stuff at the ground and opened his eyes.

When his eyes had adjusted to the light, he looked down to the street to see a small boy in a chicken suit. "You have **got** to find a better way to wake me up, Hatcher!" Billy looked up and hollered back, "Sorry, Sonic! I wasn't going to wake you up, but Shadow paid me fifteen bucks to do it!" Sonic started when he heard this. Unfortunately, he raised his head into the top of the window sill.

"OW! Is that so…" Sonic rubbed his sore head and began plotting what he'd do to Shadow **this** time. A nice trick of mixing barbecue sauce, water, and some pepper for flavor to make it look like chocolate milk came to mind. "Yeah! You're not angry with me Sonic, are you?" Sonic thought this over for a few seconds. "No, you're fine! Just don't do it again, okay?" Billy seemed relieved by this.

"Thanks, Sonic! You're the best!" Sonic muttered, "Of course I am."

"What are you going to do now?"

"What am I going to do? I'm going back to bed!"

Sonic turned around and began to walk back to bed. "Hey, Sonic! Wait! You can't go back to bed!" Sonic stopped, sighed, and, without moving, hollered back, "Oh, really now?" There was a brief pause. "Yeah! Don't you remember? You're the who has to meet the new guy today!"

(Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg (Gamecube) - Level One Theme scratches)

Sonic just stood there, sinking in all of what he had just been told. After a few seconds, he ran back to the window, banging his head again in the process. "OW! Dammit! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Billy winced at the hedgehog's sudden outburst, then called back, "Yeah! You're supposed to meet 'em at about 3:00 today!" Sonic's eyes widened. "Well, what time is it now!" Without waiting for an answer, he spun around and looked at the spot were his alarm clock once stood. When he didn't see it, he turned his head again and saw the miscellaneous pieces of his alarm clock at the foot of his bed. _What the…_

Flashback

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee- CRASH!_

Sonic's alarm clock now lay on the floor in pieces. "Stupid machine!" said a half-awake Sonic. "That'll teach you to mess with me!" Sonic instantly fell back asleep, but not before putting a pillow on his head.

End Flashback

Sonic just stood there, dumbfounded. "CRAP!" Billy started. "Don't tell you…" "Yeah!" Sonic shouted back. "I trashed another one." Billy gaped. "That's the fifth one THIS WEEK!" This time, it was Sonic's turn to gape. "That's number FIVE! Wow, I really do hate alarm clocks!" "You're telling me!" Billy shouted in response. "I can see the headlines now: Famous Hedgehog Turns Into Mass Alarm Clock Murder!" Sonic sighed. "Very funny, Billy! Thanks for getting me up though!" Billy nodded. "Anytime!"

Billy then turned his head to walk away, however, he got rolled over by a giant egg that came out of nowhere. Sonic just watched the egg roll down the street and out of view. "I'll never know how he does that without getting squished. Ah, well." Sonic then closed his window and made his way out of the room and down to the bathroom.

(Baha Men - Best Years of Our Lives begins playing)

Sonic ran down stairs and came face-to-face with his true love. Well, sort of. "Sonikku! (Is that how you spell it?)" Sonic ran past her. "HiAmyCan'ttalkrightnowgottoomuchtodo!" And he was gone just as fast as he came. "Hhmmppphhh! He'll marry me some day." She turned and walked towards her room. Sonic reached the bathroom and found the door closed. _Oh, for the love of all that is covered in chili…_ He ran into the living room and saw Tails and Rouge watching _Beethoven._ "Guys, I need help! What time is it!" Rouge grabbed the remote and changed to the TV Guide channel. "_2:48!"_ Sonic ran back to the bathroom post haste. "Do you think he forgot about the new guy?" Tails looked at Rouge as she flipped back to _Beethoven_. "Of course."

Meanwhile, Knuckles got out of the now steamy bathroom, whistling _Unknown For M.E._ and wrapping a towel around his shoulders . Sonic zipped into the bathroom, poked his head out, and said, "About time!" Knuckles just stood there as Sonic slammed the door in his face. "What'd I do?" Sonic immediately began doing what every normal person would do in the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, used Listerine, plucked his nose hairs… Just kidding. He didn't pluck any nose hairs. (Just a reminder. I don't own Listerine either. HAPPY NOW!) When he got out, he had five minutes before the new guy came.

(A.N. I'll bet I'm driving you **crazy**. Figuring out who the new guy is. That's what I mean.)

Sonic shut the door to his house, ran out the gate, and began jogging towards the main gate. On the way he passed a few mansions and a couple of regular houses. The first one he passed was the mansion of Final Fantasy and Disney characters. So, basically, the Kingdom Hearts mansion. Sonic didn't stop, but he did notice a couple things. First off, Cloud and Squall Leonheart were in the middle of a battle, Wakka was playing hackysack with his beach ball, and Sephiroth was busy listening to music with headphones.

Whatever he was listening to, he was bobbing his head up and down to it. Tifa came up from behind him and grabbed his shoulders. "Hi, Sephiroth!" Sephiroth kept bobbing his head. "I **said**, Hi, Sephiroth!" He didn't listen. "Of all the nerve! What are you listening to anyways?" She lowered her head and put her ear right next to the headphone. She realized instantly what he was listening to.

"One Winged Angel?" Tifa sweatdropped, slapped her face and stood up. Just at that second, Wakka accidentally kicked his ball and it hit Sephiroth in the back of the head, knocking off the headset. Sephiroth just sat there, wide-eyed. Wakka began freaking out. But, then again, who wouldn't be. You just pissed off the biggest badass in all of Final Fantasy. What do you do now? Pee your pants and run like hell. Unfortunately, Wakka couldn't pee his pants, let alone run away. Sephiroth then calmly stood up, turned, walked over to the poor mass that is Wakka, grabbed him from behind, raised his sheath to his neck, and, ever-so-slowly, began to withdraw his sword when…

"Hey, Sephiroth!" _Damn! Just when it was getting good…_ Sephiroth sheathed his sword, released Wakka, who scrambled away, turned, saw Sonic waving, and called back, "Hey, Sonic!" He then turned back to Wakka. "I'll kill you later." Sephiroth then began making his way to the front door. Wakka just stood there for a few seconds, then, like any normal person would, he fainted.

Next, Sonic passed a mansion with a lot of people around a tree in the middle of the yard. He remembered who lived here. "Hey, Megaman, how are you doing!" The blue robot looked up and waved to him. "Hey yourself, Sonic! Nice to see you out of bed for once!" Megaman Voulnut shook his head. "Ha ha ha!" Roll, from classic Megaman, came up to the group.

"OK, guys. I'm back." Zero from Megaman Zero brushed his hair out of his face. "Good. I figure that the sooner I finish eating, the sooner I can leave and get back to blowing Mavericks to pieces." Zero from Megaman X chuckled. "Amen to that!" The two Zeros gave each other a high five. Ciel and X just shook their heads. Sonic, of course, didn't hear any of this. So, he shrugged and continued jogging.

Finally, Sonic passed a yellow, teapot-shaped house. Sonic knew who lived there because he was a classic.

"Hey, Pac-Man!" The yellow ball on legs turned and waved back.

"Hey, Sonic! Going to meet the new guy, I see."

"Yep, Hatcher woke me up!"

"Hey, sweetie, Sonic actually woke up."

A yellow ball similar to Pac-Man came out of the house carrying a baby. The only real difference was that this was a girl ball. She was none other than Mrs. Pac-Man.

"Welcome back to the world of the conscious, Sonic!"

"Very funny!"

Sonic then noticed a smaller ball waved from inside the house. "Hey, Junior!" Junior waved back and Pac-Man called out to Sonic. "See you later!" Sonic glanced at his watch, you know, the one he grabbed from his bureau before he left his house. _2:58!_ "See you later!" With that, he took of at super-sonic speed and reached the main gate within seconds. "Forty-five seconds left! Thank god!" Sonic sighed heavily. _Now all I have to do is wait for the newbie…_

(Baha Men - Best Years of Our Lives ends)

* * *

Yay! The first chapter of another fanfic. Okay. Now, in the next chapter, Sonic meets someone he'd prefer not to and he is introduced to the new guy. Tune in to find out the newbie's identity and get a tour around most of Video Game Village in _Meet The New Guy_.

Sonic: Well, this seems interesting. NOT!

Metal Sonic EX: You will like it! I command you to!

Sonic: And, if I still don't like it?

Metal Sonic EX: -summons a semi truck to come and run over Sonic-

Sonic: -dead again- X(

Metal Sonic EX: Read and Review! -grabs camera and pulls it to his face- OR ELSE!


	2. Meet The New Guy

Video Game Village

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline. See. Short and simple.

Okay, time for another lecture, then a new chapter. Just a reminder, the new guy's identity is going to be revealed in this chapter! And, Sonic is going to give him the tour, but not before meeting someone he'd prefer not to. And now, chapter two!

* * *

Chapter II

Meet the New Guy

* * *

Suddenly, Sonic heard a click. "Forty-five seconds left. This has to be a record." Sonic clenched his fists and looked to his right. "Shadow." There, leaning against the brick wall with a stopwatch in his hand, was the black hedgehog with red highlights and a white tuft of hair on his chest that Sonic loved to hate. 

"I see Hatcher actually threw an egg at you."

"I'm going to get you for that."

"Sure, you are. I'll see you later. Just wanted to see how long it took you to get here this time."

"What!"

"See ya. Chaos Control!"

Sonic shielded his eyes as Shadow disappeared in a green flash of light. He shrugged and began to pace back and forth. _Thank god that he's gone. Now where's that new guy…_

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Video Game Village, a small red guy was equally as nervous.

_What if they don't like me?_

_What if they want to kill me?_

_What if they want to put cottage cheese in my Miracle Whip? Hey, wait! What the…_ (I don't own Miracle Whip either, just so you know…)

"Where'd that come from?" The new guy wore white gloves like Sonic, however, these had red spots on the back of each of them. He had white shoes with red spots on either side of them. He also wore black sunglasses. The only thing that you would find odd about him was that he was literally a walking dot. "Well, here it is." He began walking up to the main gate and found a blue hedgehog pacing back and forth. _They told me someone would meet me here. What time… 3:02… I guess this is the guy I'm supposed to meet…_

The new guy walked up to Sonic, but didn't get in his way for fear that he would be paced over. "Um, excuse me." Sonic just kept pacing. "Excuse me." Nothing. Then he got an idea. He stuck his foot in Sonic's way, but when Sonic reached it, he just stepped over it and continued pacing. _This guy's good._ Just when he was about to push Sonic over, Sonic stopped and practically screamed, "I'VE GOT IT!" The new guy freaked out and landed on his butt. "I'll rig the toilet so that ever time he flushes, the water rises and doesn't stop rising. And then, all of his fecal matter will float all over town. Yes! Let's see what Shadow's reputation looks like after that!" The new guy just stood there, dumbfounded. Sonic snapped back to reality.

"Oh, um, sorry. How long have you been…"

"You're going to make someone's fecal matter float through town?"

"Oh, sorry. You'd understand if you knew what he did."

"I bet I would."

"Oh, sorry again. Name's Sonic."

(A.N. The moment of truth…)

"My name's Cool Spot. But, everyone just calls me Spot."

(A.N. The plot thickens…)

"Hey, listen. You don't mind if I call you newbie, do you?"

(A.N. I'll bet these random author notes are getting annoying, huh…)

"Uh, well, sure. I guess that would be fine."

"Cool. You see, it's kind of a tradition here. The new guy is always call newbie, new guy, noob, etc. etc."

"Oh. Okay. Then sure. Why not."

Sonic and Spot shook hands and turned towards the main gate. "Ready for the tour?" Spot shrugged. "I guess so." Sonic started walking back into the city and Spot followed behind him. After a couple minutes of silence, Sonic spoke up. "Okay, this is kind of complicated, so listen up. Each video game series gets a house, the size depending on the size of the series and how many characters there are. For you…" Spot started. "Oh, um, I'm the only real character in my series. As for number of games, I think about two, but I'm not positive.

"In that case, you'd probably just get a normal house, if you don't mind." Spot shook his head. "Not at all." They suddenly came to a stop. "Why'd we…" Sonic held up a hand. "I figured that it's a bit late in the afternoon to take a complete tour, so we'll just stop and take a look at the mansions. You don't mind do?" Spot shook his head again. "In that case, this," he gestured to a mansion in the middle of a huge yard. "is the Megaman mansion."

Spot peeked through the cracks in the metal gate and saw Zero (MMX) using K Knuckle (weapon from MMX8) on what looked like a homemade punching bag. Ciel (MMZ) came up to him. "Hey, Zero. How are you doing?" Zero continued to beat the punching bag senseless. "Me? I'm doing just fine." Zero gave the punching bag one last hard punch, knocking it down from the tree. "AH! My back!" Ciel started. "Zero, is that…" Zero just stood there, smiling. "Oh my god!" She quickly undid the bag and out came Bass (MM7 - MM8) who was beaten to a bloody pulp. Zero pointed a finger at him. "That's for calling me a girlie-looking long haired robot in Power Fighters!" Zero turned and walked away, leaving behind a stunned Ciel, Sonic, and Spot.

Sonic and Spot left before anything else happens and stopped by another mansion. "This is the Playboy mansion. Spot started. "Are you serious!" Sonic chuckled. "Nope, just kidding." Spot gave a sigh of relief. "This is actually the Mario Mansion.' Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Donkey Kong were playing tennis. Donkey Kong threw the ball in the air, then whipped his racket forward. The ball landed on the ground and rolled away. "What the…" DK held his racket up, revealing a tennis ball-shaped hole in the middle of it. "Oh." Everyone began groaning and Mario ran to get the ball. When he did, he noticed Sonic with some red guy turning and walking away. So, he did something he thought would be funny. He served the ball and it hit Sonic in the back of the head. Sonic caught the ball and they both turned around and saw Mario give them the finger. "Up-a yours, hedgehog!" With that, Mario turned around and ran back to his friends.

"I take it he doesn't like you that much?"

'Nope, not at all. Stupid Italian."

Just at that moment, Vectorman was walking by.

"Hey, let me guess, Mario served a ball at you?"

"Pretty much."

"Figured."

"Hey, Vectorman. Would you mind doing me a favor?"

"Depends…"

Mario was back with his friends playing four-on-four tennis. Mario, Wario, Luigi, and Waluigi were one team, and the other one was DK, Peach, Toad, and Yoshi. Mario was about to serve the ball when… "Hey, Mario!" The tennis ball hit Mario on the head and everyone turned to look at Sonic. "Mamma mia!"

Sonic and Spot were stand next to Vectorman's tank mode, the turret aimed at Mario. "Think fast!" Vectorman shot the tennis ball out of his turret and the tennis ball got Mario, as Cartman said from the one episode of _South Park_ (which I also don't own!), square in the nouts. Everyone just stared at Mario as he fell into the fetal position, muttering curses to the hedgehog in the process. 'Thanks, Vectorman." Vectorman transformed back to normal and everyone started to walk away. "Anytime."

After many more stops, Sonic and Spot came to their last stop sometime in the evening. "And this, my friend, is your house." Spot raised one of his nonexistent eyebrows at the sight. It was a run-me-down shack that was literally falling apart. Speak of the devil, look at that! The roof just caved in! "Are you serious?" He looked at Sonic. "Nope, that's your house." Spot looked to the house next to the pile of wood and nails. It was just an ordinary, everyday house. It was painted white and the windows had red shingles on them. The door was a nice mahogany color. You know, just your everyday house. "Uh, thanks." Sonic nodded.

"Any questions?"

"Yeah, two."

"Ask away."

"First, who's house was that?"

"Oh, that pile of wood. Man, that was here when Video Game Village was first established. God only knows who it belonged to."

"Okay, and two. What that?"

Spot pointed to a bright yellow line several hundred yards away that had been painted in the middle of the street.

"Oh, that. Trust me. You don't want to cross that line."

"Might I ask why?"

"Yeah, look."

The two had strolled over to the line so when Sonic pointed ahead of them, all Spot did was raise his head. On the other side of the line, there were more houses. But these were evil and sinister looking. Even a thunderstorm was booming away above them. "And this is…" Sonic's eyes narrowed. "The bad side of town." Spot seemed confused. "The what?" "The bad side of town. That's were all of the video game villains go to live." Spot started again. "Wait, isn't Sephiroth…" Sonic nodded. "He's one of the few villains that still live in this part of town." Sonic glanced at his watch. 'Well, it's been nice getting to know you, but I've got to get going. My friends are probably worried about me." They shook hands one last time. "Just give me a call if you need anything."

With that, Sonic took of, leaving Spot at the edge of town. Spot shrugged and began to walk back home. _Ah, well. Ya know, I think that I'm going to enjoy being here._

* * *

And so ends chapter two. In the next chapter, Spot gets up close and personal with too many neighbors at one time, Sonic gets his payback on Shadow, and Spot also meets the Pac-family for the first time. So tune in next time when Spot has trouble with **_Too Many Friendly Neighbors._**

Sonic: Well, I don't know…

Metal Sonic EX: You don't know what?

Sonic: I don't know what to call this chapter. The world's biggest cowpie, some really bad crap, or, maybe I'll call it…….

Metal Sonic EX: -summons a giant roll of duct tape to squish Sonic-

Sonic: -dead, again- X(

Metal Sonic EX: Read and Review please!


	3. Too Many Friendly Neighbors

Video Game Village

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline. That's mine. Hands off! Don't make me get the Lysol!

Time for the next chapter and I have good news: no boring introductory statements! On with the fanfic!

* * *

Chapter III

Too Many Friendly Neighbors

* * *

Three days had passed since Spot came to Video Game Village. Spot woke up one morning and looked outside. _Man, it's all beautiful day. I wonder what I'll…_ Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door. He glanced at the clock. _12;25 Wow! I slept in later than I thought._ Spot began to make his way to the front door.

Meanwhile, outside Spot's house, Tifa, Wakka, and Sephiroth were standing on the porch. "I'm telling you, he's not here." Tifa scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous, Sephiroth. See? That's probably him now." Spot opened the door and immediately noticed Wakka looking at Sephiroth weird. "Is he okay?" Tifa and Sephiroth looked at Wakka and he took a step away from Sephiroth. "Oh, him. He's fine. Just been acting weird since I threatened to kill him." Spot just looked at Sephiroth. _Okay…_

Tifa broke the silence. "Anyways, we made this for you. Consider it our 'welcome to Video Game Village' gift." Tifa held up a dish of brownies. "Huh? "Oh, thank you." Spot accepted the gift. "And one more thing…" Tifa perked up. 'Yes?" Spot pointed to the empty spaces of air where Wakka and Sephiroth once were. "They're gone." Tifa started and looked down the street. Lo and behold, Wakka was running and screaming bloody murder, while Sephiroth was chasing him, while swinging his blade like a madman. Odd thing is, looking back on this day, Spot could've sworn that Sephiroth was yelling the lyrics to _One Winged Angel._

"Oh my god! Thanks, newbie! Gotta go! Bye!' and Tifa took off like Sonic. "Bye, Tifa!" Spot called to her. Once inside, he put the brownies on the counter and he heard another knock at the door. "Hello? What's this?" When opened the door again, Sonic and a pink hedgehog were standing there. Sonic was looking in the direction that Tifa had run. "Hi, Spot. Listen. "Do you know why Sephiroth is chasing Wakka?" Spot shrugged. "All I know is that Sephiroth threatened to kill Wakka for something." Sonic shook his head. "Whatever. "In case you're wondering, this is Amy." Amy extended her hand. "Hi, I'm…" Spot shook Amy's hand when Sonic interrupted. "And no, Amy. You're not my girlfriend. You're just someone I have the unfortunate experience of living with."

Spot chuckled and Amy turned her head. "You will be someday." Sonic sighed. "Anyways, Amy wanted to…" Amy interrupted and held up a fruit basket. "I wanted to give you this." Spot once again raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "Uh, thanks." Amy smiled. "No problem." Sonic leaned his head in. "You go on ahead. I'll catch in a few seconds." Amy nodded. "OK. Bye, Spot." Spot slowly raised his hand up. 'Bye." He then turned to Sonic. "Give me a sec." He ran back in his house and put the basket next to Tifa's brownies.

"Hey, Spot, listen. I know that you're probably going to have this happen a lot today. I wasn't going to come, but Amy forced me to. I just thought I'd give you that information." Spot looked surprised, "Then, why did you come?" Sonic looked around nervously. "Have you seen the size of her hammer?" Spot shook his head. "It's huge! That thing could take your head off with a single whack!" Spot whistled. "Oh, yeah. One more thing. The Pac-family wanted me to take you to see them today. Just stop by my place when you're ready, okay?" Spot nodded. "Thanks for the info, Sonic." Sonic shrugged, then ran off. "See ya."

Spot had just closed his door when he heard **another** knock at his door. Spot tensed up when he remembered what Sonic had just said. _I know that you're probably going to have this happen a lot today_ … "Oh, joy." Spot undid the lock and, ever-so-slowly, opened his door. When he opened it enough to peek his head out, the door was thrown back and Spot got hit with a tidal wave of fruit baskets, cookies, you name it. Spot couldn't see amongst all of the packages, but when cries of 'Hi, newbie!' and 'Welcome to Video Game Village, new guy!' rang out, Spot figured that at least of half of Video Game Village was on his porch. He couldn't move that well, so he stuck a hand out of the top of the pile and waved. He also gave a muffled, "Thanks, guys."

It had been an hour or two when he crawled out of the pile and begun to put the food away. There was so much of it, he wouldn't have to go shopping for a while. He had even found a paper bag with dog poop in it in the pile. He figured that Mario had thought that he had something to do with the little incident with the tennis ball, so he had left a little present for him. When he was done, he looked at the clock. _2:35… Wow! Sonic was right. I did have this happen to me a lot._ Spot shrugged, then remembered the Pac-family's invitation. So, Spot locked his house, left a note saying to leave any gifts for him on the porch, and left for Sonic's house.

When he arrived, a black hedgehog similar to Sonic let him in and hollered, "Sonic! Newbie's here!" He then strolled over to the fridge and poked his head inside. "Did you want anything?" Spot noticed a boy dressed as a chicken sitting at the kitchen table. "No, I'm fine. Thank you." The hedgehog shrugged. "Have it your way." It's about this time that the hedgehog, whom you should already know as Shadow, noticed a half-finished glass of chocolate milk. Shadow loves chocolate milk. _I don't remember this. Oh, well…_ He took the glass to the table and shut the fridge with his foot. "Hi, I'm Billy Hatcher. You must be Spot." Spot chuckled and took the extended hand in his own. "I see my reputation follows me." Shadow smirked.

"So, anyways, like I was saying, Area 51 is where the government keeps the aliens. No has been in there except the government and me. I snuck in at night and talked to ET." Billy seemed amazed, but Spot just sweatdropped. "That's the honest-to-God truth." Shadow took the glass of chocolate milk and took a drink. His eyes almost immediately bulged from his head and he spit the liquid onto the carpet. "WHAT THE HELL! THIS ISN'T CHOCOLATE MILK!" The two just looked at Shadow until Spot reached forward. "May I?" Shadow wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and extended the glass forward. "Be my guest." Spot took the glass, stuck a finger into it, and took a taste. 'Hmmm… It tastes like barbecue sauce, water, and…" He took another taste. "some pepper for flavor." Shadow just stared at Spot, then he threw his head back and screamed, "SONIC!"

Sonic walked down the stairs, laughing his head off. "I told you I'd get you back for having Hatcher throw an egg at me." Billy, in the meantime, was rolling around on the floor, laughing his head off as well. "Ready to go, Spot?" Spot nodded. "Oh, no you don't!" Shadow stood up and walked up to Sonic, putting his face right into Sonic's. "This means war!" Then Shadow stomped off, leaving behind a confused Spot, a smiling Sonic, and a poor Billy Hatcher, dying of laughter.

"Let me guess," Spot put the glass on the table, being sure not to step on Billy. "the idea of making his fecal matter float through town didn't work?" Sonic and Spot walked out of the house and began making their way towards the Pac-family's house. "No, I just figured that if anyone found out that I had been behind it, it would be like _Frankenstein_ all over again." Spot nodded. "I see what you mean…"

Shortly, they arrived at a small, teapot-shaped house. "Here we are." Sonic then waved to the yellow ball with legs that is Pac-Man. He ran down and let the two through the gate. "Hi, you're Spot, right?" Spot shook hands with the famous yellow ball. "That's me, and I'd just like to say that…" Pac-Man began laughing. "You'd just like to say that it's an honor to meet my presence, right?" Spot Smiled. "I take it that you get this often?" Pac-Man nodded. "Often my butt. It's more like every second. I'll be walking down the street and half a dozen people will ambush me." Spot shrugged. "the life of celebrity. I know how feels." The three began to walk back towards the house. "You do?" Spot nodded. "Yep. Have any of you ever heard of _Spot Goes to Hollywood…_

The group of friends sat down in lawn chairs Mrs. Pac-Man had set up. Pac-Baby was sitting now too far from them playing with building blocks. Junior in the back practicing a song on his electric guitar.

"So, tell us more about yourself."

"Well, I'm the mascot of 7-up."

"…"

"You are?"

"Yep, ever look on a can of it? I'm right between the seven and the up."

Sonic thought about a bottle of 7-up. Sure enough, there he was. Add some legs, some arms, a mouth, and sunglasses, and you'd have Spot. "Hey, yeah. You're right." Spot chuckled. "That's not exactly what I meant. What I meant was tell us about you in your games." Spot sweatdropped. "Sorry. Well, in _Spot Goes to Hollywood_, there are three stages in a level. Whatever level you beat, that drawing gets colored in. My only attack is…" Spot blushed, but you couldn't see it that well because he was already red. "Go on." Mrs. Pac-Man urged. Spot gave a nervous laugh. "My only attack is throwing balls of 7-up at my enemies." Everyone just remained silently and Pac-Man sweatdropped. "Talk about self advertising." Spot chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I didn't really get why they couldn't give me something like a baseball bat or something.

They carried on the conversation for hours, each person taking turns talking about themselves or their games. The sun was setting when they were getting ready to leave. "Well, it's been a pleasure speaking with you, Mr. and Mrs. Pac-Man." Pac-Man shook Spot's hand. "No problem. Anytime you feel like chatting, just come over, okay?" Spot nodded. "It was nice seeing you too, Sonic." Sonic gave a nod, they said their good-byes, and the two started walking home.

"Did you want me to walk you home? I mean, you do live pretty close to the bad side of town." Spot shook his head and Sonic shrugged. "Okay, have it your way. See ya." Before Spot got a catch to say bye, Sonic ran of towards his house, leaving Spot there with his mouth half open.

Spot shrugged it off and left for his house as well.

Behind him, Wakka came running out of nowhere. But this time, it wasn't just Sephiroth he was running from. It was Sephiroth **driving a tank!** He was laughing like a madman and listening to _A One Winged Angel_ at the same time. Then, Tifa came out of nowhere and continued her pursuit of the tank.

When Spot got home, he was ready for bed, but there was one thing he still had to do. In the dead of night one night, he had snuck in with his most prized possession and stuffed it in a room that he had discovered. He went into his room, glanced around nervously, and slid open a panel in the back of his closet. Inside, he flipped on a light and removed the tarp. 'Hello, my old friend. Don't worry. No one's going to take me away from you." He jumped up on the seat and being acting like he was driving but soon gave in to exhaustion and fell asleep.

* * *

Well, that's another chapter that's done and over with. And for those of you who are wondering why there were no introductory statements, it's quite simple actually. TIME FOR POINTLESS QUESTIONS!

What is Spot's most prized possession?

What does Shadow have in store for Sonic?

What will become of Wakka?

What will become of Sephiroth when Tifa catches him?

Where did Sephiroth get the tank in the first place?

Why do I insist on doing annoying stuff like this?

And, why is Spot's only attack throwing 7-up at people?

Well, I don't most of that stuff, but I do know this: tune in next time when **_The Plot Thickens………_**

* * *

Sonic: Oh, I'm dying! The suspense is killing me!

Metal Sonic EX: Oh, something's killing you, all right! And it's not the suspense! -summons up evil monkeys to come and throw poo at Sonic-

Sonic: ACK! The smell! It's horrible! -dies- X(

Metal Sonic EX: Read and Review or I shall send giant parasites to eat your brains!


	4. The Plot Thickens

Video Game Village

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but the storyline. But, maybe if I were to enter the Twilight Zone…

Hello again. In this chapter, the bad guys start thinking up a plan of how to use Spot to their advantage, Shadow gets back at Sonic, and the Sephiroth chase takes an unexpected turn. So, with that said and done, chapter four!

* * *

Chapter IV

The Plot Thickens…

* * *

Spot woke up the next morning and found himself still on his most prized possession. Spot hopped off, replaced the tarp, and closed the panel in his closet. He didn't have anything planned for today, so he sat down and turned the TV on. The news was on and it was currently reported that some psycho-maniac was patrolling the streets of Video Game Village in tank. _"Officials say that a noise sounding like someone singing the lyrics of the well-known tune 'One Winged Angel' has been coming from the tank. Due to this clue, officials asked to see Sephiroth. He was unavailable for questioning. Officials say that they are uncertain as to the identity of this madman, but they believe that it may be Bass from the classic Megaman series."_

While Spot was watching TV, someone was watching him from the perspective of the TV. He wore a long, silver cape. His arms were long and skinny. He had razor sharp teeth and his eyes flashed with different symbols you'd probably see on one of those annoying tests of the emergency system thing. To make matters worse. He had no lower half, yet he just floated there. He began to laugh like a robot and started to continuously jab his finger at the TV. "Hehehe. You are mine!" He then reached his hand back as if he was going to reach inside the TV and pull Spot through it when he got cut off.

"Oh, for the love of God, Rez! You do that **every** time a new guy comes!"

The final boss of the original Gex turned around and growled. "So, what! You never know when I'll get lucky!" The giant orbot with a missile for a head scoffed. "You? Get Lucky? Please! You couldn't even beat a lizard!" Rez was steamed now. "It was a **gecko**!" The orbot shrugged. "Lizard. Gecko. It's all the same to me." Rez floated up to the giant's head and looked him in the eyes. "Well, look at yourself! You, Warhead, couldn't even beat a robot!" Warhead took a giant hand and flicked Rez away. "It's an…" Rez shrugged. "Robot. Android. It's all the same to me." Warhead was ticked now and he raised a giant fist in the air. "You really want to become scrap metal, don't you!" Rez pointed his finger at Warhead. "Ha! I'd win and you know it! Besides, you're already scrap metal!" There was some truth to that. After _Vectorman_ had been released, Sega and Blue Sky (the company who helped make both _Vectorman_ games) had to rebuild Warhead from scrap metal. Warhead was pissed and he'd make sure that all of Video Game Village knew it.

"Calm down! The both of you! This is ridiculous!" The two machines turned and looked at the ever-so-popular Eggman. "How do you propose that we come up with a plan if you two are fighting all the time!" The two lowered their hands. "I'll blow you to pieces, later." Rez raised his hand again. "What was that!" Eggman sighed. Suddenly, a door opened and multiple final boss walked in. Amongst them, were Greedy (Ristar), Venom (Vectorman 2), Ansem (Kingdom Hearts), Metal Sonic (Sonic Heroes), Sigma (Megaman X), Dr. Wily (Megaman), and Spooky (Pac-Man World 2).

(A.N. I would describe what each of them looked like, but it would take up half the chapter. So, forget it.)

"Good, now that we're all here, let's begin making a plan on how to use the new guy to our advantage." Dr. Wily started. "You mean tonight isn't bingo night!" Everyone looked at Wily and Eggman sighed. "No, Wily. Today's Tuesday. Bingo night is on Thursday." Wily threw up his hands. "Then, what am I doing here?' With that, he turned and left. Everyone just remained silent for several minutes. Greedy was the one to break the silence.

"Well, ignoring these recent turn of events, let's start. Any ideas anyone?" There were several mutters, but then Spooky spoke up. "I think that we should make one of those Trojan horse things and sneak in at night." Everyone fell silent again. "Spooky, just **what** would be preventing them from lighting the horse on fire?" Spooky thought about this. "Oh." Eggman slapped his face. "Ok, that's it! Anyone with a half-intelligent answer?"

Ansem spoke up this time. "I have an idea. It's probably not a good one, but it's an idea nonetheless." Eggman sighed. He was about to say something, but a crumpled piece of paper flew through the air, hit Greedy in the head, and landed in his hands. He grumbling an insult and unfolded the paper. After briefly glancing at the contents, he got a deranged look in his eyes. "Greedy is gay! Pass it on!" Greedy read the contents aloud and then threw the paper in the air, shot a thunderbolt at it, and turned it instantly to ash. "WHO WROTE THIS FILTH!" Everybody shook their heads and Warhead pelted Greedy in the back of the head with his hand, knocking Greedy unconscious. Everybody looked at Greedy, then Warhead, and then back to Greedy.

"Uh, Warhead? Why'd you do that?" Warhead shrugged. "Two reasons: One," He looked at Rez. "I've been wanting to do that for a while now." Rez growled. "And two," He chuckled. "I'm the one who wrote that note." Eggman sighed yet again. "Ok, now as you were saying, Ansem?" Several hours later, after Ansem explained his plan, everyone agreed on it, Greedy regaining consciousness, Warhead knocking him out again, and everyone getting parts in the plan, it was settled.

"Does everyone know their parts?"

"Yes."

"Got it"

"Affirmative."

"We'll so those pansies who's boss!"

"Sigma?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever, **ever** say that again."

Meanwhile, at the Sonic's manor, Sonic was sleeping in late, **again**! Shadow silently opened the door and tiptoed over to Sonic's new alarm clock. He checked the time that Sonic had set it for, set the prank clock, and zipped out of the room. A few minutes later, the alarm clock began beeping and Sonic rolled over, smacking the alarm clock so that it stopped beeping. Sonic then rolled back over. This is the fun part. Four minutes later, a small panel opened up at the top of the alarm clock and a small wire came out, making its way over to Sonic's head. Then, a little Amy figure came out, began walking the wire, stopped above Sonic's head, pulled out a miniature hammer, and began to pelt Sonic's head in while shouting, "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Sonic finally grab the clock and hurtled it out of the window.

Meanwhile, Wakka had just evaded Sephiroth again and had stopped to catch his breath when an alarm clock came out of nowhere and landed on his head, knocking him out. Sephiroth, meanwhile, was in his tank, changing one tape of _One Winged Angel_ to another one when he heard something like someone being knocked out by an alarm clock hitting their head.

He stopped the tank, turned off the engine, opened the door, and saw Wakka, unconscious, and miscellaneous alarm clock parts scattered around his head. _YES! What luck!_ Sephiroth hopped out of the tank , ran over to Wakka, pulled out his sword, and made sure it would be a sleep Wakka would never come out of. Some sad music began playing in the background, while Sephiroth began to laugh like a maniac again. "YES! I'VE FINALLY DONE IT! I'VE KILLED WAKKA! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Sonic, in the meantime, had stormed downstairs and saw Shadow and Rouge watching _Beethoven's 2nd_. Sonic tapped Shadow on shoulder, Shadow turned around, and Sonic grabbed his neck like he was going to choke slam him. "Very funny, Shadow…" He released his grip and stormed away. "What was that about?' Rouge asked, curiously. Shadow smirked. "I gave him a, dare I say, rude awakening." He then poked his head out the window. "Hey, isn't that Sephiroth?"

Rouge got up and looked out the window. What she saw was Sephiroth skipping away and Wakka, dead, with a sword in his back and clock parts around his head. Rouge eyes sunk in her head and she looked at Shadow. "Oops." Rouge grabbed his throat harder than Sonic did. Why? Because Wakka was Rouge's favorite Final Fantasy character. Shadow was then thrown through the window and landed next to Wakka. "Ow."

Let's take a look back a Spot, shall we not? Spot turned the TV because there was nothing on anymore. He had nothing to do until he remembered something. _Just come over if you want to talk, ok?_ "I might as well. I've got nothing else to do.' So, Spot set off to join the Pac-family in a nice conversation. About what? I don't think even God knows.

* * *

Sorry to any Wakka fans! But, don't worry, Wakka **will** be in the last two chapters. Tune in next time when Spot continues his relationship with the Pac-family in **_Bonding With the Pac-Family._**

* * *

Sonic: I killed Wakka……… 

Metal Sonic EX: Ha ha! You're going to get it!

Sonic: Hey! You're the one who made me do it!

Metal Sonic EX: So?

Sonic: Whatever.

Metal Sonic EX: Read and Review please!

Sonic: Wait! I'm not dead yet! Yay!

Metal Sonic EX: -smashes Sonic with a sledge hammer-


	5. Bonding With The Pac Family

Video Game Village

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but the storyline. Why? Because. God hates me.

In this chapter, Spot takes his relationship with the Pac-family to the next line, Sonic gets Shadow back again, and Sephiroth announces his victory over Wakka. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter V

Bonding With The Pac-Family

* * *

The characters of Final Fantasy were sitting at a table, eating lunch and conversing one another. Cloud was about to ask Tifa out, when Sephiroth kicked the down and came with the goofiest smile you'll ever see. Which was odd for Sephiroth. "What'd ya do, this time?" Leon asked. I said that it was odd for Sephiroth to smile, but I didn't say that it didn't happen before. "We must toast to this most joyous of occasions!" He flew over to the table, poured himself a glass of wine, and thrust it in the air, nearly spilling the contents on Yuffie's clothes. Everyone just stared at Sephiroth. "What?" Sephiroth ignored Leon's comment and continued. "I have finally killed that bastard Wakka!" Several gasps and cries of alarm rang out around the table. Sephiroth ignored this. "To me!" He threw his head back and drank the wine in a single gulp. Cloud spun his head to Tifa, as did many others.

"I thought you stopped him!"

"I got tired! It's not like you'd do any different!"

"Excuse me."

"I'd do **way** more better than you did!"

"Hello!"

"Why! Because you're a guy!"

"Guys!"

"Exactly!"

By now, several people were mourning Wakka's death. Others were just watching the argument go on. Leon was accepting bets from people as to who would win the fight. Cloud and Tifa were both standing now, the eyes and faces burning with a passionate fury. All looked well for Leon until… "DAMN IT, PEOPLE! LISTEN TO ME!" Sephiroth slammed his hands on the table, lifting it off the ground and throwing everything that was on it to the floor. Everyone grew silent instantly.

However, Yuffie, who had been holding her head over the table crying, had been hit in the head with the table. As she lifted her head back up and, in a groggy state, she asked, "What just happened?" This happened about a second before she got clobbered in the back of the head by the returning table, knocking her unconscious. Sephiroth looked at everybody, and everybody looked at Sephiroth. "THANK YOU! NOW, I'VE GOT AN ANNOUCEMENT TO MAKE!" He immediately calmed down, reached up, and threw of a piece of lettuce that had landed on his shoulder. He then brushed himself off. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to burn all of Wakka's stuff." With that, he began making his way towards Wakka's room. Everyone looked at each other, than began to run towards Wakka's room as well.

Yuffie just regained consciousness when they left. "Hey, guys. Where ya going?" TINK! Yuffie got knocked unconscious again when a falling metal salad bowl bonked her on the head. Where did it come from, you ask? Simple. It had caught on to a ceiling fan blade when Sephiroth hit the table. It had just been a coincidence that Yuffie had regained consciousness at the same time that it had slid off the fan.

Meanwhile, Spot had just reached the Pac-Man household, when Sonic ran by. "Hey, Sonic. You look like you've just done something." Sonic laughed to himself. I have, Spot! Oh, yes I have!"

-Flashback-

Shadow had been extremely tired last night, and he had forgotten what room he slept in. Sonic gratefully pointed him in the way, but Shadow didn't believe him, so he went into the room down the hall. Sonic shrugged and went to bed himself. The next morning, Shadow woke up, stretched his back, and began making his way over to the window. "Good morning, world!" He opened his eyes and started that he was staring at a blank wall. "What the… Who took out my window?" He turned around and saw the window on the other side of the room. He shrugged and was about to move towards it when he noticed the door opening up a little bit. "Hello?" He moved towards the door, but was ambushed by a pink fuzzball. "Sonikku!" Shadow got tackled to the ground and looked up to see Amy looking back at him.

"Amy?"

"Hi, Sonic!"

"Amy, I'm not Sonic."

"Sure you are. See?"

She pointed at him and Shadow looked at his chest to see that he had been painted blue. He clenched his fist, got that deranged look in his eye, and screamed, "SONIC!" Sonic, who actually **had** pointed Shadow to his room, had slept in Shadow's, after painting Shadow blue, mind you. But, by now, he was busy running away from the house and heard Shadow's scream. _SCORE!_

-End Flashback-

"And that's it!" Pac-Man, who had come when Sonic was a fourth of the way through his story, nodded. "I see…" Spot pointed behind Sonic. "Yeah. So do I." Sonic turned and saw a bright blue Shadow running towards him. "YOU'RE DEAD, SONIC! YOU HEAR ME! DEAD!" Sonic jumped. "Ah! Well, nice talking to you guys. Bye!" He zipped off just as Shadow came up and whizzed by. They watched as the two disappeared in the distance. "So, anyways. You called?" Spot turned to look at the legend. "Yeah. I wanted to, as you put it, come by and talk."

Spot was let in and the two were about to start a conversation when Spot felt something touch his shoe. He bent over and saw a small yellow ball looking back at him. "Oh, that's Pac-Baby. It's a she." Spot continued to gaze at the baby. She had a pacifier in her mouth and she had a small tuft of hair on top of her hair which was pulled back with a bow. "I see… Do you mind?" Pac-Man chuckled. "Be my guest. Just be careful. She's got a bigger appetite than I do." Spot bent over, picked Pac-Baby up, and began to bounce her on his leg lightly. But, soon she began to tear up. 'Uh, Spot. I think now would be a good time to put her down." Spot chuckled. "Aw, come on. I good with kids. Besides, what's the worse that could…" BBBBBUUUUURRRRRPPPPP!

Half the town heard it when Pac-Baby burped in Spot's face. Spot's glasses had half-blown off, revealing one of Spot's green eyes. Pac-Man had shielded himself with his arms and he lowered them to see how much of Spot was still left. Spot whistled and looked at Pac-Baby. "Wow! I guess you were right!" Spot removed his glasses and began to clean them the best he could with his hands. "I warned you." Pac-Baby giggled when Spot whistled and this came as a surprise to them both. Spot replaced his glasses and, for the third time in this fanfic, Spot raised a non-existent eyebrow at this spectacle. Spot whistled again, making Pac-Baby bounce up and down on his leg. Then an idea came to Spot. He tried to and, after a few seconds, remembered the tune he was trying to remember. And so, much to the enjoyment of Pac-Baby, began to whistle the tune of 'Radical Rails' from _Cool Spot._

"There you are!" Mrs. Pac-Man walked up to the three and looked at the toddler. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" Spot held Pac-Baby up and she took the kid into her own hands. "We're going to the store. Junior's upstairs playing his guitar. Okay?" Pac-Man nodded and they kissed briefly. "Be careful. The both of you!" Pac-Man and Spot waved to her. "Be careful yourself!" The two friends then turned around and resumed their conversation. Hours later, they were still talking. "Yeah, I does get boring, what with munching dots and what not all the time." Spot nodded. "Yeah, at least you're famous for your games. If I remember correctly, I only have two games, _Cool Spot_ and _Spot Goes to Hollywood_. I think that there was a third, but I can't remember." Pac-Man seemed surprised. "You've been to Hollywood?" Spot laughed. "Yeah. But, you can't blame me. I **am**, after all, the 7-up mascot." Pac-Man smiled. "I see what you mean."

Spot looked at the increasingly black sky. "Well, it's been nice chatting, but I've got to go." Pac-Man got up and shook Spot's hands. "Yeah. It's been nice talking with you, too." Spot waved. "See ya!" Pac-Man waved back. "Come back and see us again!" Spot shut the gate behind him. "Will do!" He ran off and began heading home. Mrs. Pac-Man came out and pointed to Pac-Man's left. "Pac-Man! Look! It's on the news!" Pac-Man looked and saw a giant fire coming from a mansion. "What on Earth?"

Meanwhile, Sephiroth broke the door out this time, carrying some of Wakka's stuff, and came face-to-face with Cloud and Tifa. "We're not going to let you burn Wakka's stuff, let alone kill someone else!" Cloud shouted over the flames of a giant bonfire that Sephiroth had started. "Kill someone else?" Yuffie popped her head out of the rug Sephiroth was carrying on his shoulder. "Hi." Sephiroth sweatdropped. "Oh. You." He dropped the rug and continued towards the fire.

* * *

Well……… That was interesting. Anyways, in the next chapter, the baddies go through with their plan, Shadow gets back at Sonic, and an unlikely hero steps up. Please tune in next time when people **_Assume Your Battle Stations!_**

* * *

Sonic: I not going to insult this chapter. I find it somewhat funny.

Metal Sonic EX: Somewhat? SOMEWHAT!

Sonic: Eep! Don't kill me!

Metal Sonic EX: I'm not going to kill you.

Sonic: You're not?

Metal Sonic EX: Nope. -smacks Sonic upside the head-

Sonic: OOWWW!

Metal Sonic EX: Read and Review! Please!

Years later………

Sonic: -dies of brain damage- X(

Metal Sonic EX: Oh, darn.


	6. Assume Your Battlestations!

Video Game Village

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own anything but the storyline. Wait! What's this! Oh, wait, my bad. Never mind.

Why, hello there! In this chapter, the bad guys set forth their plan, Shadow gets back at Sonic, and an unlikely hero steps up. Also, I guarantee that by the time you're done with this chapter, you'll be scarred for life! How? Simple. I make Sephiroth do the last thing you'd **EVER** expect him to do. And, just a reminder, the barf bags are on the **left** side of your chair, not the right. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter VI

Assume Your Battle Stations!

* * *

The final bosses had returned to their little hideout and this time, Wily came on bingo night. "Everyone remembers what to do, right?" There was a cluster of 'yeah', 'you betcha', and even a 'not really' or two. "Good. In that case, LET'S…" Sigma interrupted. "Um, I said I didn't remember my part." Eggman scoffed. "Just stand there and look pretty. How hard is that to remember?" Sigma sweatdropped. "Oh, yeah. It's kind of hard to remember it, but it's not hard to do it." Sigma then took a super-cheesy pose that made many people sweatdrop and move away. "Whatever. Anyways, like I said before, LET'S GET 'EM!" The crowd cheered and rushed out of the building, leaving a confused Wily. "But, I thought tonight was bingo night!"

Spot was watching TV again and the report was mourning the death of Wakka. _I am sorry to report that the loving Final Fantasy character, Wakka, passed away last night. Officials are still uncertain of the cause of death, but a sword was found protruding from his back. Officials have arrested the suspected murderer, a mister… Uh… A mister… Hey, you. Yeah, you. Come here. How do you pronounce that? Ah, thank you. A mister Bass._ The scene changed to a two cops carrying away Bass by the legs. "You can't do this! I didn't do it, I tell you! I've been framed! FRAMED!" _As for the unfortunate victim, a funeral is planning on being held on… I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! WHY, WAKKA? WHY'D YOU HAVE TO DIE!_ Spot sweatdropped and turned the TV off. He popped his head into the secret room, made sure that his prized possession was still there, and decided to head over to Sonic's house.

Meanwhile, Sonic was sleeping in for the fifty-thousandth time. Shadow silently snuck in and placed a naughty magazine on his covers, then he snuck out. He went downstairs and found Rouge, Amy, and Tails watching _Beethoven's 3rd._ "Hey, Amy. I think that there's something that you should see in Sonic's room." Amy looked Shadow. "Really? YIPEE!" She ran in a pink blur up the stairs. Shadow sat down next to Tails, who looked at him. "What was that all about?" Shadow chuckled. "You'll see." Amy nearly broke down the door and before she could say anything, see noticed the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue on Sonic's covers.

(A.N. I don't own Sports Illustrated either. Big surprise!)

Amy's eye began twitching. _What in the… Oh, he's going to wish he hadn't done that…_ Amy moved swiftly, but silently, over to the bedside, pulled out her hammer, and made like Mark McGuire. Spot, on the other hand, had just turned the corner and saw Sonic's manor down the street. Suddenly, he heard a crack and something came flying out of the house.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Sonic landed hard on his face, slid down the street, and stopped right in front of Spot. "Ugh. Hey, Spot." Spot offered a hand, but Sonic got up himself. "Whatcha do this time?" Sonic brushed himself off. "I have no idea, but I think that Shadow has something to do with this." Spot stared at him. "Ya think?"

Just then, an egg rolled out of nowhere and stopped by the two. "Hey, guys." Billy Hatcher made his way around the egg and over to the friends. "Hey, Billy." The two said in unison. Billy was about to say something when he noticed something. He pointed towards it and said, 'Hey, isn't that…" Sonic started and Spot stared. "A HEARTLESS!" Indeed, it was. A small, black, ball-shaped creature stood and stared at them while twitching his antenna. Little black things began popping up at the Sonic household, as well as many other places. Sonic turned to Billy and, in a serious tone, said, "Care to do the honors?" Billy bowed. "My pleasure." He then scrambled up the egg, jumped on a near by building's roof, scurried up the lightning rod and cleared his throat. "Ahem. ASSUME YOUR BATTLE STATIONS!"

Spot had to jump out of the way to prevent being run over by a stampede of people that came out of nowhere. "WE'RE UNDER HEARTLESS ATTACK! ASSUME YOUR BATTLE STATIONS!" Vectorman came flying out of nowhere, as did Ristar, and they landed on the roof. "It's about time! I haven't blown something up since two Fridays ago!" Sonic looked at Vectorman. "You're starting to sound like Zero." Speaking of which, at the Megaman estate, both Zeros were at the window looking out, anxiously. "When can we go outside and blow something up!" MMZ Zero said. "Not right now. Not until we find out how to bail Bass out of jail." Ciel replied. "Aaaaaaawwwwww!" MMX Zero began pouting. Anyways, Vectorman, Ristar, Sonic, Billy Hatcher, and Spot ran to the center of town to prepare for battle.

Meanwhile, the bad guys had begun to make their way down the good side of town. They'd already passed Spot's house, but no one was home. So, they continued and were just outside of the Kingdom Hearts mansion. Inside, Tifa and everyone else was still mourning Wakka's death. They'd been able to save about a fourth of his stuff. Some of it was destroyed by the fire itself, some by the water thrown on the fire, and the rest of it destroyed by Tifa's thunder spell, which Sephiroth deflected with his blade. It hit the fire, making it grow almost like it took steroids. Sephiroth looked at Tifa, gave a "Thanks. The fire was getting a little small.", and continued his rampage.

Anyways, Sephiroth strolled down the stairs and Tifa just blew up. "That's it!" Sephiroth, along with everyone within hearing distance, jumped in surprise. "What's it?" Tifa's jaw dropped to the floor. "You mean you haven't heard that we're under attack?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "I've heard of it." Sephiroth continued walking and stopped between Leon and Cloud. "Who here remembers the dance that Mickey did in _Fantasia_?"

(A.N. Men, prepare your barfbags!)

A few people murmured an 'I do'. Sephiroth scoffed and began to put his headphones back on. "I don't see how Mickey's _Fantasia_ dance will help us." Tifa chuckled. "Simple. We'll have someone do the _Fantasia_ dance and get the bad guys attention. That'll be the last thing anyone will ever expect." Yuffie raised a hand. "So, who's going to do it?" Tifa chuckled again. "Simple. We'll need someone brave…" Cloud's eyes bulged out of his head and he moved away from Sephiroth, who was listening to _One Winged Angel_. "Someone strong…" Leon moved away from Sephiroth. "We'll need someone like…"

Tifa got an evil look on her face and turned to look at Sephiroth. He didn't noticed because he had his eyes closed. Cloud reached a hand in and tapped his shoulder. Sephiroth looked at it in disgust, paused his theme song, removed the headphones, and spun his head to look at Cloud. "What!" Cloud pointed at Tifa. Sephiroth looked at her, saw her looking at him with an evil grin most people would find only Sephiroth capable of making, and his eyes sunk in. "Hell no."

"Oh, yes, you are! First, you killed Aeris, now it's Wakka. You'll do this, or so help me God, I'll get a restraining order!" Sephiroth just stood there. "I'm not going to do it and that's that!" Tifa lifted the biggest spatula you ever saw above her head. Sephiroth just stood there looking at it. "Well?" Sephiroth now stood in an alley, just a few feet away from the bad guys. "Cities will burn for this." He managed through clenched teeth. He looked over his shoulder and saw Tifa waving at him. "I don't know how I get myself forced to do this crap." Meanwhile, the bad guys were busy conversing with themselves.

"Does anyone aside from me find it odd that no one's attacked us yet?"

"Shut up! You'll jinx it!"

"Hey, losers!"

"Did anyone just hear that?"

"I did."

"Over here!'

"Hey, isn't that Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth stood outside of the alley, waving his hands over his head. "It is." Warhead thrust a finger in Sephiroth's direction. "There he is! KILL HIM!" Sephiroth grew wide-eyed and ducked back into the alley in order to prevent being blown into pieces by all of the flying rockets, missiles, fireballs, odd static ball things, and God knows what else.

"Why are we trying to kill him again?"

"Because he was so damn hard to beat in Kingdom Hearts! Now just stand there and wait for him to come out again!"

Sephiroth growled. "I just want to inform you that I didn't want to do this." With that, he stood up, dusted himself off, walked out of the alley, and proceeded to do the _Fantasia_ dance.

(A.N. Mwahahahahaha! I'd just like to inform you that, one, I don't own Fantasia. And two, I've made Sephiroth do the unthinkable! Mwahahahahaha!)

Everyone just stood there looking at Sephiroth bounce around and Rez whipped out a camcorder. "America's Funniest Home Videos grand prize, here I come!" Sephiroth stopped and looked at Rez. 'I will **NOT** continue until you…" A giant spatula came flying out of nowhere and Sephiroth had to duck so that it didn't hit him in the head. "Nice aim, Tifa!" A frying pan flew through the air and hit him in the head. "OW! You'll pay for…" Eggman coughed. "Are you going to continue or should we begin shooting stuff at you again?"

Sephiroth growled and continued. Metal Sonic began freaking out and sparks flew from his head. "DOES NOT COMPUTE! ILLOGICAL! SYSTEM FAILURE!" Metal Sonic's head then blew to pieces and Rez cried out. "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Eggman looked at him. "What?" Tears were flowing from the robot's eyes. "The battery's dead. My life's dream! Ruined!" He began bawling while Sephiroth continued, now with a smirk on his face.

Meanwhile, Spot and the others had been holding of the Heartless. Spot had been throwing 7-up at them, which was surprisingly effective, seeing as they dissolved whenever they were hit by the liquid. Vectorman had been blowing them away with the balls of energy shot from his hand, Sonic had been spin-dashing all of them, Hatcher had been throwing eggs at them, and Ristar had been headbutting them all.

When they stopped coming, the badniks from the classic Sonic games, the orbs from _Ristar_, the orbots from the _Vectorman_ games, and other creatures began coming. "There's no end to them!" Hatcher cried out. Vectorman looked at Sonic, who had just cut a few orbs in half, and cried, "Sonic! We've got to cut the head off the snake! We defeat the ones behind this, and we'll stop the attack altogether. Sonic nodded. "Right. Come, guys! Ristar, Hatcher, and Vectorman, you stay here! Spot, you're with me!" The two ran off looking for the final bosses.

However, they were having to much fun laughing and pointing at Sephiroth. _Just keep it under control Sephiroth, you can do this…_ "At that moment, Sonic and Spot ran up. "What on God's green earth are you doing, Sephiroth!" Sephiroth sighed, but continued dancing. "Tifa forced me to do the dance from _Fantasia_ because I killed Wakka." Gasps arose from the final bosses and everyone grew silent. Rez broke the silence. "So… You mean that you… killed Wakka?" Sephiroth stopped. "Yes, I killed him! Don't you watch the news!" Warhead stood silent, then threw his hands in the air. "Great! Another reason to kill you!" Sephiroth gave an "Uh oh.", then turned and ran for his life as rockets, missiles, fireballs, odd static ball things, and God knows what else flew after him.

As Sephiroth left, Vectorman, Ristar, and Billy Hatcher ran over to Sonic and Spot. "Guys, what are you doing here?" Vectorman pointed behind him with his thumb. "Don't worry. We got someone to cover for us." Back in the center of town, MMZ Zero and MMX Zero were busy slashing everything that attacked them to pieces. "This is the greatest!" MMX Zero shouted over the enemies that screamed just seconds before they were slashed in half. "You're telling me!" MMZ Zero shouted back. Sephiroth came running out of nowhere and continued running as rockets, missiles, fireballs, odd static ball things, and God knows what else flew after him. "What was that all about!" MMX Zero shrugged. "I'll be damned if I know!" Back where Eggman and his posse stood, Sonic had begun an argument.

"Your uglier!"

"No, he's uglier!'

"Hey, you on my side! Besides, I'm prettier than him!"

"You want me to put my fist through your head, don't you!"

"Pac-Baby!"

Everyone stopped and noticed the toddler crawling towards them. Pac-Man and Mrs. Pac-Man were stopped by Vectorman. "Are you crazy! You'll get killed!" Mrs. Pac-Man trying freeing herself from Vectorman grasp. "That's our daughter out there!" _Someone has to get her… I'm a good friend of theirs… I'll get her…_ Spot began to walk towards her when she began tearing up again. "Uh oh." Spot began moving the other way, as did all of the good guys. "Hahaha! Look guys! We're making her cry!"

Spot interrupted Warhead's taunt. "Um, I think you should run, like now." Warhead scoffed. "Run from a baby! Ha! This thing couldn't hurt us if it's life…"

BBBBBUUUUURRRRRPPPPP!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Pac-Baby burped and sent the baddies flying. Spot looked at Pac-Man and said, "Well, I guess she is starting to take care of herself." Meanwhile, the bad guys were flying through the air, conversing about what went wrong.

"You just had to open your trap, didn't you?"

"Shut up! How was I supposed to know! Besides, it was Ansem's plan!"

"I told you that it had flaws in it!"

"Hey, guys! Look over there!"

The group turned and saw Team Rocket flying through the air for no apparent reason. "Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Greedy sweatdropped. "Wonder what happened with them…" Meanwhile, in the Pokemon world, Ash was doing a victory dance. "Yay! I win! That'll teach 'em to call me a momma's boy!" Misty and Brock sweatdropped. "Ash, you are such an idiot!" Ash sat on the ground. "No, I'm not! Leave me alone! Where are my happy pills?" Misty slapped her face.

Anyways, back at the baddies hideout, Wily was currently playing a game. "B 10." Wily ran back to his spot, checked his card, and called, "BINGO! Ha ha! I win again!" Wily then grew silent and slammed his head on the table. "I'm so freaking bored." Just at that moment, the rest of the bad guys came crashing through the ceiling and landed on the floor. "Yay! More players!" Eggman sighed and said, "Oh, well. Back to the drawing board."

* * *

Well, are you scarred for life or not? Doesn't matter. What matters is that it's once again time for pointless questions!

What is Sephiroth going to do to Tifa after she forced him to do the Fantasia dance?

Why don't we know what Spot's most prized possession is yet?

Where do I get these godforsaken ideas?

How will Sonic get Shadow back?

Did Sonic really look at the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue or not?

Why is Rouge always watching Beethoven movies?

And, when will these questions end?

Few of these questions will be answered in the next chapter. Speaking of which, in the next chapter, Sonic gets Shadow back again, Spot learns about what people are supposed to do when Video Game Village is attacked, Rouge fends of the last of the Heartless, and Sephiroth is faced with a challenge that not even he expected. Tune in next time when **_Life Returns To Normal….._**

* * *

Sonic: -throwing up after reading the Sephiroth dance part-

Metal Sonic EX: The sweet smell of victory…

Sonic: -hurls up his intestines-

Metal Sonic EX: Well, that's at least one casualty! Let's hope for more in the future!

Sonic's dead body: ………

Metal Sonic EX: Ah, well. Read and Review or may the flames of heck consume you!


	7. Life Returns To Normal

Video Game Village

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline. At least, I don't think that I do. -asks someone- Nope, don't own nothing but the storyline.

Hello, again! In this chapter, Sonic gets Shadow back again, Spot learns about what people are supposed to do when Video Game Village is attacked, Rouge fends of the last of the Heartless, and Sephiroth is faced with a challenge that not even he expected. So, let's see what sick ideas I can come up with **this time**!

* * *

Chapter VII

Life Returns To Normal…

* * *

Spot looked at Sonic when the bad guys disappeared from sight. "What was the 'assume your battle stations' thing about?" Pac-Man picked Pac-Baby and gave her to a very relieved Mrs. Pac-Man. "That's easy, it's our own unique way of alerting ourselves that the bad guys are attacking." Spot made an O shape with his mouth and he heard a shout from behind him. "Dad!" Pac-Man barely got a chance to look before a yellow ball with a blue baseball cap on jumped into his arms. "Oh, hey, Junior." He chuckled. "That was the coolest thing I ever saw!" Spot smiled. "So, this is the other one." Junior looked at Spot. "Yep. Say hello, Junior." Junior waved. "Hi." Spot waved back. "I wonder how the others are doing?" Sonic said for no apparent reason.

Meanwhile, back at the Sonic residence, one Heartless stood on the kitchen counter, looking at Rouge and Amy on the other side of the kitchen. "What do we do, Rouge?" Rouge slowly reached above her. "I'll tell you what I'm going to do." She grabbed a spatula, ran over to the Heartless, and began beating its brains in. "Stupid, lousy, rotten, good-for-nothing Heartless!" Knuckles ran in dressed like one of the Ghostbusters. "Where is it?" He then saw the poor Heartless trying to get away from the maniac bat. "Oh. I see that I'm not needed."

Back at the Kingdom Hearts mansion, everyone was mocking Sephiroth. Apparently, Tifa had grabbed a tape recorder that worked and had gotten the whole thing on tape. "I'm going to kill you all later, you know." Tifa held up a paper. "No you're not." Sephiroth just looked at it. "A restraining order!" Tifa nodded. "Not a restraining order. **THE** restraining order! This is from the time that you killed Aeris!" Sephiroth just stared some more. "Didn't that…" Tifa nodded again. "Expire? Yeah. It did. We got it reinstated." Sephiroth gaped. "So, where am I supposed to go?" Everyone in the room shrugged. "FINE! Forget you all! I'll leave of my own free will!" Sephiroth exited the mansion. "See? I'm…"

The two Zeros who where passing by and saw him. "There he is! Kill him!" Sephiroth just managed to duck back inside. _Wonderful, I'm starting to wish that I hadn't accepted that deal to be in Kingdom Hearts…_ Sephiroth stood back up and heard the Zeros shouting to each other.

"Do you think he'll come out for a while?"

"Not for a while!"

"Should he stay here just in case?"

"Fine with me!"

Sephiroth went back into the living room where Tifa instinctually lifted the restraining order without looking at him. He sighed and took a step backwards, making Tifa lower it.

"There are two homicidal maniacs waiting for me outside."

"Nothing you can't handle."

"It's the Zeros."

"Still…"

"They want to kill me because of Kingdom Hearts…"

"Oh. Well, that's different."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Just sneak out the…"

"I'LL GET THE BACK!"

"Never mind."

Tifa sighed. "Fine. You can stay with us until they leave. When they do, you're outta here." Sephiroth gave a 'humph' and made his way to his room. "Fine."

The next morning, people had begun to calm down. At the Sonic estate, Sonic was watching _Beethoven's 4th_ with Rouge and Tails. They heard a yawn from the stairs and Sonic smirked. They all looked at Shadow and Tails and Rouge's eyes bugged out. Shadow rubbed his eyes and noticed everyone looking at him weird, especially Sonic. "What?" Everyone pointed to his chest, so he looked down and found himself dressed in a pink dress. Sonic began snickering and Shadow just ran a finger over the fabric. "You know. This really brings the red in my quills out." Now Sonic's eyes bugged out. Tails and Rouge's eyes bugged out farther. Shadow shrugged and made his way back to the staircase. "Don't think that I'm still not going to get you back for this Sonic."

Meanwhile, Spot had dropped by the Pac-Mans house again and was asked to watch Junior while they went shopping for a while. Spot had accepted and was watching Junior play his electric guitar. When he finished the song he was playing, Spot sat up. "That's not half bad. Did you make that yourself?" Junior nodded. "Yeah. It still needs lyrics though. Aside from that, it's perfect. I made it for a girl I know." Junior started and blushed when he realized what he had said. "Don't worry. I won't tell. What's the girl's name?" Junior blushed a shade redder. "Lucy." Spot looked behind the Pac-Man house and saw a little cottage not too far down there. "I take it that that is your neighbor's name?" Junior nodded. "Listen, you said that your song needed lyrics, right?"

A couple of hours later, the Pac-Mans came home and found Spot and Junior had at work on something. "Hey, guys. Whatcha doing?" Spot and Junior spoke in unison. "Secret." Mrs. Pac-Man raised an eyebrow. "We can keep secrets." Spot and Junior turned and looked at them. "Well, that wouldn't exactly work out because you're the ones that we're keeping the secret from." Pac-Man raised his eyebrow. "Really now, Spot. What's this all about?" Spot shrugged and stood up. "I'll see ya guys later. You too, Junior." Junior waved bye and gathered his stuff up.

On the way back to his house, he ran into Sonic. "Hey, Spot." Spot waved. "Spot, I think that you should get to the bomb shelter." Spot raised an eyebrow. "Oh, right. I forgot to tell you. Whenever someone cries 'assume your battle stations' and you don't have one yet, go to that bomb shelter over there." Spot followed Sonic's finger and saw a building in the distance. "Uh, thanks. But, why do I need to go there now?" Sonic took off and yelled back and answer. "LOOK TO YOUR LEFT!" Spot turned and was surprised to see the Zeros running after Sephiroth, who had decided to run for it. "I SWEAR IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!" The three whizzed by Spot, who just stood there confused. _I guess they liked Wakka. Poor guy…_ Spot shrugged and went home where he ate dinner and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, on the bad side of town, the bad guys were enjoying, well, Wily was enjoyed a game of bingo that he'd forced everyone to play in. Eggman pulled another number and sighed. "I 25." Everyone looked at their cards and Warhead rested his head on his left arm. "Bingo." Eggman began talking in a mono-tone. "Congratulations. You have just won…" Warhead interrupted with a sarcastic comment, with a little wave of his right hand for good measure. "Yippee. I'm so happy for myself." Greedy then, for no apparent reason, began slamming his head on the table. Warhead, who sat next to him, got irritated, grabbed Greedy's head, and slammed it through the table, knocking him unconscious. He then looked around at everybody who was looking at him. "What? I got bored. I needed something to do."

* * *

Yay! Another chapter in the bag! In the next chapter, Shadow gets Sonic back (BIG SURPRISE!), Sephiroth takes sanctuary in a most unusual place, and the baddies lower themselves to a **REALLY** low level. Tune in next time when it's **_Time For Plan B………_**

* * *

Sonic: Hey, I'm alive again. COOL!

Metal Sonic EX: -hacks Sonic to pieces with a hatchet- Oh, look. You're dead again. COOL!

Sonic's parts: ………

Metal Sonic EX: Read and Review or you'll get the same treatment that Sonic just got!


	8. Time For Plan B

Video Game Village

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but the storyline. What I do own is a pencil, some paper, all of my assignments from the last year and three-fourths of school… You know, the usual stuff.

Okay, in this chapter, Shadow gets Sonic back (BIG SURPRISE!), Sephiroth takes sanctuary in a most unusual place, and the baddies lower themselves to a **REALLY** low level. Enjoy chapter eight!

* * *

Chapter VIII

Time For Plan B…

* * *

Sonic got up early, which was odd for him, and went downstairs. He found Rouge and Tails watching _Beethoven_ reruns. Shadow walked in the front door and stopped in front of Sonic. "I'm happy to inform you that our rivalry is coming to an end today." Sonic raised an eyebrow. "I hired a bounty hunter to come and kill you." Sonic scoffed. "Yeah, right! What's this bounty hunter's name?" 

Suddenly, the door was kicked in and _One Winged Angel_ started playing as Sephiroth stood in the doorway, partially silhouetted due to the light behind him. Sonic's eyes bugged out and he fainted. Sephiroth reached down and pressed the pause button on his walkman, causing _One Winged Angel_ to stop playing. "Um, I got kicked out because of a restraining order, so, I was wondering if I could stay here for a while." Shadow looked down at Sonic's unconscious body, then looked back at him. "Sephiroth, due to your oddly great timing, I'll do anything for you." Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "Really? You'd do anything?" Shadow sweatdropped. "Not that kind of anything."

Vectorman then poked his head over Sephiroth's shoulder. "Hey, Shadow. You said you needed a bounty hunter for something?" Shadow pointed to Sonic's body. "Sorry, already taken care of." Vectorman looked at Sonic, then looked at Sephiroth, who was looking at him. "I see… Ah, well. Later!" Vectorman walked off and Sephiroth stepped in. He then pointed to what was the door. "Oh, and I do plan on fixing that."

Later, when Sonic had regained consciousness, seen Sephiroth, and ran out of the door screaming bloody murder, Sephiroth was sipping some coffee at the table. "Look, I know I don't say this often, but thanks guys. This means a lot." Shadow shrugged. "No prob." Meanwhile, after their brief Bingo incident, they got back to planning their next attack.

"I think I know why our last plan didn't work."

"Really now?"

"Yeah. This dumbass was high. I found a joint in his room."

Ansem turned his head as people gasped and started. "It's not my fault that the pink bunnies speak Dutch while juggling chainsaws." He chuckled at the thought and everyone moved away from him. "So, where is this joint now, Warhead?" Warhead chuckled. "I gave it to someone to shut him up." Elsewhere, in one of the houses in the bad side of town, Wily was giggling like a madman. Well, he kind of is already one, but… "He he he. Pink Dutch chainsaw bunnies funny." Back at the group, everyone was trying to figure out what Warhead meant when Eggman snapped them back to reality.

"We need a better plan. One where that new guy is used to our advantage." Teasel Bonne from _Megaman Legends_ scoffed. "So, what do we do? Waltz in there and kidnap him?" Warhead was about to throw an insult at him when Greedy spoke up. "I say that we forget the new guy and we just bomb the whole place." Eggman waved a hand in the air. No no no. We'll gas the whole good side of town! That way, we'll be able to use their side of Video Game Village for our evil doing!" Warhead smacked Eggman upside the head. "Moron! How much do you think it will cost to buy these chemical bombs? I mean, look at the current price of gas!" An odd chuckle arose from the crowd and an unmistakable voice rang out. "Did someone say they needed… Money?"

Everyone turned and saw the driver of the _Misadventures of Tron Bonne_ final boss, Lex Loath. "Yes, we need money. No, we don't need yours." Eggman was well aware that one time, he had forced Tron to pay three million Zenny to get her brothers back. After that, he said that she owed interest on her interest. So, they weren't about to start that again. "Go away you creep! This doesn't concern you!" Tron spat at him. "Come now! Come now! I'm just trying to help…" Tron's face grew red. "Call me little missie and I'm shoving my foot where the sun don't shine!" Loath backed up a step and raised his arms defensively. "Okay, here's the deal: I'll lend you all you need, and I'll give you a year to pay it back." Everyone thought this over for a sec. "Okay, fine. What's the catch?" Loath smirked. "Catch? All you have to do is pay me back." Eggman sighed. "Fine, when this plan works, like I know it will, you can have the entire good side of Video Game Village." Loath thought for a second. "Hmmm. I don't know. I'm not sure that that will be enough to cover the cost." Eggman sighed again.

"We'll throw in a year supply of doughnuts."

"What kind?"

"Krispy Kreme."

"HOT DOG! I'LL DO IT!"

A couple of hours later, Loath was sitting in the corner scarfing down doughnut after doughnut. Eggman and the others were building some huge horse-shaped robot. "So, just so I know, what are you making anyways?" Loath managed between doughnuts. "Unfortunately, we're going through with Spooky's earlier plan." Loath raised an eyebrow. "Which is?" Greedy walked over and whispered it in Loath's ear. "You borrowed a million and a half Zenny to build a TROJAN HORSE!" Greedy shrugged. "It was all we could come up with for Plan B."

Loath threw the doughnut he was holding back into the container. "That's it! I'm helping you work on this! To hell with the Trojan horse!" Spooky raised a hand. "It's name is Silver." Loath just looked at Spooky. "Okay. You know what? Forget paying me back. I'm helping you with this. Everyone stopped working. "Are you serious?" Loath chuckled. "Nope. You still have to pay me. But I am helping build a new robot."

Elsewhere, Sonic had returned and was watching more _Beethoven_ reruns and occasionally glanced over his shoulder at Sephiroth, who was busy counting the different ways he could kill Tifa and the others without violating the restraining order's distance requirement. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Hey, Sonic. Has Sephiroth come by here? We kind of need to kill him." Sephiroth dove under the table.

"Don't tell them I'm here!"

"Why? It's just the Zeros. And why are you whispering?"

"Two words: Kingdom Hearts!"

"Oh…"

Sonic opened the door and the Zeros were currently unfolding a tent. They paused when Sonic answered. "Um, guys. Sephiroth did come by here." Sephiroth clenched his fists. "Really, when?" Sonic shrugged. "I don't know maybe about five minutes ago. He was heading for the bad side of town." The Zeros looked in that direction, then quickly folded their tent back up. "Thanks, Sonic. Which reminds me. Did you want any of Sephiroth's body parts? You know, an arm, a leg, maybe a lung or two?" Sephiroth tensed up when he heard this. ""Um… No thanks… We're good." MMX Zero shrugged. "Suit yourself. More for us!" They ran off and Sonic shut the door.

"Great. Now those psychopaths are out for my body parts! Wonderful!" Rouge looked over at Sephiroth, then remembered something. "Hey, Sephiroth? Is it true that you killed Wakka?" Sephiroth beamed. "Yup, sure did! Greatest moment of my… Hey, what's wrong with your eye?" Rouge's eye began twitching when he said this. She got up and walked to the door. Shadow looked at Sephiroth. "Run! Now!" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and his question was soon answered. "HEY, GUYS! HE'S IN HERE!" Sephiroth jumped through the doorway and started running down the street. "Stupid bat!" The Zeros ran after him, pausing briefly to thank Rouge for her services.

After a while, they caught up with him. "This is the end of the line for you. Any last words?" Sephiroth raised a hand. "Just a few: Don't sell my body parts on Ebay." He then cowered and prepared for the inevitable. "Take this!" BOP! BOP! Sephiroth opened his eyes and saw the Zeros holding wiffle bats. "What's with you? Did you think we'd actually kill you? You the coolest video game character we know of! Except for us, that is." The Zeros gave each other a high five and Sephiroth stood straight up. "You mean you chased me all over Video Game Village just to hit me with a wiffle bat?" The Zeros nodded.

Seconds later, Rouge popped her head out of the window and saw the Zeros running towards her.

"Oh, look. The Zeros. They must have…"

"DON'T KILL US!"

The Zeros ran by and Sephiroth followed shortly after, singing the lyrics to _One Winged Angel_. "What the…" Shadow looked over to her. "Let me guess." Rouge shook her head. "It's not that Sephiroth's gone mad again. It's what's heading straight for us! Everyone scrambled out of the door and saw the Colossus (_Misadventures of Tron Bonne_ final boss) stomping towards the good side of town. Inside the Colossus, Eggman and the others were throwing a party. "And here's to Loath, for rebuilding this robot, ensuring our victory!" Cheers of 'Here, here!' rang out and Loath smirked. "Don't count your chickens before they hatch. We're not even starting yet. What the…"

Loath and the others looked out of the Colossus's head and saw Sephiroth chasing the Zeros. They were running in front of the head, as in **on** the Colossus itself. "How did they get up here?" Meanwhile, Sephiroth had gotten his hands on the wiffle bats and was about to beat the Zeros to a pulp with it, when the Colossus's head turned and charged a shot that was aimed at them. "How 'bout this? We beat this thing and we call it even." Sephiroth nodded and the three dodged the shot as it was fired.

The Zeros drew out their sabers and Sephiroth reached for his sword. "What? Where is it?" Meanwhile…

""Hey, Tifa! We've got our first bidder for Sephiroth's sword!"

"Really, how much?"

"$1,200 Zenny!"

"IS THAT IT!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!

Sephiroth screamed out a curse as he realized that Tifa was already selling it on Ebay. "I'll kill her for that!" Inside the Colossus, Greedy was asking questions. "What do we do about them?" Rez chuckled. "Leave this to me." He exited the head and Sephiroth stood ready. He flipped his walkman on and _One Winged Angel_ started again. "Where's your sword, butt-munch?" Sephiroth chuckled. "Who says I need it?"

"_**Sin Harvest!"**_

Gasps and cries of alarm came from the Zeros and the Colossus's head as Rez became the next victim of the world's cheapest video game attack. Rez was taken from full health to one health when Sephiroth waved his hand. MMX Zero just stared at him and then finally snapped out of it. "I could've done that!" Sephiroth walked up to a terrified Rez and did what no one expected. He pushed Rez and he fell twenty stories to the ground, blowing to pieces when he hit it.

"YES! HE'S FINALLY GONE!" Warhead started dancing around over Rez's destruction. Loath started controlling the Colossus and it's hand came crashing down on the platform in front of the its head. Sephiroth dodged it and the Zeros got to work slashing at the hand. This caused Loath to temporarily stop Colossus, allowing Sonic and his recently assembled team to get close enough to the Colossus' foot that they could start climbing up it. "Vectorman! Ristar! You two get up there! We'll be there in a sec!" Vectorman gave a thumbs-up and flew up to the top with Ristar. Spot called up to Sonic. "What about everyone else?" Sonic pointed and Spot saw Billy calling out 'Assume your battle stations!' in the distance.

Up on top, The two arrived and joined in attacking the hands. Sephiroth was just standing there. "I'm waiting…" Loath raised an eyebrow. "Waiting for what?" A 'thud' followed and Sephiroth grabbed the Colossus' recently chopped off hand. "Waiting for that." Sephiroth took the hand and slapped the head so hard, everyone inside was either thrown out of it or fell to the floor. The only ones who were still inside were Loath, Greedy, and Sigma. Everyone else fell to the ground below. The robots landed first and people like Eggman and Wily landed on top of them.

Sephiroth threw the hand at the head and this time, all but Sigma were knocked out. Sigma stood up, pushed a few buttons, and began cackling. "You fools! I've just reprogrammed the Colossus! Behold! My new Kaiser Body!

(A.N. Just a note. Sigma's Colossus Kaiser Body is mine. I came up with it and thus, it's mine. Don't use it without my permission.)

The Colossus started shaking severely just as Sonic and the others reached the top. The Colossus' arm began transforming. Parts of it unlatched themselves, entered the upper arm, and was replaced by a solid blue armored arm. The legs got the same treatment and the Colossus' other hand fell to the ground, soon replaced with a giant blue hand that had huge, thin spikes protruding from each of its three knuckles. The body began changing to a complex system of armor and wires. Sigma disappeared from the head, which reattached itself to its neck, and Sigma's head soon replaced the Colossus'.

"No one said anything about new Kaiser Bodies! What a rip off! I'm talking to my agent about this one!" MMX Zero shouted and Sigma began laughing like an idiot when a spinning ball of something hit Sigma in the eye. "OW! What the…" Sigma looked at Spot and he threw his hands in the air. "MY ATTACK SUCKS!" Sigma reached a hand up and placed it on the same platform that everyone was standing on. His needle knuckles bent over and aimed themselves at the group. One by one, they fired and one by one, Sephiroth and the Zeros caught them and redirected them at his head. "AH! DAMN IT!"

Meanwhile, the baddies had grabbed what remained of Rez, much to Warhead's disliking, and retreated back to their 'base'. Actually, it was just a small building assembled in the middle of the bad side of town. Greedy was trying to figure out how to rebuild him when Rez's head was stuck next to his face. "Hi. I'm Rez. And I'm a dick because I think that I'm so much better than WARHEAD!" Warhead then slammed Rez's head to the ground, stood up, and walked off. "I'm going to go and see how fast Sigma loses." Greedy shrugged and continued. "Suit yourself."

Back at the Colossus Kaiser Body, Sephiroth and the others where beating Sigma face in. Literally. You could see all the dents that they had made. "I'm growing tired of this!" Vectorman nodded and several sparkles began spinning around him. Sonic motioned everyone else to leave and Spot hesitantly followed. When they had started climbing down, all that remained was Vectorman and Sephiroth.

"What about you?"

"I want a body part when you're done with this loser, got it?"

"Sure, whatever."

Sephiroth began climbing down and Vectorman looked at Sigma. "Initiate Overkill!" Sigma raised an eyebrow. "Overkill?" Vectorman released the charged explosion and it caused Sigma's head to disappear in a bright flash. When it dimmed, the regular Sigma, or what remained of him, stood where his head was. Vectorman transformed into his tank mode and charged a final shot. "Asta la vista. Baby." With that, he blew Sigma to pieces. He transformed back to normal and got an idea. "Sure. Why not? After all, we have no use for this."

Back at the baddies hideout, Greedy, with Inonsis' help, reactivated Rez. "It's alive! It's alive!" Rez sweatdropped and looked at Greedy. "Of course I'm alive. Thanks to you, that is." Warhead came out of nowhere and pelted Greedy in the back of the head. "That's for rebuilding him!" Eggman, who was busy recording the Sigma fight with Ansem, cried out, "Um. Guys. We've got a problem." Those who were still conscious walked over and gasped when they looked out of the window. They had a problem, all right. As far as they knew, Sigma had malfunctioned and was stomping his way towards their base. "Should we run?" Everyone stood still for a second, then they began making a break for the door.

"IT'S LOCKED!"

"YEAH! FROM THE INSIDE!"

"WHAT ABOUT GREEDY?"

"LEAVE HIM!"

"But…

"**I SAID LEAVE HIM!"**

By the time they got the door open, Vectorman had abandoned ship and watched as the useless Kaiser Body tripped over a building and landed on the baddies base. "Hehehe. Serves them right." He flew back to the group and was cheered when he landed. Junior ran up to Spot and began bouncing around. "THAT WAS THE COOLEST, SPOT!" Spot chuckled. "All I did was make him mad." Pac-Man was about to say something when Sonic held up a hand. "Hold it! Take a look." An almost exact replica of the Trojan horse slowed as it approached the group and it eventually stopped. "So, what do we do with it?"

Sonic snapped his fingers. "The only thing that it's useful for. I was going to save these for you, Shadow, but, hey, I think we'll all get a laugh out of this." He whipped out a lighter and a Marltov Cocktail. He took a few steps forward and lit it. "Bombs away!" He hurled it at the horse and it instantly began burning. Shadow raised an eyebrow and said, "How's this supposed to be funny?" Sonic held up three fingers, then two , then one, and then…

"OUCH! THE FLAMES! THEY BURN!" A burning Spooky jumped out of the horse's stomach and began running back to the bad side of town, while everyone started laughing. "And stay out!" Sonic shouted after him. Shadow gave him a high-five and said, "Well, I have to admit, that was funny. But where'd you get that thing in the first place?" Sonic chuckled. "You don't want to know."

Back at the baddies base, or what was left of it, the final bosses where planning on what to do next when a smoldering Spooky tripped in front of them. "You actually tried your stupid plan? Spooky nodded the best that he could. "Moron." Spooky was in pain, but he managed to lift his arm high enough to give Eggman the finger. "Screw you…"

* * *

Well, I think that this is one of my best battle scenes so far. I'm not sure what you think, but I'm happy. Anyways, In the next chapter, Sonic gets Shadow back, the bad guys start regrouping, and Spot continues his project with Junior. Tune in next time when the baddies go **_Back To The Drawing Board._**

* * *

Sonic: I'll pay you if you don't kill me. 

Metal Sonic EX: I already have all of the money I could ever want.

Sonic: Really? How much?

Metal Sonic EX: About three bucks. -sweatdrop-

Sonic: -slaps face-

Metal Sonic Ex: Read and Review or the evil Milk Duds from Mars will turn you into sardines!


	9. Back To The Drawing Board

Video Game Village

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but the storyline. Maybe, when I die, I'll be reincarnated as the heir to all of the video game copyrights! But, what are the chances of that happening?

In this chapter, Sonic gets Shadow back, the bad guys start regrouping, and Spot continues his project with Junior. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter IX

Back To The Drawing Board

* * *

The baddies were currently holding a meeting, with the exception of Sigma, trying to figure out how their next attack would go. Loath was still scarfing down doughnuts, just at a slightly lower rate than last time. Warhead walked up a held a piece of paper over the overhead Eggman was using. "Yes?" Warhead pointed to the paper. "Do you mind if I borrow this overhead for a sec?" Eggman shook his head and Warhead placed the paper on it. He then turned it to show on the wall, which caught everyone's attention.

_Bonnes - Alive_

_Loath - Eating Doughnuts_

_Eggman - Alive_

_Warhead - Alive_

_Greedy - Conscious_

_Rez - Alive (Unfortunately)_

_Ansem - Probably High Again_

_Sigma - Dead (Good Riddance)_

_Spooky - Alive (Unfortunately)_

_Wily - Annoying, Like Always_

_Metal Sonic - Still Missing A Head_

_Venom - Alive_

Once everyone finished reading it, they turned to Warhead. "Yeah. I think I forgot a few people. But, I'll deal with it." Eggman cleared his throat. "It's bluegrass, not blewgrass."

(A.N. In case you didn't catch that, read the first letter of each of the first nine names. It's just something I'd thought I'd throw in there for fun.)

Warhead looked at Eggman, then snatched the paper and scribbled something down. When he replaced the paper, all that had been changed was Eggman's status. It now looked like this:

_Eggman - Alive (Unfortunately) P.S. Wiseass…_

"Very funny." Warhead looked at the egg-bellied man. "Need I add more?" Spooky raised his hand. "Just what do you mean by 'unfortunately'! Are you saying that I'm…" Warhead removed the paper and folded it. "Well, I was going to put 'Still Smoldering', but you're not anymore." Spooky began to sniffle. "Okay. Yeah, you're right. It still hurts though. THEY KILLED SILVER!" He began to sob uncontrollably and Warhead became steamed. "Stop crying!" The camera then zoomed out of the window to reveal the bad guys' temporary new hideout. "Do you know how long it took me to find a cardboard box this size!"

Elsewhere, Shadow, who'd slept in abnormally late last night, woke up. "Ah! A new morning, a new day, and a new… What the…" Shadow started when he saw Sonic standing at the foot of his bed with his hands behind his back.

"Good morning, Shadow."

"Um, good morning."

"Beautiful day out today isn't it?"

"Yeah, and I'd like to actually see it. So, do you mind?"

"Of course I mind. I'm merely, as you said last night, putting an end to our rivalry."

"You don't have a gun or something behind your back, do you?"

"Good bye, Shadow."

"Sonic?"

_BOP!_

Shadow just sat there, dazed, as Sonic held a wiffle bat before him. "You got that from the Zeroes, didn't you?" Sonic nodded and bopped Shadow again. "Okay, you know what? Stop! I'm not in the mood!" Sonic bopped him again and Shadow raised his fist. "Don't worry, Shadow. You'll be dead in a few hours." Shadow rolled his eyes and began walking down the hall, Sonic bopping him the whole way. "OKAY, YOU KNOW WHAT! I'VE HAD E…" Shadow spun around, began yelling, and slipped on a conveniently placed banana peel, falling down the stairs afterwards. "I knew that'd get him!"

When Shadow reached the bottom of the stairs, he opened his eyes and saw Rouge watching _Beethoven's 2nd_ reruns. He weakly lifted himself up and an empty paint container fell at his head, knocking him out.

(A.N. You didn't think that having Sonic bop Shadow on the head with a wiffle bat was going to be payback, did you?)

"How is he?" Rouge looked over and called back up. "He's out like a light." Sonic jogged down the stairs and propped the wiffle bat against the wall. Sephiroth was already drinking coffee and he was staring at Shadow's body. "Personally, I think you watch to much _South Park._" Sonic gave a 'meh' and began rummaging through the fridge.

Back at the baddies' cardboard box hideout, Warhead was going around, seeing if he'd forgotten anyone. So far, all he'd forgotten was Bowser, but he didn't help the baddies come up with plans. So, he didn't matter. Eggman was using the overhead, while Rez and Greedy were debating which of their plans was the best. Warhead began thinking about how they were going to pay Loath back. He looked over a saw that Loath had nearly finished another box of doughnuts. _With the way he's eating doughnuts, we'll pay him off three fold with the money for doughnuts…_

Warhead decided to eavesdrop on the two debaters and see what they were saying. He snuck up behind Greedy. They were both looking the same way, so they didn't notice him.

"I think that the chemical bomb plan sounds good right about now."

"I think not!"

"Well, I didn't ask you now did I?"

"So, what if you didn't? It's called freedom of speech!"

Warhead beamed Greedy upside the head, knocking him unconscious again. Rez jumped and looked at Warhead. "And that's freedom to express one's feelings!" He looked at Rez, who backed up. "I suggest you stay away from me." Warhead then walked off. During this time, Eggman got an idea. Someone get me a phone!"

Meanwhile at the Bahamas, three final bosses were enjoying their vacation. One looked like an angel on drugs, another was a floating person who was looking happy, and the third was an odd-looking version of the Grim Reaper. "Ah! This is the life!" The floating person turned his head and smiled. "Yes. The sunlight is quite refreshing here." The two looked behind them and saw the Grim Reaper-like creature sitting in a heavily-shaded area. "I dislike sunlight." The angel scoffed. "You're nothing but a spoil-sport. Come on! Admit it!" The creature growled. "Why don't you admit that you're nothing but a cheap rip-off of the original, Omega." Omega X (MMZ series final boss) got steamed by this remark. "Okay, you know what? I've just about HAD IT WITH YOU!"

The smiling, floating person chuckled. "I agree. You are somewhat a rip-off of the original." Omega got steamed. "Not you too, Juno!" Megaman Juno (Megaman Legends final boss) just smiled, like always. "Yes, me too. And if I'm guessing right, this argument should be interrupted in three… two… one…" Right on cue, the phone began to ring. "I'm so good at this timing business." Omega grumbled and grabbed the phone from the table.

"Hello?"

"Omega! How ya been?"

"Okay, Eggman. What is it this time?"

"We kind of need your help."

"Give me one reason why we should."

"They've already destroyed Sigma and Metal Sonic. Rez was also defeated, but Greedy rebuilt him."

"That's nice."

Omega was about to hang up when Eggman cried out. Wait!" Omega sighed and put the receiver back to his ear. "What?" A silence followed before Eggman cleared his throat. "Sephiroth has killed Wakka." The three started when they heard this. "If we help, when we catch Sephiroth, can we kill him?" Omega and Juno looked at the partly hidden creature and Omega continued. "Reapermon wants to know if we can kill Sephiroth if we catch him first."

(A.N. Reapermon is the final boss of _Digimon Rumble Arena_ for Playstation. He's a pain in the rear to beat, so I thought I'd add him.)

"Of course." The three looked at each other, then Reapermon jumped to his feet. Omega smirked and said, "We're in." Eggman chuckled and told them where and when they flight was leaving. "We'll see you soon." Omega nodded and hung up. "Excellent! I've been waiting to kill Sephiroth since Kingdom Hearts!" Juno nodded. "We all have." Omega grabbed his stuff, then began running. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Back at Video Game Village, Spot had been left with Junior while Mr. And Mrs. Pac-Man went on a couple errands. They'd gotten to work continuing to make lyrics for the song that Junior had written. Spot had been helping Junior with this for some time now. It had been about three months since Spot had come to Video Game Village. Spot perked up when he heard a gate being opened. "Time to wrap this up." They packed their stuff and stood up. There was no evidence as to what they'd been doing when Pac-Man got up to them. He chuckled. "I'm not even going to ask." Spot smirked. "Good. Cause we're not telling."

Later that night, when Spot had gone to bed, something made him wake with a start. He noticed that he was covered in sweat and he wiped his forehead. "Something's going to happen. I just hope to God that no one is hurt. Or, if someone must be hurt, I only hope that it's me." he knew well never did manage to fall back asleep that night, the reason being that he'd had a dream about someone form his past coming and blowing Video Game Village to pieces. Meanwhile, quite a long distance away from Video Game Village, someone was really getting it.

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS, DAMN IT!"

"I swear to God that I don't know who you're talking about! Please don't kill me!"

The stranger was currently holding a bazooka not to far from the store manager's face. He'd broken in and, when the manager came running out of the back room, he'd started 'interrogating' him. The stranger narrowed his eyes and removed the bazooka from the poor man's face. "If I find out that you do know where he is, you're a dead man." He then turned around and walked out of the hole in the wall which he'd used to get in.

Once outside, the stranger looked in the air and saw the night sky, the stars sparkling brighter than ever. _You'd better pray that I don't find you, Spot. Because when I do, you'll be a dead man as well._ With that, he began walking down the street to look for more clues to Spot's whereabouts.

* * *

Guess what? Not only is this chapter a cliffhanger, but it's that time again! What time? Simple. Time for more pointless questions!

_Who is this psychotic stranger and what is his connection to Spot?_

_What is Spot's most prized possession?_

_How will Sonic handle living with Sephiroth?_

_What is Shadow going to do to Sonic?_

_What are the baddies cooking up?_

_And finally, when will I stop with the pointless questions?_

Who knows? Anyways, in the next chapter, the three new baddies return to Video Game Village, Shadow gets Sonic back, Spot begins having more weird premonitions, and the good side of town is faced with a group of not-to-happy final bosses. Tune in next time when the bad guys begin **_Taking Video Game Village By Force._**

* * *

Sonic: So, Who is this stranger?

Metal Sonic EX: Why should I tell you?

Sonic: I won't tell anyone else.

Metal Sonic EX: I trust you about the same that I trust a serial killer.

Sonic: That hurt………

Metal Sonic EX: That's nice. Anyways, Read and Review or I shall be forced to send an angry mob after you!


	10. Taking Video Game Village By Force

Video Game Village

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: Still don't anything but the storyline. I'm still depressed. Why am I depressed? Because I don't own anything but the storyline. That's why.

In this chapter, the three new baddies return to Video Game Village, Shadow gets Sonic back, Spot begins having more weird premonitions, and the good side of town is faced with a group of not-to-happy final bosses.

Also, this chapter is going to have a few flashbacks in it. I'd like to remind you that I have not played Cool Spot. As a matter of fact, the only Cool Spot game that I've played is Spot Goes to Hollywood. Most of the flashbacks, if not all of them, are made up. But, it should still go along with the storyline, which I own. Anyway, enjoy chapter ten!

* * *

Chapter X

Taking Video Game Village By Force

* * *

Spot slept in very late the next morning. He hadn't been able to fall asleep after he'd had that dream. It was so horrible, he won't have been surprised if he'd wet the bed.

-Flashback-

(Spot's Dream)

(Spot's POV)

_Fire. Everywhere I look, it's all I see. Fire is destroying everything, everyone's that left. I look to my left and… MY GOD! I see Junior, near death, hugging his dad, who is also almost dead. I run up to them and kneel down. I don't realize it at first, but I'm crying. Almost worse than Junior is too._

"Pac-Man. Junior. I'm sorry. I should have never come here! I… I sealed the village's…" Pac-Man cuts me off. He has trouble speaking, probably due to the gash near his throat. 'It's not your fault. You had every right to come here. You were a great friend, Spot. Don't say for a second that you…" I shake my head and interrupt him. "No. It is my fault. If I hadn't come here, than you'd of gone living your lives like you should have."

_I look down. I start crying harder when I see that Junior's not moving. We were so close… So close to finishing it… Why… Why'd he have to do this?_

I clench my fists and I walk a few steps away from Pac-Man. "COME ON, YOU BASTARD! I KNOW YOU WANT ME! COME AND KILL ME THEN!" I hear his voice. I turn around and see him. The one responsible for all of this. I throw a glance in Pac-Man's direction. _Oh God! He's gone too!_ I turn back to him and he starts chuckling. "I swore that I'd destroy everything precise to you if I ever got my hands on you." He smirked that evil smirk. I clenched my fists so hard, blood starts running down my palm. But I don't care anymore.

"You'll pay for this…" He laughed. "You can't even hurt me!" He lifts his bazooka slightly. "Why don't you just hold still so I can kill you?" I look straight into those glowing red eyes. "Because…" _Nothing's important to me anymore. He's destroyed everything. I'll make him pay for this._ I lunged forward and reach my fist backwards. "YOU'LL DIE FIRST!" He smirked and aimed my bazooka at me. I already know that it's inevitable. "So eager to die. Such a shame…" He fires. And then…

-End Flashback-

(Normal POV)

Spot woke with a start again, this time in a cold sweat. _Hell… I can't get five minutes worth of sleep anymore._ He got up and got something to eat. He glanced at the clock. _3: 35 PM… And I'm still dead tired…_ He glanced into his secret room and his prized possession was still there. _If this really is going to happen, I'll need this sooner than I'd hoped._ Spot shook the thought from his head. _Come on, Spot! Get a hold of yourself! It's just a bad memory gone worse…_

-Flashback-

(After the taping of the _Post Nuclear_ level in Spot Goes to Hollywood)

"I'LL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME! NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Spot hid behind his agent while the creep was dragged away by security. His agent and the director of the game both looked at Spot. "Spot, I'm terribly sorry about this! None of this was supposed to happen! I never would've guessed that he'd end up doing this!" Spot raised an eyebrow. "What did I do?" The security guards returned. "I'm not positive. I think that he either doesn't like you or he disagreed with the script so much that he went overboard."

The director nodded. "Perhaps. Luckily, we've completed the taping of _Post Nuclear._ You should just ignore him. If you still think that he's after you, I'll get a restraining order set up." Spot nodded. 'Thanks. So, what's next?" The director smiled. "That's the spirit! Next, we'll be taping _Virtual World._ You'll be needing this though." He pointed to what was now Spot's most prized possession. "Wow!" The security guards were called back outside, so they hurried past the three. "Yeah. And, the best part is that you can keep it afterwards as a sort of apology for all of this." Spot stared at the director. "Are you serious?" He nodded. "SWEET!"

-End Flashback-

Spot pulled an old piece of paper out of a drawer he had. He started when he saw what he was looking for. _It expired last night! CRAP! I've got to talk to my lawyer! As in now!_ He put the paper back into the drawer and he was almost to the phone when someone knocked at the door. He answered and Pac-Man stood there. "Hey, Spot. Listen, Junior was wondering if you wanted to…" He noticed the wild look in Spot's eyes, as well as the dark rings below them.

"Come over. Is now a good time? I mean, I could come back." Spot started, then shook his head. "No no! Now's fine!" He locked the door and they both started walked towards Pac-Man's abode. "I just didn't sleep that well last night." Pac-Man raised an eyebrow. "Really? It looks more like you didn't get any sleep at all." Spot chuckled. "It's a long story. One which I'd prefer not to get into." Pac-Man nodded knowingly.

Meanwhile, at the Sonic manor, Rouge was watching _Beethoven's 3rd_ reruns. Tails, Amy, and Sephiroth were watching as well when Sonic came bursting through the door. "What's with you?" Sonic was panting heavily. "It's Shadow! He's framed me!" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "Really? How?"

-Flashback-

Sonic stirred and began to wake up. He looked around and found out that he was at the local jail. "What the…" He looked behind him and saw Bass in a jail cell using a file on the jail cell bars. "Bass?" Bass tensed up and Sonic heard a stirring noise behind him. He whirled around to see the police chief wake up. He looked at Bass, the nail file, and Sonic. "Hey, what the…"

Moments later…

Sonic is running down the street with half of the police force on his tail. "I JUST WOKE UP THERE! I SWEAR!

-End Flashback-

"And you expect us to help how exactly?" Sonic narrowed his eyes. "Kill Shadow for me." With that, he whirled out of the door and continued down the street, just as the police drove by the window. "Um, okay?"

Back at the Pac-Man household, Spot stared off into space and Junior tried to snap him out of it. He snapped his fingers and Spot started. "Huh? Oh, sorry." Junior looked at him worriedly. "Are you okay?" Spot smirked. "Yeah, Junior. I'm…"

-Flash-

(Spot's New Dream)

Spot is standing on some kind of virtual, wire-frame pattern platform. Above him, a giant floating blob with miscellaneous arms protruding from it was looking at him. **_You cannot defeat me, Spot! Face it, I swore revenge and I'll get it! One way or another!_** "I don't even know why you hate me!" **_FOOL! Don't play stupid with me! You know perfectly well! I should have been the fourth world's boss and they gave me that crappy part in the game! All I did was walk around, shooting missiles randomly! I deserved better! I held you responsible and I will continue to!_**

"What are you talking about! I think that you should have gotten that part in the game too!" **_LIAR! You will pay dearly for this insult!_** The blob began shaking and all of the arms shot stuff at Spot. There was no way he could outrun the explosion and there was no way that he'd survive the collision either. So, he braced for the imminent collision. Vectorman's ship was flying not too far away. Junior called out from it. "SPOT!" The collision came and, when it did, he…

-Flash-

When Spot began trembling and sweating like there was no tomorrow, Junior quickly packed his stuff, then called for his dad. When he came, he ran up to Spot and placed a hand on his shoulder just as the collision hit him.

"Spot! Snap out of…"

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Pac-Man and Junior jumped at this outburst, but, thankfully, it looked like Spot was back in reality. "Spot, are you…" Spot began breathing heavily. "I'm fine." He stood up and turned for the gate. "I just need to get home and get some sleep. I'll see you later, guys." He exited the yard and Pac-Man called out to him. "See ya!" He then turned to Mrs. Pac-Man, who'd come running when Spot cried out. "I think we should tell Sonic about this." She looked at him and nodded.

Once at home, he grabbed the phone and he called his agent. After several rings, he answered. "Hello?" Spot gulped and took a breath. "Spot?" Spot started and his agent continued. "It's called caller ID. Anyways, what's with you? You sound like you're going insane." Spot chuckled nervously.

"I think that I just might be."

"Well, what's up?"

"Remember _Post Nuclear_?"

"Damn, Spot! Are you serious?"

"It's not that! I began having weird dreams last night."

"I'm not a therapist."

"I know. But do you remember the restraining order I got?"

"Yeah."

Spot took a deep breath, then let the words fall from his mouth. "It expired last night." There was a long silence before his agent responded.

"I see… Where are you now?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because he might be listening."

"Hell, Spot. You're becoming paranoid."

"I know. But I've got a family that I care about now and I couldn't live with myself if they winded up…"

"Okay. Stay were you are and try to get some help. I'll try getting the restraining order renewed. Do you still have the old one?"

Spot began walking to the drawer with the restraining order in it. "Of course." Spot heard something like a foot brushing outside of his window and he darted into the room to see that the window was open. He poked his head out, but he didn't see anything. "Good. I need to now what it says so that I can tell the judge." Spot nodded and opened the drawer. He just stood there, flabbergasted, when he saw that it was gone.

"Oh, shit."

"What?"

"It's gone!"

"What! Well, you'll have to find it. I can't get it renewed if you don't have the original."

"It was here! I left it in this drawer! But it's gone now!"

"Well, find it!"

Meanwhile, outside of Spot's window, Junior stealthily made his way through a couple of yards and soon found his dad and Sonic. "I got it. But I don't think that this is…" Pac-Man took the paper from his and cut his son off. "I know it's not right. But the more we know about what's going on, the better we can help Spot." Junior nodded and they made their way to Sonic's manor. Shadow wouldn't be there, due to the fact that Sephiroth had worked a miracle for Sonic.

-Flashback-

Sephiroth had walked into Shadow's room, concealing a tape recorder. He pressed Record as he started talking. "Hey, Shadow." He paused the game which he was playing. "Yeah?" Sephiroth made a motion with his head to point out of the window. "Are you the one who got Sonic framed for trying to let Bass out?" Shadow smirked. "Yeah." Sephiroth pushed Stop and began walking to the window. "That's all I wanted to know." He revealed the tape recorder and Shadow started. "You wouldn't!"

Sephiroth shrugged. "When I moved in, you said you'd do anything for me, right?" Shadow narrowed his eyes. "Yes." Sephiroth smirked. "Well, I'd like you to reveal the truth to the police yourself." Shadow stood up. "Never!" Sephiroth began waving the tape recorder around. "They'll find out, one way or another." Shadow just stood there, gaping. "You're blackmailing me!" Sephiroth nodded. "For righteous reasons, of course."

Moments later, Shadow was detained by the police and he began grumbling something about blackmail. Sonic walked up to Sephiroth and began groveling. Sephiroth smirked. "I could get used to this."

-End Flashback-

At the Sonic manor, the Pac-family and Sonic's housemates began looking at the paper. "What is it?" Pac-Man's eyes grew wider. 'It's a restraining order!" Sonic started. "A restraining order? For who?" Pac-Man read half of the page before stopping. "I don't know. The name's been covered up. It looks like White-Out." Sephiroth looked at the paper and began reading it. "And it is stated that ? is not to come with a thousand yards of Cool Spot or drastic measures will be taken." He lowered the paper and raised an eyebrow. "A thousand yards? Even I can get closer than that to Tifa. Spot must be paranoid or…" Sonic cut him off. "Or Spot's trying to hide something from us."

Elsewhere, Omega, Juno, and Reapermon walked out of the airport and was met by Eggman and Greedy. Eggman threw his arms back and Omega held up a hand. "We've been great. We're here to kill Sephiroth, then we're outta here." Greedy shrugged and opened the limo door. Omega and Juno got in, no sweat. But, when Reapermon tried getting in, he found that he was too tall.

Greedy began joking around. "I guess you can't come with us." Reapermon raised the scythe that was his left arm. "Of course I can." With lightning-quick motions, Reapermon cut the top of the limo off. "Look. Now we've got a sunroof." He sat down next to Juno, who scooted away. "What? I don't use this unless I'm provoked or someone's gotten on my death list." Greedy also scooted away. "So, who is one this death list?" Reapermon looked at them. "If you don't stop scooting away, it's going to be Sephiroth and you guys."

When they arrived, the three just looked at the new hideout. "Sigma turned the Colossus into a Kaiser Body and fell on top of our old one." Reapermon looked Eggman. "So you replace it with a cardboard box? You're all stupider than I thought. Once inside, they were greeted by Spooky. He looked at Juno and began screaming.

"STOP IT! STOP SMILING! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!" Reapermon knocked him upside the head with his scythe, knocking him out. "Neither can we." Omega gave an 'Ahem', then he began twiddling his fingers. Reapermon sighed and pulled out fifty bucks. He handed it to Omega, who started doing a victory dance, and Juno raised an eyebrow. "He bet me fifty bucks that you'd drive someone insane by smiling all the time." Juno formed an 'O' with his mouth and Loath came up.

"Well, well. The veteran final bosses. How have you been?" Reapermon raised an eyebrow. "We're not veterans. I've been in one game, Juno's been in one, and Omega's been in three, soon to be four." Loath waved arms around. "Not you. Them." They turned around and saw Wily, Eggman, and Ripto standing there. "Hey, when did Ripto get here?" He began waving his arms around. "I got here while you were busy cutting a limo to pieces!"

Reapermon chuckled and lowered his scythe to Ripto's head. "Would you like to see what I used to cut the limo to pieces?" Ripto shook his head. "THEN DON'T DO THE ARM THING AGAIN!" Wily raised his hand. "No, Wily! You cannot do the eyebrow thing!" Wily snapped his fingers.

After a while of planning, the four new additions to the final boss army came up an agreeable plan. "So, it's settled. We'll leave tonight." The group cheered and Warhead came in, carrying the overhead. "Yes?" Warhead set the overhead up and put a paper on it. It looked like this:

_Bonnes - Alive_

_Loath - Eating Doughnuts_

_Eggman - Alive (Unfortunately) P.S. Wiseass…_

_Warhead - Alive_

_Greedy - Conscious_

_Rez - Alive (Unfortunately)_

_Ansem - Probably High Again_

_Sigma - Dead (Good Riddance)_

_Spooky - Alive (Unfortunately)_

_Wily - Annoying, Like Always_

_Metal Sonic - Still Missing A Head_

_Venom - Alive_

_Ripto - Alive_

_Reapermon - Alive or Dead, either or…_

_Omega X - Alive_

_Juno - Still Smiling_

Omega looked at this and raised an eyebrow. "Um, Warhead? It's…" Warhead raised his fist menacingly. "FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Reapermon rolled his eyebrows. "It would make more sense if…" Warhead spun to look at Reapermon. "FINISH **THAT** SENTENCE AND YOU'LL BE MORE DEAD THAN YOU ALREADY ARE!" Juno smiled. "Yes, I like to smile. I don't see anything wrong with that." Warhead spun to look at Juno. "FINISH **_THAT_** SENTENCE AND…" Juno interrupted. "I've already finished my sentence." Warhead lowered his arm and thought about this. "Oh, right. Um, okay. You're fine. I guess."

Meanwhile, Spot woke up after getting some well-needed sleep. Of course, he had fallen asleep in an unnatural way, but it was still sleep.

-Flashback-

Spot was pacing nervously. "I know I left it in the drawer. Oh God. Look at me. I really do need some sleep." He knew he couldn't do it the natural way. So, he did it another way. THUNK! Spot fell to the floor unconscious after beating his head into the counter.

-End Flashback-

He glanced at the clock. _Holy crap! I've been out for two and a half hours!_ He paused and thought about this. _I'm starting to think I need more sleep…_ A sudden pain caused him to grab his head. _I'm also starting to think that I need some aspirin…_ He crawled in bed and three minutes later, he woke up. He shook his head, but stopped when his head started hurting again. He checked into the secret room and he got an idea. He crawled onto the seat and soon passed out due to exhaustion.

Meanwhile, the final bosses were carrying out their plan. Omega X and Juno were in their second forms, Wily was in a skull-shaped robot, Eggman was in a large robot with a mace that was called, 'Egg Mace' and Warhead was just creating potholes in the road with his abnormally large feet. "Would you stop that?" Warhead looked at Wily, but continued anyway. "Will you stop being an idiot?" Wily didn't respond and Warhead returned his gaze to the road. "I didn't think so. I mean, after all. Potholes can be VERY annoying and costly."

Juno smiled and looked at Warhead. "Yes. But creating them could give the same results both mentally and… uh… money-wise?" Warhead ignored this comment. "Whatever." Omega looked at Eggman. "So, remind me off what we're doing again?" Eggman chuckled. "We're just going to continue walking through the good side of town, destroying any pathetic soul that dares to cross our path." Omega stared at Eggman. "Do you know how long that will take?" Eggman nodded and Wily suddenly pointed. "LOOK! SOMEONE WHO DARED TO CROSS OUR PATH! KILL HIM!"

Everyone paused and the poor, unsuspecting chicken, who was crossing the road, looked at the final bosses fearfully. Warhead looked at Wily. "Uh, Wily. That's a chicken." Warhead was going to say more, but Wily suddenly began shooting machine guns, rocket launchers, grenade launchers, and anything else that you could think of. When the dust settled, all that remained of the chicken was a few scattered feathers. Omega threw his hands in the air and began to fly around. "What's with you?" Omega stopped and smirked. "I bet Reapermon sixty bucks that Wily would freak out over a chicken!"

Wily pointed again before anyone could respond. "LOOK! ANOTHER PATHETIC SOUL WHO DARED TO CROSS OUR PATH!" Sephiroth, who'd decided to go for a walk, stopped when he heard this outburst and froze when he saw Omega X, Juno, Wily, Warhead, and Eggman. "There he is! Kill him!" Sephiroth whipped around and began running. "Not again!" He ran as fast as he could, because he now had fireballs, missiles, grenades, machine gun bullets, fiery things, lasers and a shockwave heading after him.

After this, the final bosses continued onward and stopped when they came to a giant red X on the ground. "X marks the spot! Money!" Wily and his robot were about to begin digging furiously when Warhead held out an arm. "Wait! Look." He pointed to a sign that read 'Keep off of grass'. Eggman looked at Warhead. "What? I may want to hurt everyone around me most of the time, but even I have smarts not to disobey signs!"

Eggman motioned for Wily to move on it and he did. Nothing happened. Eggman shrugged and joined Wily. Juno and Omega followed shortly thereafter. "Oh, come on!" Warhead turned to leave, but Eggman beckoned. "Come on. What harm will come out of standing on the grass for a minute?" Warhead shrugged and joined them. "You know this isn't half-bad. As a matter of fact, I fell like laughing! I broke the rules!"

Sonic, his friends, and the Pac-family were conversing about the situation with Spot whole going for a walk. They stopped when they saw the final bosses laughing. "You do know that the sign says "Keep off of grass', don't you?" They stopped laughing and looked at Pac-Man. "What's it to you?" Mrs. Pac-Man held Pac-Baby up, causing Eggman, Wily, and Warhead to quickly jump to the left side of the red X shape. Omega looked at them.

"What's that about?" Warhead looked at Omega. "That baby blew us halfway across Video Game Village with a burp!" Omega made an 'O' shape with his mouth and the two quickly joined the others. Suddenly, the platform rose into the air like a springboard and shot the baddies flying back towards their hideout.

Everyone just stared at this. "I guess someone put the X in the wrong spot." The others nodded at Sonic's comment and the baddies began conversing. "Wonderful. There goes another plan down the…" Warhead interrupted Eggman's rant. "Hey, guys! Look!" he pointed and the group saw Team Rocket flying through the air again. "Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Eggman sweatdropped. "That wasn't funny."

In the bad guys hideout, Greedy was currently playing against Reapermon in a game of chess. Greedy moved his bishop and deadlocked Reapermon's king. "Check…" Reapermon raised his scythe. Greedy saw this and he quickly rearranged the board. "Oh, would you look at that! It appears that you've put me in checkmate!" Reapermon lowered his scythe. "That's better." Greedy sighed. "Why don't you ever let anyone else win?" Reapermon stood up and shrugged. "I'm a sore loser, I guess."

Suddenly, the five final bosses fell through the ceiling. "Well, I guess the plan didn't work." Juno shifted his weight. "Yes. And this is just a friendly word of advice. When you see a sign that says 'Keep off of the grass', obey it." Reapermon started, then slapped his face.

That evening, the final bosses tried a different plan. Reapermon was given a large, black cloak and sent into the good side of town. People stopped and stared at him, but he ignored it. Once he arrived at his target, in the middle of the night, he pulled out a walkie-talkie. "I've found him." Some scrambling was heard on the other end. "About time! Why'd it take you about five hours to find him? Didn't you use the map?" Reapermon started. "Map? What…" He heard a rustle come from within his cloak. He reached in and, sure enough, a map of the good side of town was there. "I should kill you for that."

Someone snatched the walkie-talkie away. "Listen up! Do you know what to do?" Reapermon sighed. "Yes, Eggman. I know what to do. But why did I have to get this part?" Eggman chuckled. "Do you know anyone here that looks like Death?" Reapermon growled. "Congratulations. You're on my death list." There was a long silence before a sound like Eggman passing the walkie-talkie to someone else was heard.

"Just hurry up and do it!" Reapermon started grumbling and walked around to the back of the house. Around this time, Spot woke up, this time renewed, and he shut the panel in his closet. He shut the closet and turned around to what looked like Death. 'Death' then shifted his scythe and moved it so that it glinted in the moonlight. "I'm just seeing things." Spot walked out of his bedroom, calm as he could be.

Reapermon fumbled around with the walkie-talkie for a few seconds. "Um, guys. What do I do if he says he seeing things?" There were some mumbles heard on the other side.

"muffle muffle"

"What do you mean that we didn't plan for this?"

"muffle muffle"

"Yeah? Well I say that YOU'RE stupider!"

"muffle muffle"

"Put the lime in the coc-u-nut!"

Reapermon got impatient. "The hell with this! I'll do it my way!" Spot was about to turn the TV on when he heard his bedroom window smashed in. He poked his head into his room and saw that 'Death' had broken in. "I said…" He shifted and made his scythe glint in the moonlight again. "Um… He he… Bye." Spot darted out of the room and into the bathroom. He looked for anything that he could use against 'Death' and he found a pill bottle. "Hey! My aspirin! So that's where it was!"

He popped one in his mouth and swallowed. "Don't you read the instructions? Please take with WATER!" 'Death' began hacking his way through the bathroom door and Spot jumped into tub. "Yes, I do. But don't you ever read the little door hanger things?" 'Death' stopped and looked at Spot. "Huh?" He looked at the door and saw a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on it. "Oh, wow! It's a…" He looked up again and saw that the window above the tub was open. "DAMN IT!"

Spot was currently running at Sonic's average speed away from his house. He was almost a few thousand yards away when he realized that he'd run straight into the bad side of town. "Uh oh."

* * *

Dun dun duh! What will happen now that Spot's in the bad side of town? Well, I guess you'll have to read to find out, won't you? Anyways, in the next chapter, Spot tries escaping the bad side of town while trying not to get killed and Shadow gets Sonic back. Tune in next time when Spot begins **_Escaping From The Bad Side of Town._**

* * *

Sonic: Well, I admit. I didn't expect this.

Metal Sonic EX: Of course you didn't! That's why they call it a plot twist!

Sonic: Really?

Metal Sonic EX: Yes, really. Now, Read and Review. If you don't, I'll brainwash you and make you Read and Review. You'll do it one way or the other, so make things easier for yourself!


	11. Escaping The Bad Side of Town

Video Game Village

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but the storyline. You know what? I think I'll break into musical song and dance just to get this through your heads!

In this chapter, Spot tries escaping the bad side of town while trying not to get killed and Shadow gets Sonic back. As you can probably tell, this is mostly going to revolve around Spot and the baddies. There'll be humor! There'll be something like suspense! There'll even be a problem with a plugged-up toilet! Ah, the sweet smell of another well-written chapter.

For those of you who don't think that I write well, screw you all! However, for those of you who do think that I write well, then here is chapter eleven!

* * *

Chapter XI

Escaping From The Bad Side of Town

* * *

"Aw crap!" Spot looked around nervously. Everything looked the same to him. Everything except one odd detail. "What the…" Spot paused when he saw a field of flowers, complete with bright blue sky, pink bunnies jumping around, and even a brightly colored rainbow. Everything was the way it should be until the bunnies stood erect, spoke something in Dutch, and began juggling chainsaws.

It was about now that Spot became aware of a sickening smell. He coughed and ran out of the field of smog. He looked behind him and saw Wily and Ansem laughing like Beavis and Butthead while watching the bunnies. _Those guys must be high or something. But I'm not high! So, how did… Wonderful. I think that I'm starting to have hallucinations._

Spot quickly whipped around the corner of a nearby building and looked around. From his surroundings, Spot figured that he was smack dab on the middle of the bad side of town. It was an almost exact replica of the good side of town, save the sinister looking buildings and thunderstorms, complete with dark clouds. Speaking of clouds, I almost forgot. Back at the Kingdom Hearts mansion, Cloud and Tifa were conversing again.

"Alright Cloud. How much for Sephiroth's sword?"

"It's been sold!"

"Really? How much?"

"150,000 Zenny, 2500 Gil, and 3 cents!"

"We're gonna live like kings!"

While Cloud joined Tifa in a victory dance, Spot was still trying to figure out how to get out of the bad side of town. He finally decided that he'd just go straight forward until he got outside. If he saw that yellow line by his house, he'd make a run for it. So, he set off on his quest to escape the bad side of town. While he does that, let's check up on the baddies, shall we not?

"Reapermon!"

"What?"

"Did you flush when you went to the bathroom?"

"Of course I flushed!"

"Well, in the case, explain to me why the bathroom smells like shit!"

"Oh, for the love of… Coming!"

When Reapermon walked up to Greedy, he had a clothespin on his nose and he gave the Death wannabe a can of Lysol. "You're doing it." Reapermon looked at the can. "Fine." Reapermon removed the clothespin from Greedy's nose and he started gasping for air. "It's not that bad." Greedy suddenly stopped and fainted. "Okay. Maybe it is." Reapermon entered the bathroom and what he saw was to graphic to show, even in an M- rated fanfic.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"

All of the bad side of town heard this. Even the residents of the Sonic manor heard this. Speaking of which, it's about time that you saw what Shadow is going to do to Sonic. Sonic was watching, you guessed it, _Beethoven's 4th_ reruns with Rouge. Shadow walked through the front door with his hands behind his back. "Oh, Sonic." Sonic glanced over, saw Shadow's hands behind his back, and ran over to his wiffle bat. "Whatever you've got, I'm ready for it!" Shadow smirked. "Oh, are you?" Shadow revealed his hands and everyone gasped. In his hands, he held Sephiroth's sword.

Sephiroth, who'd been drinking coffee, ran up and snatched the sword from Shadow. "My sword!" Shadow raised a hand. "Actually, it's mine. I had to pay a fortune to get it." Sephiroth reluctantly handed the sword back. "So, where'd you get it?" Shadow smirked. "Ebay." Sephiroth cringed when he heard this and Sonic backed up. "So, what are you going to do with it?" Shadow smirked and removed the blade. "I'm going to kill you."

In an instant, Sonic ran off with his wiffle bat and Shadow took off after him. "Sephiroth! Could you sing the lyrics to _One Winged Angel_ for me?" Sephiroth sat down and picked his coffee. "Maybe later."

They was a knock at the door and Tails answered it. "Pac-Man?" Pac-Man was panting and he lifted his head. "Where's Sonic?" There was a crash from the second story and Sonic landed in the bushes near Pac-Man. "You called?" Pac-Man finally regained his composure. "Spot's gone! And his bedroom window's been broken in!" Sonic gasped and Shadow ran down the stairs. He saw Sonic and raised the sword. "Sorry, Shadow! I'll take a rain check! Let's go!"

Back in the bad side of town, Reapermon was currently using the plunger on the toilet. "I don't think that that'll work. You'll probably need a pretty big vacuum." Reapermon stopped and looked at Eggman, who had nose plugs on. "Bite me!" Reapermon chucked the crappy plunger at Eggman and he moved out of the way. The plunger hit Juno in the head. "This toiletry appears to be emitting a foul odor. I shall dispose of it immediately." He threw it in the air and shot it with the lasers on the reverse end of his arms. "I was still going to use that."

Elsewhere, Spot was walking down the street when he heard a couple of the final bosses conversing. He ran into a nearby alley and peeked his head out a little bit. The final bosses were Omega, Warhead, and Wily.

"You were getting high again, weren't you?"

"How do you know?"

"I can smell it."

"Oh…"

"Guys? If you don't mind, I'd like to return to the matter at hand."

"Fine. Whatever."

"Okay. So, anyone have any plans for Operation Final Strike?"

Spot gasped when he heard this. _They must be planning an attack on the good side of town! This is just another reason why I've got to get out of here!_ He waited until the baddies were ahead of the alley, then he dashed down the street and another corner. Omega stopped and turned around. "What's with you?" Omega stared behind him. "I thought that there was someone following us." Wily and Warhead looked at each other. "Right. If someone was following us, we'd kill him!"

Spot, who'd been eavesdropping, tensed up when he heard this. _And one more reason to make like a banana and split…_ Spot walked forwards for a few miles and he soon grew tired again, but he quickly shook off the effects when Reapermon passed by with a bucket of something smelly. Spot ducked into another alley just as Reapermon turned the corner.

"Stupid, lousy, rotten, good-for-nothing teammates! Making me throw this crap out! I didn't mean for the toilet to get clogged!" Spot raised an eyebrow at this spectacle and he poked his head out a little ways. Reapermon walked to a large wall that Spot didn't notice before and hurled the bucket over it. "The real world can deal with this." Spot started. _The real world!_

Meanwhile, in the real world, another store manager was getting a serious beating. "I'll ask you one more time. Where is he?" The manager cowered in fear. "I swear I don't know!" The stranger shrugged. "Your funeral." He began charging the bazooka and the store manager blurted something out that made him retract the charge. "Wait! There's a legend I've heard about!" The stranger lowered his weapons. "Well, out with it."

The manager gulped. "You're a video game character, right?" The stranger narrowed his eyes. "Do I look like I'm from anywhere near here?" The manager shook his head and continued. "There's a legend of a village where only video game characters lived. I thought that it was just a rumor until you appeared." The stranger raised his weapon slightly. "I thought you said that it was just a legend?"

The manager quickly blurted out a response. "It is a legend! However, it's entrance is a rumor!" The stranger looked at the manager weird. "Entrance?" The manager nodded. "In the legend, there's mention of an entrance to this village that we can access. The rumor that I've heard says that it's in a forest not to far from here." The stranger's weapon disappeared in a flash. "Where do I go to find this forest?" The manager pointed in an eastern direction. "I thank you for your time."

The stranger turned and stopped before he exited through the window. "If I find out that you've mislead me, you'll wish that you'd died here!" The manager became frantic again. "I assure you that you go east! You can see it from outside!" The stranger nodded and hopped out of the window. The police arrived and told him to freeze. He didn't, of course. To him, anyone who was weaker than him was inferior. A police force could do nothing to him.

The stranger turned his head and saw a forest in the distance, just as the manager told him. The police opened fire and the bullets deflected off of his back. He sighed, took his bazooka, pointed it over his shoulder, and fired as huge blast that destroyed the entire area that the police were in. "Pathetic. Well, I guess I'd better get going." He began to walk towards the forest as fire trucks, ambulances, and Good Samaritans rushed to help the wounded police force.

The stranger then smiled a most evil smile. "I'll see you soon, Spot!" He started laughing, but he was cut off when a bucket of fecal matter appeared in the sky and fell on his head. "I'll kill whomever is responsible for this." He removed the bucket and continued towards the forest.

Back at Video Game Village, Reapermon turned and saw Omega and Eggman run up to him. "What's with you?" After a few deep breaths, Eggman regained his composure. "The good guys are demanding that we return their friend, the newbie, to them!" Reapermon raised an eyebrow. "We didn't kidnap anyone." Omega turned his head. "I know. We told them that and they didn't believe us." Reapermon looked at the two. "So, you're here telling me this why?" Eggman smirked. "You're Death, aren't you?" Reapermon started when he realized what he meant. "You're sending to negotiate, aren't you?" They both smirked.

Meanwhile, Spot heard this and decided to follow them to that yellow line. So, when they walked away, Spot began moving down the alley after them. They walked for a half hour before Spot came upon his first obstacle. A large wall was in front of him and he didn't know how to scale it until the fire escape came to mind. He looked around and found one. It was extremely rusty, but it was still a fire escape.

Spot managed to make it to the second floor before it started straining. He scrambled up three more stories and it started to fall down. He made a jump for the wall and he barely managed to land on it. As the fire escape fell, Spot tensed up and waited to see if the final bosses heard him. When there was no noise, Spot jumped down from the wall and he ran down the rest of the alley. As a matter of fact, he ran out of the alley and straight in front of the final bosses, who'd had to retrace their step after taking a useless shortcut Reapermon had told them about.

"I **TOLD** you that he ran in here of his own free will!" Spot suddenly grew nervous. "Um… He he… Hey guys." Omega grew a smirk. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Everyone looked at Omega. "THERE HE IS! KILL HIM!"

Back at the border of the two sides of town, Sonic was pacing and Pac-Man, Junior, and Tails were replacing Spot's window. They'd vacuumed up all of the broken glass, replaced the expired restraining order, and started to replace Spot's window when Sephiroth, Shadow, and Mrs. Pac-Man came up. "Well?" Sonic paused momentarily. "Nothing. They still say that he's not in there." Shadow looked behind him. "Well, he isn't here either."

Pac-Man and Tails finished inserting the window and Pac-Man spoke up. "Wait! You don't that he's somehow found a way outside of Video Game Village, do you?" Sonic stopped again. "I doubt it. Besides, with the way his door was, I think he ran for the nearest shelter, not caring what it was. In other words…" Everyone turned their heads. "The bad side of town."

Suddenly, they all heard an explosion and out of it came… "SPOT!" Sure enough, Spot was running for his dear life. There were about eight final bosses after him because Reapermon had used his walkie-talkie to call for backup. This sort of reminded Tails of the book 'Go, Dog, Go!' "Run, Forrest, run!" Everyone looked at Sephiroth. "What? Haven't you ever seen that movie?"

Spot didn't hear what Sephiroth had said, nor did he care. He just wanted to get out of this place. He made a jump for it and he slid over the yellow line. When this happened, the final bosses stopped running. Ansem raised an eyebrow. "What?" Warhead pointed at the line.

"He passed the line."

"So?"

"So, we can't pass that line unless we're going through with a plan."

"Why?"

"That's the rule."

"Oh, for the love of…"

Ansem, followed by Ripto, walked over to the line. The other final bosses tried talking them out of it, but they both jumped over the line anyways. The baddies gasped and nothing happened. "See? Nothing's going to happen." Just as Ansem said that, two lasers shot down and hit both Ripto and Ansem. They danced around for a few seconds, turning to dust shortly thereafter.

Everyone just stared at the ashes. Spooky floated up and poked the ashes. He had to cross the line little bit in order to do this. "Guys?" Another laser came down and turned Spooky to ashes. The baddies just looked at the ashes, then Warhead shouted, "RUN FOR IT!" The baddies began running for it, leaving Omega behind. He turned and shouted to them. "Hey guys!" They stopped and Omega pointed at Sephiroth, who started. "THERE HE IS! KILL HIM!"

Sephiroth turned and began running for his life as the baddies shot all of their attacks at him. Warhead began scribbling something down, then he held so that everyone could see.

_Bonnes - Alive_

_Loath - Eating Doughnuts_

_Eggman - Alive (Unfortunately) P.S. Wiseass…_

_Warhead - Alive_

_Greedy - Conscious_

_Rez - Alive (Unfortunately)_

_Ansem - Dead (Good Riddance)_

_Sigma - Dead (Good Riddance)_

_Spooky - Dead (Good Riddance)_

_Wily - Annoying, Like Always_

_Metal Sonic - Still Missing A Head_

_Venom - Alive_

_Ripto - Dead_

_Reapermon - Alive or Dead, either or…_

_Omega X - Alive_

_Juno - Still Smiling_

Anyways, the good guys left and Pac-Man started talking with Spot. "What happened earlier?" Spot looked at Pac-Man. "I was just having hallucinations." Pac-Man shrugged. "Ah well. Just as long as you get some sleep." Spot nodded. "See ya." Pac-Man waved and Spot returned to his house. He crawled into bed and fell asleep almost instantly. He suddenly woke with a start as he remembered something. "Final Strike!"

* * *

If I've guessed this right, which I probably have, I've confused you during the stranger/ store manager conversation. Here's how it goes: there is a planet known as Earth. However, video games and video game characters are only legends. In a certain forest on Earth, there is the secret entrance to Video Game Village. Video Game Village is an entirely different dimension.

In the next chapter, things start to unfold as the baddies finish coming up with Operation Final Strike, Sonic and the others prepare their defenses, and the odd stranger finds the entrance to Video Game Village. Tune in next time when things prove to be **_A Prelude To Disaster._**

* * *

Metal Sonic EX: As much as I'd love to bore you with one of these afterthought things, I won't. So, Read and Review! 


	12. A Prelude For Disaster

Video Game Village

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but the storyline. Why I keep having to say this, I don't know. Do I look **RICH** to you! Or, more appropriately, do I look like **ANYTHING** to you? I didn't think so!

Okay, now that I'm through with my little outburst, a quick couple of comments.. Lately, I've been thinking that if this fanfic gets lots of reviews, I might just make a sequel, so you can still E-mail me people you want to see in Video Game Village.

Next, the next chapter isn't going to feature Sonic and Shadow getting back at each other. Nor will Rouge be watching Beethoven. The next chapter will be a warlike scenario with lots of destruction, mayhem, and humor.

Now, normally these three genres wouldn't work together. Nor do they belong together now! I'm just that kind of sick, twisted individual that likes doing stuff like Sephiroth's Fantasia dance for the soul purpose of seeing people gouge their eyes out with icepicks!

And finally, the stranger's identity **WILL** be revealed shortly after the warlike chapter ends. Until then, I'll just throw random video games characters in for fun. So, without further ado, chapter twelve!

* * *

Chapter XII

A Prelude To Disaster

* * *

"What? Are you serious?" Spot had just finished telling the others about Operation Final Strike the following morning. Spot nodded. "How far are they?" Spot shrugged. "I don't think they're that far. Omega X was asking the others for some ideas." Sonic nodded, then turned to Shadow, Sephiroth, and Pac-Man. "Okay. You three, call anyone and everyone who's willing to fight for this village." They nodded. "Tails, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, and Hatcher, you all begin setting our defenses up." They nodded and turned to leave.

Sonic looked at Spot. "Which leaves you and me to gain as much info about this as we can." Spot started. "I've got to go back in there? I haven't had a decent amount of sleep in nearly two whole days! TWO DAYS!" Sonic thought about this. "Good point. You get rested up. We'll get you when its time." Spot sighed. "Thanks." Sonic shrugged. "No prob. Listen, you sure you want to go back to your house?" Spot nodded and walked off. Sonic shrugged again.

Meanwhile, the baddies were thinking about their own problems. "Okay. You actually think that this will work?" Warhead nodded. He replaced the paper on the overhead. In case you've forgotten, this is what it looks like now:

_Loath - Eating Doughnuts_

_Eggman - Alive (Unfortunately) P.S. Wiseass…_

_Warhead - Alive_

_Greedy - Conscious_

_Rez - Alive (Unfortunately)_

_Ansem - Dead (Good Riddance)_

_Sigma - Dead (Good Riddance)_

_Spooky - Dead (Good Riddance)_

_Wily - Annoying, Like Always_

_Metal Sonic - Still Missing A Head_

_Venom - Alive_

_Ripto - Dead_

_Reapermon - Alive or Dead, either or…_

_Omega X - Alive_

_Juno - Still Smiling_

Greedy suddenly started. "What a sec!" Everyone turned to him. "Where's Venom? He disappeared around chapter… Uh… Three. I think…" Everyone else started. "That's actually an intelligent question." Elsewhere in the bad side of town, Venom was singing his… or her… favorite song. "Oh… The ittsy, bittsy spider went up the water spout! Down came the rain and washed the spider out!" Unfortunately, Venom was near the active PA system and the entire bad side of town heard this.

"What on God's green earth is that?" Everyone turned towards the PA system. "And the ittsy, bittsy spider went up the spout again! Thank you! Thank you! I'll be here 'til Thursday!" Eggman slapped his face and Warhead stood erect so fast, his head went through the roof. "I've got it!" Rez looked up at him. "You don't have it. You're going to get it. I mean look at the ceiling!" Warhead looked down. "What ceiling?" Rez slapped his face. "That's the point!"

Suddenly, Wily came running in. "We've got trouble!" Eggman raised an eyebrow. "Trouble?" As if on cue, the pink, Dutch, chainsaw juggling bunnies came walking in with their weapons raised. "At last! Thanks to you, human, we have been able to cross over from our world to yours." Warhead lowered his head so he could see what was going on. "What the… What did he do?"

The tallest bunny, obviously the leader, stepped forward. "He smoked weed so much that the barrier between the two dimensions vanished for a short period of time." Warhead glared at Wily. "I told you to stop smoking!" Another bunny spoke up. "Yes. Don't you ever read the surgeon general's warning?" Eggman looked at the bunnies. "Who exactly is this surgeon general warning anyways?" The bunnies pointed to the leader. "I am the surgeon general. And that reminds me."

The leader turned around and made a beckoning motion with his hand. One of the bunnies sighed and handed over a fifty-dollar bill. Everyone just watched as this happened. "I bet him that humans would be stupid enough to let us cross over to this world. Obviously, I won." Reapermon lowered his head to Omega's ear. "Kinda reminds you of us, huh?" Omega nodded.

Eggman suddenly began rubbing his chin. "Does it matter whether a robot or human frees you?" The bunnies quickly huddled and began speaking in Dutch. They turned around after a few seconds. "After many months of debating…" Everyone raised an eyebrow. "We have decided that it does not matter." Eggman quickly jotted something down into his notebook. "Okay. If robots were able to smoke without harm to themselves, would you be able to stay here?" The leader raised an eyebrow. "Um, well… I guess so…" Eggman smirked and turned around. "Rez! Warhead! Start smoking! We've just got ourselves new allies!"

"Woah! Hold on! They didn't even agree to it yet!" The leader began rubbing his chin. "If you allow us to stay here, we will gladly help on your quest for… whatever." Warhead sighed. "Fine fine. I'll smoke. Where's the joint?" Wily reached into his coat and removed a large box. He handed in to Warhead. When he opened it, joints of different sizes, colors, and flavors were lined up. "Take your pick."

Warhead looked at Wily and he began freaking out. He turned around and jumped out of the window. "What did you do?" The baddies and bunnies watched as Warhead put the box down and began crawling out of the window. "I gave him my death glare. He's a dead man." With that, Warhead took off after Wily. They were all silent until the bunny leader looked at Eggman. "Does this happen often?"

Outside of the front door to the hideout, Sonic was eavesdropping, trying to get as much info on Operation Final Strike as he could. "So, they're bringing in bunnies, eh? What a sec…" Sonic started as realized something. "How'd Shadow get out of jail?"

-Flashback-

Shadow was spending his first night in jail. He was in the same cell as Bass, but he was looking away from him. Shadow made a 'humph' noise and Bass poked him on the shoulder. Shadow turned around and saw Bass holding a nail file. "Bass… I just started liking you a bit more!" The two then jumped to the cell bars and got to work.

-End Flashback-

"Meh. I guess it doesn't matter right now." Back inside the hideout, the bunnies and the baddies just struck the deal and Greedy was passing out flyers that explained Operation Final Strike. He laid two copies aside for Wily and Warhead. He finished passing them out and he still had one copy. For no reason, he exited the hideout, saw Sonic, and handed him the flyer. "Eggman wanted me to give this to you." With another word, Greedy returned to the hideout, leaving a stunned Sonic behind. "Um… Okay…" Sonic shrugged and ran off.

When Greedy returned, Eggman looked at him. "Greedy, do you still have that extra copy? If so, then Venom still needs a copy." Greedy looked at Eggman. "Sorry. I just gave it to that blue hedgehog who was obviously eavesdropping." Everyone gasped at this and Eggman's eye began twitching. "You gave it to who?" Greedy pointed at the door with his thumb. "I gave it to that…" Greedy finally realized who that hedgehog was. "Oops." Eggman just looked at Greedy until… "KILL HIM!"

Everyone started beating Greedy's already unconscious body to a pulp as Eggman jumped into his hovercraft. "You deal with him and I'll get the hedgehog!" He flew out of the window, but it was a bit late for that. "Hey Sonic!" Sonic came to a stop outside Pac-Man's house. Everyone was there, so he handed the paper to Tails. "Greedy just gave this to me." Pac-Man started. "Greedy? As in **his** Greedy?" Pac-Man pointed to Ristar, who shrugged. "It doesn't come as a surprise. I always knew that he was stupid."

Tails suddenly cried out in alarm. "What? What is it?" Sonic looked at his friend and Tails pointed to an advertisement for Farmer Jack's. "Meat's on sale! Buy two, get three-fourths free!" Everyone sweatdropped and Sephiroth took out his sword, which Shadow 'gave' to him before he was arrested. "Okay. You guys hold him and I'll make this quick." Shadow pushed the blade away. "That won't be necessary. Look!" Everyone looked up and saw Eggman's hovercraft float into view. "Give me it! Give me the…"

Everyone's jaws dropped as Tails stood up and handed Eggman the flyer. "Um… Okay… See you later!" Eggman flew away at almost supersonic speeds. Sonic turned to Tails and blew up. "What was that!" Tails smirked as he pulled the flyer out of nowhere. "You'll see."

Eggman was trying to figure out how it had been so easy to take the paper back when he looked at it. It wasn't the flyer, but it was funny. It read: _Eggman sucks monkey balls! Do da! Do da! Eggman sucks monkey balls! Da do da day!_ Eggman came to a screeching halt, tore the paper up, and quickly flew back to the group. "Wiseass! Now give me the paper before I…" Pac-Man smirked and pointed to something behind Eggman. "Before you realize that you've long since passed the yellow line?" Eggman started and whirled around to see that he was right.

Eggman then whirled his head into the air and saw nothing but blue sky and a few scattered clouds. Eggman shoved a figure in Pac-Man's face. "Ha ha!" Sonic pointed up at the sky. "Touché!" Eggman looked in the sky again and saw a bright, multi-colored laser heading straight for him. He cried out in alarm and began hovering away wildly. The laser landed and followed Eggman. Vectorman, who was flying through the air because he was bored, looked down and saw the laser chasing Eggman. As a matter of fact, it was spelling out 'Somebody help me!'. Vectorman shrugged and continued.

When he and the laser disappeared, Sonic turned to Shadow. "Okay. Who'd we get?" Shadow pulled out a notebook and started on the first page. "Okay. We've got Croc, Gex, Spyro, Frogger, Crash Bandicoot, Mario, the Zeros, four of the Megaman series, and a couple Robot Masters." Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Robot Masters? Aren't they…" Shadow shrugged. "Guess they don't like Wily." Sonic made a 'huh' noise and turned to Tails.

"You done reading that yet?" Tails nodded. "We should be able to build our defenses to counter anything that they had planned." Sonic smirked. "Good. Now about the Robot Masters…" Sonic turned to Shadow and he began reading the names off.

(A.N. The following are just my favorite Robot Masters. They don't actually become good in the games. So, here you are!)

"Okay. We've got Elecman, Cutman, Bombman, Iceman, Gutsman, Fireman, Metalman, Crashman, Quickman, Heatman, Shadowman, Geminiman, Topman, Snakeman, Dustman, Ringman…" Shadow inhaled deeply. "Chargeman, Crystalman, Gyroman, Plantman, Tomahawkman, Slashman, Tenguman, Frostman, and Searchman." Shadow fell to ground and began gasping for air.

Sonic whistled. "Wow! We've got twenty-five out of what?" Tails did a few quick calculations. "We've got twenty-five out of sixty-two. That's about 40 of all of them. But, hey! It's better than nothing, right?" Pac-Man nodded. "Wonder what they're doing now?"

Meanwhile, on an island far, far away, the Robot Masters were celebrating. "All hail those who weren't too damn lazy to help out!" Seven of the twenty-five Robot Masters were **_actually_** going to help out. But I can't tell you who they are, okay? Good. Anyways, Frostman waved his hands in the air. "Wait! Wait! Wait!" The crowd grew silent. "I've got something to say." He looked around the room before lifting up a… "POPSICLE!" Everyone just stared at him until Shademan spoke up. "Okay. To go into public and just randomly say that, then you're definitely a sped."

(A.N. Please note that I haven't played games like _Battle & Chase _or_ Megaman & Bass_. So forgive me if I get stuff wrong.)

Burnerman stood up. "Hey, Shademan! Leave the guy alone! It's not his fault that he's retarded!" Frostman nodded in agreement. "Yeah! It's not my fault that I'm… Hey… Wait a second…" Shademan smirked. "Hey Burnerman." He looked up and Shademan gave him the finger. "Bite me." Burnerman just stood there for a few seconds. "Oh! It's on now, bitch!" Burnerman leapt over the table and the two began beating the crap out of one another.

Heatman jumped on the table. "Alright! Riot!" He jumped into the air and landed on his rear end not too far from the fight. He stood up, rubbed his butt, turned around, had his leg pulled from underneath him, and got dragged in the cloud of smoke. "Dun nuh dun nuh dun nuh dun nuh! Batman!" A loud crack was heard. "You're a freakin' dead man!" Another loud crack was heard. "Bite me, bat boy!" The sound of metal being pierced was heard. "OW! Damn it! I didn't mean literally!"

The cloud disappeared when Shadowman grabbed Burnerman's arms and Magnetman grabbed Shademan's. Neither of them had a scratch, save the bite mark on Burnerman's arm. "How did you two… Oh…" Elecman's question was answered when all eyes turned to what was left of Heatman. There wasn't much to look at, but he was still alive. Plantman stood up. "Hey, are you okay, man?" Heatman looked at him. "Oh, I'm fine. I'm giddy. I'm so happy right now, I think that I'll break into SONG AND DANCE! Do I LOOK okay to you!" Everyone backed up after this outburst.

Elecman cleared his throat. "Okay. To change the subject, let me get this straight. The Robot Masters who are going to Video Game Village are BLEEP, BLEEP, BLEEP, BLEEP, BLEEP, BLEEP, and BLEEP. Right?"

(A.N. Well, I did say that you weren't supposed to know their names, right?)

Everyone nodded. 'Great. Then its settled. They'll set off tonight and may we wish the best of luck to you." Everyone began cheering and soon began chanting the name of the lucky Robot Masters.

Back in the Video Game Village, the baddies were doing the same thing. Well, almost… "GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!" Warhead and Rez were racing, seeing who could smoke the most in five minutes. All of the windows were opened and yet smoke was everywhere. When the race was over, Warhead won and began dancing around when Wily suddenly clutched his chest. "Hey! Are you okay?" Wily stopped clutching his chest, returned to his normal look, and fell down.

"What the…" The bunnies began snickering. "We can see what killed him from here!" Eggman, who'd managed to outrun the laser, raised an eyebrow. "The cause of death?" The leader bunny nodded. "Yup. Lung Cancer!" Warhead stopped dancing, scribbled something down, and slammed it onto the overhead.

_Loath - Missing_

_Eggman - Alive (Unfortunately) P.S. Wiseass…_

_Warhead - Alive_

_Greedy - Conscious_

_Rez - Alive (Unfortunately)_

_Ansem - Dead (Good Riddance)_

_Sigma - Dead (Good Riddance)_

_Spooky - Dead (Good Riddance)_

_Wily - Dead (Thank God for Lung Cancer!)_

_Metal Sonic - Still Missing A Head_

_Venom - Probably Singing Somewhere_

_Ripto - Dead_

_Reapermon - Alive or Dead, either or…_

_Omega X - Alive_

_Juno - Still Smiling_

Eggman noticed something. "What happened to the Bonnes on your list?" Warhead looked at him. "They've been off the list for some time now." Greedy turned to Warhead. "Yes. But why?" Warhead chuckled. Meanwhile, in a ruin underground, the Bonnes were making the best of their situation. "How long do you think we've been locked in here?" Tron shrugged. "I dunno. A couple chapters, at least." Teasel nodded. "Got any sevens?" Tron slammed her hand into the ground and handed the cards to him. "Bastard."

In the good side of town, Spot woke up and rejoined the group. "I suck at fighting though!" Pac-Man nodded. "Perhaps. But we need all the help we can get." Spot threw his hand to the left of them and a ball of 7-up went flying. "I'm not sure how much help that's gonna be." Pac-Man thought about this. "Good point. In that case…" Spot interrupted. "In that case, I'll watch after your kids." Pac-Man started. "Come on. It's the least I could do." After a bit of persuasion, Spot talked Pac-Man into it.

"Fine. But if any of them wind up…" Spot backed up. Don't worry. I've dealt with my fair share of psychopaths before. I think I'm good to go." Pac-Man raised an eyebrow. "Psychopaths?" Spot rubbed his hands together nervously. "Never mind. It would be better if you didn't know." Pac-Man's eyes narrowed as Sonic came running up. Shortly behind him were Shadow, Tails, Sephiroth, Spyro, and Crash Bandicoot. "Ready guys?" Spot began walking to Pac-Man's house, waving to him in the process. "Give me a sec." Spot paused and turned as Pac-Man began walking towards him. They both stopped when Rouge, Amy, and Knuckles came running up.

"We don't have a second! Look!" Rouge thrust her finger towards the yellow line that was a few hundred yards away. Spot freaked out when he saw this and began running for his house. "I've got to grab something!" Pac-Man started at this. Spot didn't like being close to violence. And yet, he was running towards the line that the final bosses, dressed as if ready for a war, were looking at. "Everyone ready?" When the baddies cheered, Eggman smirked. "In that case, let's take this village by force." And they crossed the line.

Meanwhile, in the real world, the stranger was getting annoyed. "I've gone through this whole forest at least FIVE times already, and I haven't found a damn thing! The store manager's a…" The stranger stopped when he heard a noise to his left. He whirled around with his bazooka. "Who's…" The stranger started when he saw a cave in front of him. "That wasn't there before." He carefully walked in and soon began falling. When he landed, he cursed the forest and looked at a tree. To his surprise, it looked more pixilated than the trees he'd just seen. And that meant only one thing. He smirked that evil smirk again. "Well well. So, I've finally arrived at the dimension of Video Game Village."

* * *

In the next chapter, the war between the baddies, the good guys, and the bunnies begins and backup comes at an unexpected time. Tune in next time when a war starts up between **_The Good, The Bad, And The Bunnies._** And guess what? It's that time again! No, its not time to get a facelift. It's time for more pointless questions! Yay!

_Why did Spot run back to his house?_

_What evil have the final bosses created this time?_

_What will the stranger do now that he's in the Video Game Village dimension?_

_Will the good guys be able to tell Spot of the stranger's arrival in time?_

_Who is this mysterious stranger anyways?_

_When will I stop with these pointless questions?_

_Why is this fanfic so much shorter than I thought it would be?_

_And will I make a sequel?_

I have the answers, but the only way that you'll ever hear them is if you Read and Review!

* * *

Sonic: Now you're turning to blackmail, eh?

Metal Sonic EX: -hits Sonic on the head with a tire iron- Shut up! You're not wanted here.


	13. The Good, The Bad, and The Bunnies

Video Game Village

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but the storyline. I'm so sad all of the time… My life has no meaning… Why must I feel this way… Well, it's called depression! And, for heavy depression relief, there's Zoloft! Now, as for the side effects…

In this chapter, the war between the baddies, the good guys, and the bunnies begins and backup comes at an unexpected time. This is going to be a long chapter, but not as long some of the other chapters I have planned. Anyways, here is lucky chapter thirteen!

* * *

Chapter XIII

The Good, The Bad, And The Bunnies

* * *

Pac-Man tensed up when the baddies crossed the line and everyone heard those words. "Assume your battle stations!" Shadow thrust a finger in the final bosses direction. "Okay, boys! Let's get 'em!" Spyro, Crash Bandicoot, and the Zeros, who'd walked up not too long ago, cheered and began running forward, but stopped when Tails blocked his path. "Wait! A full force assault is what they're prepared for! We'll need to out-strategize them!" Shadow and the others looked around for a second. "Screw logic! Get 'em!" After the Zeros outburst, everyone cheered again and took off towards the baddies.

What followed next was too graphic to show. Let's just say that Crash Bandicoot won't be jumping for a while, the Zeros were given bloody noses, Spyro's fire breath was almost permanently gotten rid of, and Shadow got somewhat of an unwanted hair wax. The group pulled themselves back to the others and Tails smirked. "Told you so." They mumbled and a plane was seen overhead. "Who's that?" Several parachutes jumped out and, when they landed, Shadow forgot about the pain on his back and he went, "Score!"

In front out them were the seven Robot Masters who had come to help. They were Metalman, Crashman, Shadowman, Geminiman, Snakeman, Crystalman, and Plantman.

(A.N. These Robot Masters are, as one would say, the cream of the crop. They are my favorites of my favorites.)

Pac-Man raised an eyebrow. "What happened to…" Metalman shrugged. "Only seven of us were planning on coming. Elecman and Heatman were supposed to come, but they slept in. So, Geminiman and myself are here in their place." Shadow growled. "I'll make each and every one of them pop when I get my hands on them!" Geminiman started. "Hey! Just cause we pop when you beat us doesn't give you the right to make fun of us!"

Shadow and Geminiman would've gotten in a fight had it not been for Metalman's warning. "You might want to back up." They both looked at him and they saw that he had a detonator in his hand. "What's that for?" Metalman pushed the button and, to everyone's surprise, Spot's house blew to pieces. "That." Pac-Man just gaped at this.

"Why'd you do that!" Metalman formed an 'O' with his lips. "Did someone live there?" Pac-Man became ticked. "Someone didn't just live there! Someone **WAS** there!" Metalman started and looked at the house's remains. The baddies had nearly hit the baddies, but one or two were still injured. Metalman looked shocked. 'Oops." Sonic suddenly pointed. 'Hey! Take a look, guys!" Everyone turned and saw Spot looking at the burning wreckage of his house. "Meh. No biggie."

Pac-Man and Metalman seemed surprised by this. "Spot! He just blew up your house!" Spot shrugged. "Nothing was in it. I moved it all elsewhere." Metalman did the 'Score!' motion the Shadow had done and looked at Crashman. "Ha ha! I got away with blowing something up!" Snakeman grumbled. "Dirty, brown-haired bastard." Sephiroth looked at the Robot Masters. "You've got hair?" They looked at each other, then they removed there helmets.

Metalman had a dirty brown tuft of hair on his head. Crashman also had brown hair, but he had a lighter shade of brown. Shadowman had grayish hair, Geminiman had a bright cyan tuft of hair, and Snakeman had a light green color. Crystalman had a sky blue tuft of hair and finally, Plantman had a light pink tuft. Metalman came back with a witty comeback. "What'd you think we were? Bald?" Sephiroth shuddered at the thought.

The Robot Masters replaced their helmets and Geminiman split in two. "Well then, let's get this party started!" They both ran in front of the baddies, who had just stood up and began walking again. Warhead held up a finger. 'Hey, look. It's Geminiman." They both bowed.

"Yes, it is I…"

"And I!"

"We are the great Geminiman!"

"And we seek some guidance."

Eggman raised an eyebrow. "Guidance?" They nodded, they one of them pulled in a tape recorder, push Play, and they both began singing and dancing. "Do you know the way to San Jose?" The Robot Masters gaped at this while Metalman slapped a hand on his face and began shaking his head. Snakeman began walking towards them. "I'll get 'em."

When Snakeman arrived, the Geminiman twins were a third of the way through the song when Snakeman pushes Stop, grabbed the two by the neck, and said, "Please forgive our interruption. Please, continue your plan for mass homicide. We'll be talking." Snakeman dragged the two away, leaving the confused baddies behind. Billy Hatcher arrived at the group at almost the same time that Snakeman did. Snakeman throw the twins forward and held a fist in the air. "Pull yourself together!" Geminiman fused into one again and Snakeman lowered the fist. "That's better."

Hatcher gasped and yelled at the top of his lungs. "Bunnies!" Sonic looked in an annoyed way at Hatcher. "What?" Hatcher pointed. "Bunnies!" Across the grass, pink bunnies were hopping around. Eggman saw this and smirked evilly. "Excellent." The bunnies were fine until… "BUNNIES!" Plantman began running towards them like a hippie. Crashman sighed and pulled out a cell phone. "Elecman? Yeah. We'll need a replacement for Plantman. Yeah. He's after pink bunnies this time." The bunnies stood erect again, said something in Dutch, and began to juggle chainsaws.

"Now the bunnies are speaking Dutch and juggling chainsaws. Uh huh. Uh huh. Uh huh. Listen, shut up for a sec. We need a replacement for Plantman and something that repels pink, Dutch, chainsaw juggling bunnies. Okay, replacement's on the way. As for the bunnies? Uh huh. Uh huh. Uh huh. Wait! Are you sure about that? Positive? 100 sure? Okay, we might as well. After all, we know nothing about these things. Thanks for your time and I'd just like to say that it's been nice talking to you."

Crashman hung up and Crystalman looked at him. "Well?" Crashman looked apathetically at the group. "Okay. Elecman says that to beat the bunnies, we need to bend over…" Everyone beat over. "Turn around…" They did so. "And…" Crashman sighed. 'And kiss your ass goodbye cause there's no way in hell that we're beating that." Shadowman stood erect. "You sure?" Crashman nodded. "He's 100 sure."

Geminiman looked over and gasped. "Um, guys?" Everyone turned and they also gasped. Plantman was singing in Dutch while juggling chainsaws while the bunnies looked at him weird. "What do we now?" The leader turned around and bent over. "We kiss our asses goodbye cause there's no way in hell that we're… Hey! Wait a sec! We do this for a living!" The leader spun back around and Plantman was still juggling the chainsaws.

The baddies ignored this and continued on, only to be stopped by the Classic Megaman series, the X series, the Legends series, the Zero series, and the Kingdom Hearts people. "That's far enough!" Warhead looked at the baddies, then they all looked at the good guys. "Kill 'em!" The baddies charged and the battle began. X shoot numerous charged shots at Reapermon, who was thrown back. Bass combined with Treble and shot a purple laser that entered and exited Eggman's robot, Eggman put his butt back in the seat once he thought it was safe. Everything was looking good for the good guys until…

"I'm a little teapot, short and stout! Here is my handle! Here is my spout!" Everyone turned to see Venom swaying back and forth on the sidewalk. "Oh boy. Backup. We're so lucky." Eggman snapped at Warhead. 'Shut up and keep going." Everyone shrugged and continued fighting. Meanwhile, on another plane, some real backup for the baddies was on it's way to the good side of town. One of them looked over at the others.

The first was yellow, had a small, skinny body, and had an 'N' on his head. The second was female, had brownish skin, and wore an odd-looking armor. The third was a normal, video game human who was about 6' 7", wore a neat suit, and had a large gun not-to-far from him. The fourth, himself, was an armored reploid who looked like a colonel.

The human looked at the others. "What do we do when we get there?" The yellow person answered, "We kill them, bandicoots and all!" He began laughing insanely and the human beat him in the back of the head with his gun, making him fall to the floor unconscious. The female sighed. "Thank you." The human shrugged. "No problem, Sera."

The final boss of _Megaman Legends 2_ looked at the colonel. "Any ideas, Redips?" The final boss of _Megaman X: Command Mission_ shrugged. "I dunno. Mr. X?" The _Streets of Rage_ final boss shrugged and looked at Cortex, final boss of _Crash Bandicoot_. "It's obvious that we're in the hands of morons like this. We'll just have to go with whatever the final bosses at Video Game Village have planned. The others nodded in agreement.

Back at Video Game Village, Eggman's new robot was nearly half-destroyed, and that wasn't good because it cost a lot to make. Speaking of money problems, here comes the biggest one of them all now. "Hey, guys! It's Loath and the Bonnes!" Loath was driving towards the crowd in a pinkish tank while Tron was running towards them in a similar pink robot.

"It's the Gustaff and the Gustaff Tank! Now we'll be the laughing stock of Video Game Village when we conquer it!" Tron raised the Gustaff's hand. "I'll do it! I swear I will!" Eggman looked at them. "Where've you been?" Tron pointed to Warhead. "That bastard locked us in the basement!" Warhead ignored this and continued smashing thing. "Sorry! Can't here you!"

Back at the group of good guys, they'd left Pac-Man's front yard and left Spot in charge of Junior and Pac-Baby. To pass the time, Spot and Junior continued their project. "What do you think?" Spot thought for a sec. "Just a few more lines and I think that we'll be done. Are you sure you want to do it in front of the entire town?" Junior nodded. "I feel like this is necessary." Spot nodded, understandingly.

Back at the battle, Sonic and the others joined in the fight. Metalman threw two metal saw blades at Greedy, who countered them with thunderbolts. Crashman's Crash Bombs were becoming a nuisance to Loath and Shadowman threw a shuriken at Warhead, which buried itself into his shoulder.

Both sides quickly paused and looked at Warhead. "What happened?" Warhead began to work the blade back and forth and it eventually came loose. "The bastard threw a shuriken at me!" Warhead hurled it back at Shadowman deflected it with his katana. "Where'd you get that?" Shadowman smirked. "Ebay."

The fight resumed and Sephiroth began fighting Rez. He managed to dodge every slash of the deadly sword and Sephiroth bumped into Tifa. "Why you…" Sephiroth thrust a finger in her face. "Go ahead! Use your restraining order! I'd prefer that you'd all be dead anyway!" Tifa got a weird look on her face. "Restraining order? Oh, yeah! That one… It expired a couple of days ago." Sephiroth's eye started twitching and he yelled out something that caused everyone to stop fighting. "SIN HARVEST!"

This attack hit everybody surrounding Sephiroth. Omega grabbed Juno's floating hand and held it menacingly. "I have a hand and I WILL use it!" Juno looked at Omega and smiled. "Please release my hand." Omega looked at Juno. "Sorry! It's every man for himself now!" Juno frowned. "I'll ask again. Please…" Omega swung the arm at Juno. "Stay back!"

Juno opened his eyes, which were blood red and pupilless, and he began talking in a demonic tone of voice. **_"Release my hand, mortal!"_** Omega looked at this and he dropped the arm, which flew back to Juno's side. Juno closed his eyes like he was going to burn everyone to ashes with his fiery eye beams, but he smiled again. "Thank you."

Everyone turned to see a puddle of yellowish liquid. "Is that what I think it is?" Everyone followed the trail up to the last person they ever expected. "Dude! You're like the freaking Grim Reaper!" Reapermon looked over at Geminiman. "I've seen one too many horror movies." Everyone sweatdropped and, due to Metalman's oddly good timing, they all started fighting again. "Sissy!"

Meanwhile, in yet another plane, three new Robot Masters were heading towards the good side of town. They were Tomahawkman, Cutman, and Quickman. Tomahawkman tried striking up a conversation.

"Hey, guys. So, what do we do when we get there?"

"…"

"…"

"Um, guys?"

"…"

"…"

"Guys. I need you to stop staring at each other."

Cutman blinked and Quickman held his hands up in triumph. "Yes! Now I've just got to beat Flashman in a staring contest and I'm the world champion!" Tomahawkman shook his head. "We've got more important things to worry about than who's left to beat in a staring contest." Cutman nodded in agreement. "Yeah. After all, we could be trying to figure out where to go for lunch 'cause I'm starving." Tomahawkman slapped his face.

Back at the battle, Geminiman was giving Eggman serious problems that were made even worse when Sonic joined in. Snakeman was just watching the bunnies and Plantman fighting with chainsaws. Plantman had said something offensive in Dutch and now the bunnies were ticked. "En garde!" The bunnies dodged a few slashes from Plantman. "Touché!"

The fight continued until a plane flew over head. "What the…" When three people jumped out of the plane, one was falling faster than the others. "Hey guys! Now you know why they call me Quick…" As Quickman slammed into the ground, his allies landing next to him moments later, Cutman sighed. "They call you the quick and painless death, I see." Quickman slowly lifted one arm in order to give Cutman the bird. "Bite me."

Tomahawkman looked around and saw Plantman dueling the bunnies with chainsaws. "What the… Am I seeing things?" Everyone shook their heads and continued fighting. Cutman looked at this and blew a whistle which he pulled out of nowhere. "Guys… I think it's time…" Quickman instantly recovered and whipped out a tape recorder. The bunnies hissed at this. "What's your problem?" Eggman looked at the bunnies. "He knows our one and only weakness! Kill him!"

The bunnies revved up their chainsaws and ran towards them. "CHARGE… MAN!" Chargeman walked out of nowhere and the fanfic temporarily stopped as I magically reached in and flicked him away. When the fanfic resumed, the bunnies continued running towards the ten Robot Masters who were lined up. Metalman looked over at Crashman, then Geminiman, and finally Quickman. "Hit it." Quickman pushed Play and nobody will ever forget what happened next.

Almost immediately, the infamous Numa Numa song began playing and the ten Robot Masters began singing along. When the music grew louder, they began to dance around like the kid in the video. The bunnies hissed as loud as they could and steam began to lift from their bodies. They slowed to a stop and began to melt as the Robot Masters did the eyebrow thing in unison. After a long and quite painful death, the song ended and all that remained of the bunnies were smoldering piles of ashes.

"How'd you know what their weakness was?" Crashman smirked. "Elecman knows EVERYTHING!" Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Why'd you say that he said that there was no hope?" Crashman shrugged. "I lied. Plain and simple." Sonic shrugged. 'Whatever." The fight resumed, but was shortly interrupted by yet another plane flying overhead. "For the love of… This is getting ridiculous." Three parachutes dropped out and a flash of light revealed the forth.

Sera floated there and noticed that Juno was looking weird at her. "Kill him before I decide to." Juno smile became even bigger. "It's nice to see you too, Sera." Sera sighed. "I told you a thousand times, you moron! My name is Zsa-Zsa!" Juno frowned slightly. "But I…" Sera screamed at the top of her lungs, which shattered a few windows. 'ZSA-ZSA!"

As Mr. X, Redips, and Cortex landed, Cortex began laughing like a maniac again. Mr. X easily knocked him out and he turned to Warhead. "Nice to see you again, my old friend!" Warhead and Mr. X shook hands as Redips looked around. He paused when he saw X. "Well, you can't have a war without…" The Zeros suddenly shouted in unison. "US! CAN'T HAVE A WAR WITHOUT US!"

Redips looked at them. "I was going to say that you can't have a war without some hippie trying to find a 'peaceful' way to kill psychos, but that works too." X became ticked and shot a buster shot at Redips, who easily dodged it. The buster shot continued on until it nailed Cortex, who'd just regained consciousness, in the head, knocking him out again.

Mr. X held up his huge gun and yelled, "Who wants some!" Plantman saw this and ran under a nearby tree. The nine remaining Robot Masters looked at each other before raising their hands. "Um… Okay… Take this!" Mr. X began to shoot at the nine wildly, however, the bullets deflected off of their metallic bodies. "Damn you all to hell!" They all smirked.

The fight resumed and Eggman's robot was junk by now. Eggman was firing lasers from the hovercraft that he's always in while Sonic was easily avoiding the lasers. "Ha ha! Can't shoot me!" Eggman slammed his fist into the console. "Hold still, dammit!" Eggman slowly lifted his fist and realized that he'd smashed the hovercraft's self-destruct button. "Uh oh." The explosion wiped out almost everybody who was weak enough. Rez blew to pieces, Eggman was sent flying, Quickman was thrown several meters backwards, and Warhead got dirt in his eye. "My eyes!"

When Warhead cleaned out his eyes, he held up his recently revised paper. Everyone stopped to look at it and a few people began laughing.

_Bonnes - Alive & Pissed_

_Loath - Alive, But Making An Ass Out Of Himself_

_Eggman -Possibly Dead_

_Warhead - Alive_

_Greedy - Conscious_

_Venom - Singing 'I'm A Little Teapot'_

_Reapermon - Alive or Dead, either or…_

_Omega X - Alive_

_Juno - Still Smiling_

_Sera - Alive_

_Mr. X - Doing Just Fine_

_Redips - Alive (Don't Know Why He Came…)_

_Cortex - Unconscious_

_Rez - Dead (Hallelujah!)_

"What happened to the others who were…" Warhead shrugged and pocketed the paper. "I got rid of them. They were doing nothing but taking up space." Suddenly, Ripto walked out of nowhere. "Hey guys! Look! It's shorty!" Everyone turned to look and Warhead started. "You're dead! You can't be here!" Ripto shrugged. "Let me ask you something. Is this the first time that I'm talking or did that piece-of-crap robotic clone say something?" Juno looked at Omega and he looked at Ripto. "Robotic clone?" Ripto waved the question off. 'Long story." The fight finally resumed as X and Mr. X got into a fight.

"I'm the real X!"

"No, I am!"

"Well, I've got a bigger gun than you!"

"No, you don't!"

"How dare you defy the power of Mr. X!"

"Yeah! Well, how dare you defy Mrs. X! Hey… Wait a minute…"

Everyone paused and looked at Megaman X as if he were crazy. Mr. X raised his gun and fired a few rounds as X went Matrix-style. After time went back to normal, X reached up and shot his evil counterpart from the Zero series in the head. He rubbed the now sore part of his forehead. He fell unconscious as Cortex regained consciousness. "Stop hitting me in the head! I heard that there is a sale at Dunkin' Donuts and I want to get as many doughnuts as I can!" Cortex began walking away and everyone watched as he walked down the street and into a coincidentally well-placed land mine.

Warhead began laughing his head off and he looked into space. You know, the part of space that Warhead saw and wasn't supposed to see. "Nice one, Metal Sonic EX! Keep it up!" As much as I appreciated the compliment, I began to waved my arms around. "No! Stop it! You don't see me!" Sonic raised his hand into the air. "We can see you just fine." I get irritated and I snap my middle finger and thumb. I was replaced with a blue sky. "Hey guys?' Everyone looked to Crystalman. "What were we looking at?" Many people muttered, "I dunno."

Anyways, Metalman decided that it was time for Plantman to go. So, he called for a plane and, seconds later, one landed. Crystalman dragged Plantman's sleeping form up into the plane and he was soon followed by Shadowman and Snakeman. "See ya later, guys!" Everyone waved goodbye to the four Robot Masters and they watched as the plane flew away. Crashman suddenly started. "Why'd Snakeman get on the plane." Metalman shrugged. "I dunno. I think it was because he has something to do in another fanfic."

Crashman shrugged and Quickman began running away. "Wait! You forgot to take me!" He began running off a close to Sonic's speed. Meanwhile, on the plane, Shadowman looked at Snakeman. "Why'd you get on?" He smirked. "Long story. Hey, isn't that Quickman?" Plantman woke up and everyone gazed out of the window to see Quickman running after them. "Hey! It is! Hi, Quickman!" Everyone waved and Quickman gave them the bird again.

Back at the recently resumed fight, Warhead was growing tired and, for no reason whatsoever, Mario jumped out of nowhere and bounced off of his head. "Dammit! Where've you been?" Shadow raised a hand. "Yes?" Shadow began twiddling his fingers. "Mario wasn't going to come. He even convinced Croc, Gex, and Frogger not to come." Warhead stayed silent for a moment. "Kinda reminds me about that lazy ass Bowser." Mario disappeared and the fight resumed.

Suddenly, Loath swung his arms around. 'Wait! Wait! How are we still taking so much damage if Sephiroth used Sin Harvest?" Warhead started. "Uh oh." At that moment, the Gustaff Tank blew to pieces, the Gustaff itself blew to pieces, each sending robot and Servbot parts everywhere, Juno fell to the ground, and Redips just stood there. "Wait. I wasn't here when this happened. Which means that I'm immune!" He threw his hands up in triumph just as he fell to the ground, dead.

"What just happened?" MR. X chuckled. "I poisoned his wine. It's amazing what a small amount of Prozac can do!" Warhead and Mr. X high-fived and Warhead scribbled something down again. He revealed first to Mr. X, then to everyone else.

_Bonnes - Dead, But Still Pissed_

_Loath - Dead, But Still Making An Ass Out Of Himself_

_Eggman - Possibly Dead_

_Warhead - Alive_

_Greedy - Conscious_

_Venom - Singing 'I'm A Little Teapot'_

_Reapermon - Alive or Dead, either or…_

_Omega X - Alive_

_Juno - Dead, I Think…_

_Sera - Alive_

_Mr. X - Doing Just Fine_

_Redips - Dead_

_Cortex - Dead_

_Rez - Dead (Hallelujah!)_

Warhead began laughing as Spot and Pac-Man's kids came running up. "Thank God I found you!" Spot spun Pac-Baby around, she burped, and what was left of the final bosses was sent flying back to the bad side of town. As they were flying through the air, Warhead gave them some advice. "Don't look to the right." Mr. X, Sera, and Reapermon looked and saw, for the third time, those familiar faces. "Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Warhead swung a fist at Sera. "I told you not to look!"

Back at the good side of town, the good guys were celebrating their success and Spot was the main attraction. "You did it, Spot!" Spot chuckled. "Actually, the hero here is Pac-Baby. She did all of the work while I sat on my lazy behind." Pac-Man laughed. "You've got a point! But all that remains to do is find out how we're gonna get your house rebuilt." Spot started. "Wait. Remember that wood on the side of my house?"

In a few hours, almost everybody who knew him was helping to rebuild Spot's house next to Pac-Man's. If I didn't say this before, I'll say it now. Pac-Man's house is in a small fenced-in area on top of a large hill. Lucy's house is not too far up away from their house. Shortly, Spot's house was on the road to repair. Everybody took a little break and Junior even started playing his song that Spot and him had written.

However, this celebration was to be short-lived. The stranger was traveling through the pixilated forest at about the same rate that he was in the real world. "Dammit! I'm getting frustrated with this forest! If I don't find an exit within the next three seconds, I'm going to burn this entire forest…"

He never got a chance to finish because he exited the forest and found himself face-to-face with a large wall and gate. "…down." He began chuckling, but chuckling soon became laughter. "At long last, Spot! Vengeance will be mine!" And with that, the stranger jumped over the wall and into Video Game Village.

* * *

Okay……… Oh, where do I begin? I know! I'll start by apologizing for this somewhat misleading chapter summary. This chapter wasn't as warlike as I thought it would be. Nor was it that long. And backup came at numerous times. Ah, well.…… Can't be perfect.……

Anyways, at long last, in the next chapter, the stranger finally confronts Spot and their somewhat odd relationship is revealed in the first of hopefully many action/ adventure genre chapters. Tune in next time to see what happens during **_Post Nuclear._**

* * *

Metal Sonic EX - Sorry. No boring afterthoughts. Just Read and Review and I'll be happy! 


	14. Post Nuclear

Video Game Village

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but the storyline. Yes. The storyline IS mine. So there.

In this chapter, the stranger finally confronts Spot and their somewhat odd relationship is revealed in the first of hopefully many action/ adventure genre chapters. I'll bet that I've made one or two of the people who read this pull there hair out. If so, then I have some advice for them: Get a life you bums! And now, chapter fourteen!

* * *

Chapter XIV

Post Nuclear

* * *

Junior got a standing ovation when he finishing playing his song. Lucy, who was about his height and wore a pink skirt with pigtails, came up and kissed him on the cheek. Junior immediately blushed a bright crimson as Pac-Man looked at Spot. "I take it that this was your little project." Spot nodded and Pac-Man smirked. Sonic handed Spot a hammer and mumbled a few words to Spot. He nodded, turned around, and left. Pac-Man raised an eyebrow and Sonic explained that he'd asked Spot to put up a 'Welcome to Video Game Village' sign at the main gate.

Speaking of which, the stranger just walked away from the main gate as Spot walked up to it. He walked through the gate, posted the sign, made sure it was even, and headed back to the Pac-Man residence. Unfortunately, everyone there had gotten back to work just as the stranger walked into sight.

"Hey, Spot! Good news! We're almost…"

By the time the Pac-Man realized it wasn't Spot he was talking to, he raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Spot. What's with the new look?" The stranger glanced at him, then he continued forward. "Thank you. You've helped me a great deal." Pac-Man and several other people stared as the stranger turned the corner.

Back in the bad side of town, the baddies (or what was left of them) were planning a desperation move. "I've got an idea." All eyes turned to Greedy. "We sneak into the good side of town…" Everyone nodded. "Get within range of the good guys…" Everyone nodded again. "And we run like living hell, trying to do as much damage as we can before we get sent back here!" Everyone (save Greedy) anime-dropped. Ripto sighed. "It's better than nothing." Greedy beamed while Sera held up a beam and beamed Greedy upside the head. "What was that for?" Sera pointed to the recently-reactivated Juno. "We get enough smiling from him."

Spot finally reached the future spot for his new house. "Hey guys." Everyone stopped to look at Spot. "What happened to your old look?" Spot raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" Pac-Man pointed at the corner where the stranger had turned. "You know… That silvery look…" Spot suddenly tensed up. "Silvery? He didn't look like me did he?" Everyone glanced at everyone else. "Um, yeah."

Spot immediately changed to frenzy mode. "OH CRAP! SON OF A… HE CAN'T BE HERE! HE JUST… I'VE GOT TO GO! I'VE GOT TO GET OUTTA HERE! I'VE GOT TO…" Some chuckling came from behind Spot and he immediately froze. "You've just got to find better hiding places." Spot slowly turned around to face the stranger, the last person he wanted to see before he died. "Guys… Allow me to have the unfortunate pleasure of introducing my worst nightmare…" Everyone gasped when they saw the stranger, especially since he was smiling in a most evil way. Spot gulped. "Metal Spot…"

(A.N. Dun duh duh! The truth is revealed! In case you don't know who Metal Spot is, he's the guy that you can't kill in the _Post Nuclear_ level of _Spot Goes To_ _Hollywood_.)

(Spot Goes To Hollywood (Sega Genesis) - Post Nuclear begins playing)

(Remixes)

None, that I know of…

Metal Spot chuckled again. "I searched high and low for you, Spot. I admit, it was one of the best times I've had." Spot slowly began inching his way to his left and Metal Spot noticed this. "Hold it!" In a flash of light, a bazooka appeared in his hand and Spot tensed up again as Metal Spot aimed the weapon at his head. "You didn't forget my little friend, did you?"

Spot raised his arms. "Okay. I don't know why you want to kill me, but I hope it has nothing to do with Spot Goes To Hollywood." Metal Spot narrowed his eyes. "Don't worry. It doesn't." Spot lowered his arms slightly as his friends formed a crowd behind him. "Really?" Metal Spot lowered the weapon slightly. "Yeah. It had **_EVERYTHING_** to do with it!"

Spot jumped at this outburst, as did everyone behind him. "It's because of you that I got the part that I did!" Spot looked weakly at Metal Spot. "I didn't…" Metal Spot cut him off. "YES YOU DID!" Spot jumped back and Metal Spot began backing up a few steps. "You ruined my life and I'll be certain to end yours!" Spot opened his eyes slowly. "I really hope that that was a slip of the tongue." Metal Spot snarled. "Consider my patience tested! The time to die is now, Spot!"

(Spot Goes To Hollywood (Sega Genesis) - Post Nuclear restarts)

Spot slowly began making his way to his left as Metal Spot kept the bazooka aimed at him. "You can't escape it. Just hold still and accept your fate!" Spot smirked weakly. "I'd prefer that I didn't hold still." Metal Spot's eyes narrowed and he soon regained the evil smirk. "Have it your way. More fun for me." Metal Spot's bazooka began glowing on the inside and Spot started. He turned and began running like Death was on his heels.

Metal Spot turned the weapon and, firing three at a time, shot fifteen rockets hurtling after him. "Poop on a stick!" Spot swerved around each of the explosions and he managed to jump into the bush. "Ha! You've become mighty desperate if you ask me." Metal Spot fired another rocket, blowing the bushes to pieces. The crowd watching this gasped and a few people shouted. "Spot!"

(Spot Goes To Hollywood (Sega Genesis) - Post Nuclear pauses)

Back in the bad side of town, Warhead was doodling on that paper of his again. He finally picked up the overhead and put the paper on it. This is what it looked like now:

_Eggman - Possibly Dead_

_Warhead - Alive_

_Greedy - Conscious_

_Venom - Who Knows? Who Cares?_

_Reapermon - Alive or Dead, either or…_

_Omega X - Alive_

_Juno - Dead, I Think…_

_Sera - Alive_

_Mr. X - Doing Just Fine_

_Ripto - Alive For God Knows What Reason_

Mr. X was about to say something when Eggman fell through the roof. He was still alive, but he was wearing a kilt, a sombrero, and his mustache had a little flame at one end. Mr. X chuckled at this. "Talk about 'Around The World in 80 Days'." Warhead nudged Mr. X's arm. "More like 'Around The World in 80 Minutes'." The two began whooping it up as Eggman doused his flaming mustache. "Har har." Greedy regained consciousness, only to be beamed in the head with the beam by Sera again. "I did that 'cause I felt like it."

(Spot Goes To Hollywood (Sega Genesis) - Post Nuclear resumes)

The bush was nothing more than smoldering ash now. Pac-Man stared in horror as the robotic counterpart for one of his most-deared friends approached it. "Thus ends the legacy of…" He paused when the noise from someone revving a motorcycle was heard. "What in the…" Spot, now riding a not-very-detailed motorcycle, burst from the burst, bounced off of Metal Spot's head, and skidded to a stop not-too-far away.

Metal Spot spun around and looked at the machine with disgust. Spot still looked panicked, just not as much as before. 'Fine! If it's a fight you want…" He revved the handlebars. "Then it's one you'll get!" Metal Spot smirked. "So eager to die, are we? Well, I'm fine with that. Take this!" Metal Spot made the motion of firing a rocket from the bazooka he had once held in his hand. When he realized he wasn't holding it anymore, Metalman began whistling as everyone saw the weapon hiding behind his back.

Metal Spot snarled. "Give me the weapon or I'll make you forever regret it!" Metalman scoffed. "Yeah right. But, if you insist…" Metalman threw the weapon into the air and Spot just managed to catch it. "His metallic counterpart glared at him. "You know what I can do to you… Now, give me…" Spot managed to shoot a burst of energy from the bazooka and it cut Metal Spot off as it hit his face.

Spot started, then turned the motorcycle around. "I'm outta here." Spot drove away, leaving behind a baffled group. As Metal Spot jumped, something clicked and he began hovering in midair. "This isn't over yet!" He took off after Spot and Sonic, Crashman, and Pac-Man all took a few steps forward. "We can't let Spot do this alone! Come on!"

Vectorman took off into the air, carrying Crashman on his back, Sonic took off at sonic-speed, and everyone else began running after them. Meanwhile, Spot was currently shooting at Metal Spot, who was dodging each shot. Metal Spot reached up and removed his triangular sunglasses, revealing two large, glowing red orbs that some would call eyeballs. Metal Spot then threw the glasses like a Frisbee and Spot just barely managed to dodge it. Good thing too, because it sliced through a tree like a knife through fuck butter.

(A.N. Don't ask… It's my friend's idea.)

Spot tensed up and dodged the sunglasses as they looped around like a boomerang. Metal Spot caught them and was about to hurl them at Spot again when he got a decent dosage of Crash Bomb. He turned around and saw Vectorman and Crashman. They both started when they saw those glowing red eyes. However, seeing as Metal Spot wasn't watching where he was going, he flew straight into a tree. Vectorman and Crashman managed to stop and another Crash Bomb was fired.

Two Silver Tomahawks and Metal Blades were also fired as the Robot Masters managed to catch up, followed by everyone else. Metal Spot roared and took off after Spot again. This time, no one moved because as Metal Spot disappeared in the distance, Spot rolled his motorcycle out of the bushes. Pac-Man was the first to ask. "How did you…" Vectorman just stood there, beaming. Pac-Man turned his head. "And where'd you get this?" Spot patted the motorcycle. "This has been my most prized possession since when I first met this psychopath.

(A.N. In case you haven't pieced it together yet, the motorcycle is the one Spot has to fight the fourth world boss in. First, you go through the _Virtual World_ level. Then, you have to fight the boss. It's actually quite fun, I recommend that you try it.)

"Psychopath, eh? Sounds fun." Everyone started and looked up at Metal Spot. He narrowed his eyes. "I pieced it together when you drove through a wall." Spot formed an O with his lips and quickly hopped on his motorcycle. Metal Spot threw the sunglasses again and Spot shot a few rockets back at him.

Everyone shot their attacks at him as Spot took off. Sephiroth even managed a few slashes from the sword which he'd bamboozled from Shadow. Metal Spot was starting to look like a dented tin can and he didn't care. He took off after Spot again, only to be shot down by another Crash Bomb. He continued moving forward, but he was descending as well. The crowd chased after him and they soon caught up with Spot.

Metal Spot crashed in the middle of town square and the crowd stopped, as did Spot. He looked at the bazooka he'd swindled from Metal Spot. He smirked when a thought came to his head. _I could get used to this…_ Everyone slowly advanced on the limp form of the psycho and they were about to risk another step when…

"CHARGE!"

Everyone turned and saw the final bosses running towards them. No armor. No robots. No weapons. Nothing. They were running towards them in a frenzied dash. However, when they saw Metal Spot's limp form, they stopped. "Who's that?" As if to answer Warhead's question, Metal Spot stirred and stood up with some difficulty. "You… Won't survive… this… You'll… pay for… ruining my life!" Spot shrugged. "See? Psychopath."

Metal Spot growled and caught a glimpse of the confused final bosses. "You will do nicely." Metal Spot lifted off of the ground and began glowing white. Warhead, Greedy, and Eggman looked up at this until Warhead noticed something and asked, "Um… Guys… Why are we glowing?" The three realized the answer just as the glow began blinding.

"Oh crap…"

"Oh wonderful…"

"Oh turd biscuits!"

In a white flash, the three final bosses disappeared and, when people could see again, they were met with the most unusual of spectacles. Metal Spot was still floating in the air, however, the arms of Warhead, Greedy, and Eggman's weapons from the Egg Emperor (Sonic Heroes) protruded from his back. They were squirming through the air like maggots in… well… anything.

Spot just stared at this. "Well… This is new…" Metal Spot began laughing maniacally and mechanically. _"Fool! You have no idea of my power! And now, Cool Spot… Now I shall show you the true meaning of ABSOLUTE POWER!"_

* * *

Well……… This is turning out to be interesting, eh? In the next chapter, Spot and the others deal with Metal Spot's new and improved form and at the end of that chapter, Metal Spot will do something that devastates both the good and bad sides of town. Tune in next time when times began to become **_Another Prelude For Disaster._**

* * *

Metal Sonic EX: I forgot to mention this earlier: HALLELUJAH! I finally found a way to post my fanfic chapters! But, by the time that I post **this** chapter, you should already know that. Anyways, Read and Review so that I would be forced to do something cruel and inhumane to you! 


	15. Another Prelude For Disaster

Video Game Village

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but the storyline. Ya want the storyline? Huh? Ya want it? CAN'T HAVE IT!

In this chapter, Spot and the others deal with Metal Spot's new and improved form and at the end of this chapter, Metal Spot will do something that devastates both the good and bad sides of town.

* * *

Chapter XV

Another Prelude For Disaster

* * *

Spot and the others backed up due to this outburst. "Um… Listen, I know you don't like me…" Metal Spot's eyes narrowed. _"There's no reason why I should."_ Spot chuckled nervously. "But I was wondering…" Metal Spot frowned. _"Yes?"_ Spot gulped. "Why do you want to kill me?" He tensed up after this, but the expected outburst never came. _"Why? Because. I got the worst part in the game."_ Spot raised an eyebrow.

"Is that…"

"_I WASN'T FINISHED!"_

"Eep!"

"_I got the worst part in the game. And to make matters worse, I wasn't going to appear in any other Cool Spot game. That is down right insulting and I hold you responsible! And now, prepare to DIE!"_

(Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures (Sega Genesis) - Final Boss Theme begins playing)

_"Feel my power!"_ Metal Spot's two Greedy-like arms reached back and shot two large thunderbolts at him. He dodged and hopped on the motorcycle again. He took off for the road, but a Warhead-like arm waved and created a forcefield which Spot drove into. As he got up, the Sonic 3 Final Boss arms rose and slammed into the ground, creating a shockwave. Spot jumped over it as X came skipping up. Yes, skipping.

(Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures (Sega Genesis) - Final Boss Theme scratches)

"What the crap? What do you want?" MMX Zero seemed annoyed and X got a goofy look on his face. "I was playing _Command Mission_ and I completed deployment." He raised an eyebrow. "So…" X beamed and turned. "So I got this nifty purple scarf out of it! La la la la la…" As X skipped off, everyone looked weird at him. _"Right. Back to the killing."_

(Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures (Sega Genesis) - Final Boss Theme resumes)

The Warhead like arms spread themselves straight out and Metal Spot began spinning. As the spinning freak show sped up, fireballs began firing in random directions from the hands. This seriously devastated nearby buildings and nearly wiped a few heads from their shoulders. Sephiroth's was one of them. "Watch where you're throwing those things!" One of the Warhead arms reached up and swung so fast Sephiroth was nearly hit by it. "Right then. Point proven."

As Metal Spot slowed down, Spot fired the bazooka at him and this threw him backwards. The Robot Masters took advantage of this and fired a Crash Bomb, two Metal Blades, a Gemini Laser, and a bag of three-week-old tater salad. Combined, this ticked Metal Spot off seriously. _"Mortals! How dare you defy my power!"_ Metalman waved it off. "Yeah yeah. Whatever." Metal Spot snarled and got another bazooka blast for not paying attention.

_"My patience with you fools grows thin…"_ Metalman came up with another quirky remark. "Our patience with you has already diminished! So get lost!" Metal Spot smirked. _"Why don't you instead?"_ A third bazooka blast pushed Metal Spot over the limit. _"I'VE HAD IT MORTALS! YOU SHALL ALL KNEEL BEFORE MY POWER!"_ A few of the Robot Masters smirked and others snickered. _"Is something funny?"_ In unison, the Robot Masters pointed behind Metal Spot. As he turned, his face met a swift punch from… "Elecman!" Indeed it was. The eldest and smartest of the Robot Masters had seemingly popped out of nowhere and delivered a rock hard punch to the side of Metal Spot's face.

"That'll teach you to mess with us!" Metal Spot snarled. _"I have no idea who you are, but if you continue to bother me, I shall be forced to terminate you."_ Elecman scoffed. "Yeah right. With what power. As far as I know, you're some freak created by mass radiation." Metal Spot snarled and received yet another blow to the head with a bazooka blast. _"Stop it!"_ Metal Spot started when he saw Shadow holding the bazooka and not Spot. _"Where has my coward of a counterpart run off to?"_ A whistle came from behind him and Metal Spot spun around, fired a thunderbolt with Greedy's arm, and had it deflected back at him courtesy of Elecman.

Elecman hopped down from the rooftop as Metal Spot released a torrent of curses. Crashman started as he remembered something. "Hey, Elecman. Do you know why Snakeman got on that last plane?" Elecman smirked. "Of course. I know everything. The reason is because Snakeman is the star of the next parody in _The Random Megaman Parody Show_." Crashman went 'Ah' and Metal Spot recovered. _"I'm through with this! Prepare to witness my ALMIGHTY POWER!"_ Spot, who just came back after a brief potty break, heard this and laughed lightly. "First it was awesome. Now it's almighty? That's pretty weird."

There was another white flash and when this one dimmed down, Metal Spot was no more. Instead, a large purplish blob took his place. Metalman, Crashman, Geminiman, Sephiroth, and the remainder of the final bosses had disappeared and their arms now protruded from the blob. **_"Now you fools shall kneel before my power!"_** Shadow looked at this and said, "Guys, there's only one way that I can explain this…" He quickly glanced around to see if the Pac-Family was closeby. When he saw that they weren't, he turned around and said, "What the fuck!"

* * *

And thus the rise of my oddest creation, the WTF blob! In the next chapter, the gang squares off with the WTF blob and problems begin emerging for the good guys.

Sonic: Took you long enough to update this thing.

Metal Sonic EX: I'd like you all to Read and Review.

Sonic: No one has so far.

Metal Sonic EX: That's the point. -cocks shotgun- I haven't made myself clear enough.

Sonic: Help me…


	16. Square Off With A Psychopath

Video Game Village

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline. Isn't that just simply divine? Why I'm rhyming, I don't know. But maybe it's 'cause you're a dirty… Just kidding! I own the storyline and nothing else.

In this chapter, the gang squares off with the WTF blob and problems begin emerging for the good guys. It's been about three months since my last update, but now I'm just about ready to finish this fanfic off. So, here we go again!

* * *

Chapter XVI

Square-Off With A Psychopath

* * *

No one listened to, let alone heard, Shadow's curse due to the large blob floating in front of them. Suddenly, in a brief shimmer of light, Metalman, Crashman, and Geminiman all fell to the ground. **_"They were merely in my range of fire, but their powers will be enjoyed nonetheless."_** Spot backed up slightly to this. "Okay, aside from killing me, is there anything else I can do for you?" A brief silence paused. **_"Yes."_** Spot started. "What?" Another brief silence followed. **_"Hold still AND DIE!"_** As a thunderbolt was fired, Spot snatched the bazooka from Shadow and jumped onto his motorcycle. "Should've seen that coming." As Spot drove off, due to the fact that, the shield was no longer there, the blob begin to take pursuit. **_"You cannot outrun that which is the fastest!"_**

As Elecman helped his brothers to their feet, X came skipping back. "Now what?" X stood still. Some Mettaurs came and beat me up! Woe is me!" As X fell down and began throwing a tantrum, everyone else just ran after Spot. When X noticed this, he leapt to his feet. "Wait guys! I'm not done with my tantrum yet!" He too began to chase after the group as Spot was beginning to lose hope. "Oh man! He's throwing everything at me! Fireballs! Swords! Lightning!" Suddenly, something white was fired from Sephiroth's arm and it went splat on some poor soul's house. "A bag of three-week old potato salad? What in the crap is wrong with this place? I mean, aside from a huge blob with arms who's bent on destroying the world." As he pondered this, the WTF Blob continued to get closer to Spot with every passing second.

Meanwhile, Elecman was having some problems of his own. I mean, some major problems. Involving… Badgers.

"Are you serious? This is ridiculous."

"Oh come on. They're badgers."

"Hey, dumbass! Look closer."

"Oh… So?"

"They're purple, Crashman. Purple."

"I still don't see what's wrong."

Suddenly, the purple badgers stood erect, shouted something in Dutch, and began to juggle those explosive wine bottle things. I think they're called Marltov Cocktails, but I'm not sure. Look at me! I'm brain-dead! Let's all laugh at the brain-dead author! Hahaha! Now stop laughing. STOP IT! Anyways, as the Robot Masters tried to figure this out, Spot continued to run from his evil counterpart. Sonic and the Pac-family had gotten in contact and were now waiting for Spot at the village's entrance. "Any second now and…" Without realizing it, Spot drove right past them and into the forest that bordered the village. "Oh crap! He's going to the real world! We've got to…" Suddenly, Sonic was run over by Spot, who somehow reappeared back in front of the main gate. This time, he did stop and Sonic slowly stood up. "I've got at least thirty broken bones. Lovely." Spot tensed up once he saw this. "Ooh, sorry." Sonic looked at him. "You're going to be."

Suddenly, a huge flash of green was seen and, when the group lowered their arms, they were standing on green wire-frame pattern runway that looked like it ran on forever. **_"Yes, you are, Spot. Welcome to cyberspace!"_** Spot sighed. "Wonderful. Just wonderful." Meanwhile, back in Video Game Village, most of the inhabitants had boarded Vectorman's huge ship and they were about to take off when four frenzied figures ran off. "Don't leave! Don't leave!" Vectorman paused and, just as they jumped on, Elecman cried, "Leave now! Lave now!" Everyone was confused until they looked in the distance. There, purple badgers were popping up in random places as an odd song was being played. "Not again!" Indeed, the purple, Dutch, Marltov Cocktail juggling badgers were following the Badger Song.

"Badger! Badger! Badger! Badger! Badger! Badger! Badger! Badger! Badger! Badger! Mushroom! Mushroom! Badger! Badger! Badger! Badger! Badger! Badger! Badger! Badger! Badger! Badger! Mushroom! Mushroom!"

The group grew wide-eyed at the sight, then spun to Vectorman. "Get this piece of shit in the air! NOW!" Not wanting to disobey Tifa, he did so just as the door was closed and the badgers reached the ship. However, in a flash of green light, the ship disappeared as well. "So, what do we do now?" For no reason whatsoever, the pink, German, chainsaw juggling bunnies rose from the dead and began staring the other side down. In unison, both leaders yelled, "KILL THEM!" And, let's just say, that Video Game Village became the sight of the world's biggest colored bunny/ badger war. Anyways, in cyberspace, Spot and the other looked at the huge blob which began to grow to twice its original size. **_"It is here, Spot, that I rule over all! And now, prepare to be deleted from existence FOREVER!"_**

* * *

I know, that wasn't much of a battle chapter, but this is, of course, primarily a humor fic. Anyways, in the next chapter, Spot tries taking on the WTF Blob in its own domain. Tune in next time when Spot and Co. become **_Web Surfers._**

Sonic - Three months? Took you long enough.

Metal Sonic EX - I know! But I'm going to start finishing this up now so I won't have to worry about this fanfic anymore.

Sonic - And I don't have to worry about being killed anymore.

Metal Sonic EX - You keep thinking that. -places hand on Sonic's shoulder- Read and Review so I can be inspired to finish this faster!

Sonic - Help…


	17. Web Surfers

Video Game Village

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: Why bother? I don't own anything but the storyline. Doesn't my life suck? Pity me. I command you to pity me!

In this chapter, Spot tries taking on the WTF Blob in its own domain. This chapter is pretty self-explanatory, but it will be short. Maybe not too short, but we'll see. Anyways, here's chapter seventeen!

* * *

Chapter XVII

Web Surfers

* * *

Spot just stood there as the WTF Blob continued to pulsate. "Geez. Cut that out! You look like a cancerous tumor or something." The WTF Blob pulsated angrily. **_"HOW DARE YOU! This is an insult to my existence and will be paid in return with death!"_** Spot sweatdropped and muttered, "Just as long as it's your death, I'm fine with it." Then, he noticed a large ship flying by. "What in the world?" Suddenly, he noticed Vectorman, Pac-Man, and Sonic all waving at him. "Oh, cool." Suddenly, a lightning bolt came out of nowhere and sizzled on the ground centimeters from Spot's foot. **_"Listen to me while I'm talking!"_** Spot looked at the blob. "Why? You'll just ramble on about death and other crap."

Before the WTF Blob could respond, Spot fired at him with the bazooka. "Foolish mortal." The blob formerly known as Metal Spot easily countered the shot. "Well, that's something you don't see every day." Metal Spot looked behind him to see the ship turning around and heading for him. Spot fired again only to have the WTF Blob counter again. "Although I control them, my arms have minds of their own. Attacking me will end in failure."

On Vectorman's ship, the others had no idea of what was going on. "Um, Vectorman? Why are we heading towards that thing?" No response. "Vectorman?" Still nothing. "Hey! Bolts for brains! What's with the detour!" Vectorman turned around. "You're getting on my nerves." Suddenly, the next thing they knew, they were standing next to Spot. "What the crap?" Everyone turned to watch as the WTF Blob was driven into the ground by Vectorman's ship. **_"Agh! What? Insolent pests!"_** Pac-Man turned to Spot. "So, why does this guy hate you?" Spot smiled weakly. "Long story." The WTF Blob rippled. **_"We have time. Lots of time."_**

-Flashback-

The director passed the scripts for Post Nuclear to Spot and his metallic look-alike. After scanning it, Metal Spot raised his hand. "Question?" Metal Spot looked up. "I think my part has been messed up with someone else's." The director shook his head. "Am I returning as a boss?" The director shrugged. "We're considering it. Alright, places people!" Metal Spot looked around before ripping the script in half, grabbing his bazooka, and taking his place. After the filming had been done, Metal Spot, Cool Spot, and the director met again.

"Alright, the taping for Virtual World will be taking place in five minutes. Five minutes, people."

"Um, excuse me. About me returning as a boss?"

"Look behind you."

Metal Spot did so and found a large cyber spider thing. "This is…" The director smiled. "The boss." Metal Spot raised an eyebrow. "Am I controlling it?" The director sighed. Metal Spot took the hint and spun around. "Do you mean to tell me that I went through the worst part of the game just to disappear afterwards!" The director smiled weakly and Metal Spot shrugged. "Oh well. Hey, Spot! Can I see you?" Once Spot arrived, the fight brought out and Metal Spot was taken away. Thus, the rage that drove Metal Spot was born.

-End Flash-

Pac-Man looked at the large blob before him and chuckled. "Man, you've got major anger issues. Have you considered…"

"_**HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST ANGER MANAGEMENT! HOW DARE YOU! I AM IN PERFECT CONTROL OF MY ANGER! PERFECT CONTROL!"**_

Everyone jumped back after this outburst and Vectorman, who'd actually snuck onto the blob itself, use Overkill and jumped back to the group. **_"What! No! I didn't come here to lose to you again! I WILL succeed! I will! And you will not stop me! You hear me? You won't win!"_ **Then Tifa stepped forward. "SHUT UP! We get the point! We lose, you win! Just leave it at that!" The WTF Blob aimed its' arms at her. **_"You be quiet! How dare you command me! ME! The supreme ruler of…"_** Tifa's face grew red. "I don't care if you're the czar of Russia! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

After a prolonged silence, the WTF Blob proceeded to talk. **_"Very well. I shall remain silent…"_** He fired his hands at Tifa who easily countered with magic. **_"Just as soon as I… AGH! What! Damn you, woman!"_** Tifa stood still and her eye began twitching. "Sexist… Bastard… Detected in… Vicinity… Must… Seek and destroy…" Suddenly, Tifa ran over, jumped on the WTF Blob and the others just stood aside and watched her beat the living shit out of it.

Back in Video Game Village, the ground was cluttered with bodies and a tall pink bunny stood facing the battle just as a messenger ran up. "Sir! We've taken mass casualties! We can't hold off for much longer!" Suddenly, an arrow flew into his head and he fell down dead. "I see… Very well. I shall enter this war myself." He turned around and saw a tall purple badger. "Hello… Brother…" The badger started. "I don't know you! Ya crazy redneck!" The bunny general started. "That's it! En garde, you German piece of monkey residue!" The badger started and the two wiped out sticks of salami. "Have at you!" They began getting into a sword fight as the camera panned out to show the entire battlefield.

Back in cyberspace, Tifa jumped off and wiped sweat from her head. "I've been wanting to do that for so long." Cloud wiped a tear from his eye. "Sephiroth would be proud." Suddenly, a large hole opened up and lava filled it in. **_"This will not end like this! I will rewrite history! I will succeed! I WILL NOT FAIL! YOU ALL SHALL PERISH BY MY POWER! PREPARE TO DIE THE MOST PAINFUL DEATHS IMAGINABLE! PREPARE TO…"_** Suddenly, Tifa walked up and smashed her fist into the camera. "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

* * *

Like I said, not too long, but it reveals Spot's past. Anyways, in the next chapter, Metal Spot/ The WTF Blob makes its' last stand during its' **_Final Strike._** Until then, Read and Review and I'll continue! Actually, I'm going to finish this, even if you don't review. But still, it will be appreciated if you do. 


	18. Final Strike

Video Game Village

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: Eenie meenie minee mo! I wonder want it is that I know. Guess what? It's that I don't own crap aside from the storyline. That's what!

In this chapter, the WTF Blob makes its' last stand. I'm just getting to the point! Here's chapter eighteen!

* * *

Chapter XVIII

Final Strike

* * *

The WTF Blob then began exploding and slowly began descending to the lava below. **_"NO! I will take you fools with me! This will not be a happy ending!"_** Tifa stepped forward and cracked her knuckles. "Well, I ready to beat this creep to a pulp again." Vectorman and Ristar stepped up. "Count us in!" Then, Sonic and Pac-Man stepped forward. "Right! We're in this together." Spot nodded, cocked the bazooka, and stepped in front of the four. "Right. Let's do it." 

(Pac-Man 2 The New Adventures (Sega Genesis) - Final Boss Theme begins playing)

The WTF Blob began slanting to the left as the five ran forward, then split into different directions. Vectorman proceeded to shoot at it and Spot did the same. Ristar and Sonic held Pac-Man in place as he charged his Rev-Roll from Pac-Man World 2. "Fire!" Pac-Man was released and he hurled onto the top of the creature. There, he jumped up and butt-bounced on the blob, causing it to pulsate.

Metal Spot was bust countering Spot and Vectorman's shots to pay attention to the weak attack. Sonic spin-dashed in the same path Pac-Man had and turned into a saw-blade while in midair. This caught Metal Spot's attention long enough for a flash to take place and everyone he'd absorbed returned on the sidelines. "Talk about major head rush. Whoa! Now that thing's ugly!" Tifa cast a quick fire spell on the blob before turning to Metalman. "You don't know the half of it."

The baddies shook off the effects and looked at the blob. "Okay, new plan. Kick the living shit out of floating… Um… Shit." Reapermon looked at Warhead. "You want us to kick the shit out of a shit?" Warhead looked up him as the Grim Reaper-like creature smirk. "Sounds fun." Eggman stood up and pointed at it.

"On my count. Three…"

"CHARGE!"

"No one gives me recognition."

As the baddies charged the blob, Pac-Man made a sudden discover. "Um, guys. I need a little help getting out this thing." That's when Spot drove up on his motorcycle and took to the air. Just like in an action movie, Spot grabbed Pac-Man's hand while in midair and pulled him to the other side where they all fell to the ground and the motorcycle slid along the pixilated ground. "Thanks. It's been nice knowing you." Suddenly, a loud scream erupted through cyberspace. Everyone looked over as the baddies unified their attacks and blew a huge portion of the blob off. **_"INFIDELS! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME! I AM THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM! I AM…"_** Shadow stepped forward and scoffed. "Ultimate lifeform my ass. That's me buddy and you're nothing but a floating piece of shit. Literally!"

It was then that the blob first touched the lava and began screaming. **_"NO! NO! THIS CANNOT BE SO!"_** Then, for some reason, Greedy began doing a jig. "Oh yes it is! So my ass you'll kiss! 'Cause you're a dirty ho!" Everyone turned to him and he sweatdropped. "I like limericks. Sue me." The blob began disintegrating into nothing as he continued screaming. **_"BURN IN HELL, SPOT! BURN IN HELL! YOU'LL ALL PAY FOR THIS! YOU'LL ALL PAY! AH!"_** And thus the WTF blob became no more and cyberspace began shimmering. Moments later, they were back in Video Game Village where they began cheering. Then, they turned and became witnesses to the bunny/ badger war. "Oh… My… God…"

The bunny general and badger general were now dueling with a swordfish and, more creepy of the two, dildo nunchucks. Yes. Dildo nunchucks.

"Have at you, worthless slime!"

"Feel the wrath of my impressive barbecue buffalo wing style!"

"Scum of the Earth! You shall perish."

"Hey, guys."

The two generals stopped and looked up as Warhead jumped on them both. "Let's call this a draw. Now, let's go." Once the baddies left, Shadow raised a finger.

"Were those…"

"Yes. Yes, they were."

"…"

"I know."

"That's just… Ew…Nasty…"

"We all know."

Thus began the large task of cleaning up the deceased bodies of those lost in war. Meanwhile, at the bad side of town, things weren't going so good.

"Jesus Christ! They're everywhere!"

"Anyone got a phone?"

"Why?"

"I need to call someone."

"Who ya gonna call?"

"Ghostbusters."

"Real bad pun, dude. _Real_ bad."

Greedy shrugged and the baddies got to work. Working on cleaning up the war which was still ensuing in their territory.

* * *

Well, this is it. Metal Spot's gone and the last two chapters are about to be completed. Thanks to those who read this fanfic and I might just make a sequel. Anyways, in the next chapter, the good guys and the baddies deal with the aftermath **_In The Days To Come…_** Read and Review and I'll consider a sequel! 


	19. In The Days To Come

Video Game Village

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the storyline. Nothing more. Now leave me alone. LEAVE ME ALONE I SAY!

In this chapter, the good guys and the baddies deal with the aftermath. Well, if anyone everyone wants to see a sequel made, speak now or forever hold your peace! Geez! I'm making it sound like this is a freaking wedding! Oh well. Here's chapter nineteen!

* * *

Chapter XIX

In Days To Come…

* * *

"Is that all of them?"

"I'm pretty certain."

"Good."

"Bah! Rabid infidels!"

"Oops. Missed one."

"Well, catch it already!"

"Catch what? The cold? But I've already gotten my…"

"Catch it!"

"…shot."

"Hahaha! You are no match for me! Behold my impressive style of 'Ass Whoop'!"

"Behold my style of 'Shut the hell up!'"

Warhead dropped his foot on the last of the pink bunny army and sighed. "Finally." Suddenly, for no reason whatsoever, the Terminator walked up. "Oh my God! It's Arnold!" Greedy ran over to him and held up a pen and autograph book. "Can I have your autograph!" Arnold looked at Greedy. "Very well." He raised a gun and blew Greedy's brains out. "Happy New Year and have a Merry -bleeping- Christmas." Arnold then lowered his gun and walked off as a flashing Greedy stood up. "Well, that was mean. He took me down a hit."

The other baddies just looked on as the densest of them all survived a gunshot to the head. He turned around and eyed the group. "Guys? What's wrong? Is something on my shirt?" He looked down only to look up when the baddies pointed towards him. "Is someone behind me?" As Greedy looked, Warhead yelled out. "KILL HIM!"

The good guys however were happy to be back home. Construction on Spot's new house had kicked off and it was right next to Pac-Man's house. Lucy lived on the right side, so Spot was to live on the left side. Things in the Final Fantasy manor had gotten back to its' bad track again, but things were about to spruce life up as a limo drove up to the porch. "Sephiroth! I think you're long lost brother is here." Sephiroth slowly walked down the stairs as the door opened and the Tidus, Yuna, Lulu, and Rikku all walked in. "We're back!" Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Back from what?"

Suddenly, Sora slid into the room and jumped to his feet. "Back from the taping of Kingdom Hearts 2! Oh yeah! Can someone say major blockbuster!" Tifa sweatdropped. "That's a movie term." Sora thought about this. "Oh yeah. My bad." He shrugged and continued walking as Goofy, Donald, Mickey Mouse, and Auron walked in. Immediately. Auron said something sarcastic. "Well, the place is still standing, which is good. Did you take a trip too, Sephiroth?" He chuckled as Sephiroth gave him the finger. One of the next three people caused everyone to gasp, save Sephiroth who just had his jaw drop to the floor. "WAKKA?"

Indeed, the blitzball star walked in along with Cid and Yuffie. "After all the time I spent killing you…" Sephiroth drifted off as Cid and Wakka exchanged glances. "Oh, you must mean that robot me Cid made. Pretty cool, ya?" Wakka calmly walked up to his room as Sephiroth fell to the floor crying. "NO!" Everyone jumped up as Sephiroth suddenly straightened up and smiled. "On second thought, never mind." He stood up and walked out the door just as Wakka made a horrific discovery. "MY STUFF!"

Sephiroth began running for it as the others remembered when he'd burnt most of Wakka's stuff. Suddenly, glass shattering and a 'Holy shit!' was heard before the people at the door saw Wakka fall onto Sephiroth. "Help! Psychotic wannabe athlete attack! Be gone with you!" He kicked Wakka off and began running as Wakka took up chase. "I'm gonna make you wish you'd never been born, ya!" Tifa smirked and whipped out the trademark camcorder. "This is golden, baby! Golden!"

Elsewhere, another war was going on. Rouge was accepting bets on the winner and Knuckles was trying not to bet the Chaos Emeralds. Tails and Amy just watched from the sidelines as the ultimate battle took place.

"Make your move."

"I'm winning."

"No, you're not."

"I'm owning your ass!"

"No, you're not."

"Accept it, Sonic."

"No, you're not!"

Shadow was currently kicking the crap out of Sonic in the ultimate game of skill: Sonic the Fighters. Sonic was himself and Shadow was Bark. This was a best-out-of-15 tournament. The score was currently six to nothing and Shadow was on the second match without being hit once. He punched Sonic and took him out. "Seven! You'd better party for a miracle, Sonic! "Cause I'm gonna own your ass! I mean, I've got my own game now! What do you say to that!"

"NNNNOOOO!"

All of Video Game Village heard as Sonic screamed bloody murder upon this realization. Shadow, who'd plugged his ears, smirked. "I thought as much." At the Pac-Man residence, Pac-Man and Spot looked towards Sonic house. "What's going on?" Pac-Man thought about this before snapping his fingers. "Shadow's got his own game! He's got a gun and he swears. That's got to be it." Spot whistled as he pictured it. "Nice."

Suddenly, Billy Hatcher ran up. "Guys! We've got a newbie coming in two days! But no one knows who's supposed to greet him!" Spot smirked. "I'll do it." Pac-Man turned to him. "Are you sure?" Spot placed his increasingly-popular bazooka on the ground. "Why not? I've been the new guy for about three or four months and now's my chance to pass it on." Pac-Man scoffed. "You're not a new guy! In three months, you've gone through more here than all of us have put together. You're family now." Spot smirked and walked towards Hatcher. "Thanks. I gotta go!" Pac-Man waved and turned back to the nearly-finished house. It was like his old one, but it was a bright crimson.

Over the next couple of days, Spot prepared for the new guy, someone he learned was named Klonoa. He didn't know much about him, but nobody really knew about him. Sephiroth continued hiding from Wakka and his anger until nighttime where he turned the tables and joined forces with the Zeros. As for Sonic, let's just say he planned something very evil for Shadow. "He'll never know what hit him. Hehehe… I'm a genius."

* * *

This is it. One chapter left. I didn't think I'd get here, but I have. Anyways, in the final chapter, read as Spot welcomes Klonoa and learn what happens to the good guys and the evil counterparts. Until then, Read and Review!

Metal Sonic EX - -panting- Almost… Over…

Sonic - I could so whip you in a race. -legs disappear- NO!

Metal Sonic EX - Running… Past… Self-centered… Hedgehog…


	20. Meet The Next New Guy

Video Game Village

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: FOR THE LAST FREAKIN' TIME, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE! I'm sorry, my lawyer says I shouldn't yell if I don't want another lawsuit, but I can't help it.

In this chapter, read as Spot welcomes Klonoa and learn what happens to the good guys and the evil counterparts. This is it. The last chapter. Well, here it goes. Here's chapter twenty!

* * *

Chapter XX

Meet The Next New Guy

* * *

Spot had recovered his motorcycle, placed the bazooka next to it, and began pacing as he awaited Klonoa's arrival. He heard the nearby bushes move and he looked up to se a black-furred creature in a blue shirt and pants emerge. "Stupid forest. I'm surprised I didn't starve after all the time I spent lost." He turned and Spot waved. "You Klonoa, huh?" He nodded and they shook hands. "Name's Cool Spot, but every calls me just Spot. So, you're the new guy now. Feels nice to pass my legacy on to others." Klonoa raised an eyebrow. "Legacy?" Spot smirked. "Long story. Here, hold this for a sec." He handed Klonoa the bazooka as he flipped the kickstand on his motorcycle up and held it up. He then took the bazooka from him and they began to walk into the city. "My friend, an all new life awaits you here…"

-One month later…-

The members of the Sonic household dealt with many more of Shadow and Sonic's war and soon created an arena they could actually insult each other in. It was an odd idea, but it was used often. Sephiroth finally turned the tables and Wakka is now scared shitless by the very presence of the one winged angel. Cloud and Tifa sent in their mass collection of humorous tapes, including Sephiroth's Fantasia dance, and won first place in more funny video shows then thought possible. Spot and the Pac-Family now share a very tight relationship, one of the tightest in all of Video Game Village. The baddies rebuilt/ revived those who'd been lost and had gained a new member, the King of Sorrow. Warhead immediately began mocking the large ears he had only to be knocked into the good side of town by him From then on, no one messed with the King of Sorrow.

The Zeros continued cursing Video Game Village with their presence, doing all of this by causing fights, starting fights, taking place in fights, shoplifting, etc. As for the restraining order Tifa had against Sephiroth, she disposed of it and is now bothered by him daily. As for Spot's restraining order, he finally managed to get it renewed, even though Metal Spot was dead. The corpses of the badger and bunny armies were disposed of and sent to the real world. One or two people have actually been put in insane asylum for having the bags land on them.

As for Klonoa, he became pretty popular and was soon joined by the rest of his friends. Although it's still small, his decently-large house now holds him and his friends, including the bounty hunter Gantz. All was well and all would've stayed that way if one thing hadn't happened.

One morning, Spot and Pac-Man woke up in unison, on of their many habits. As Spot took a whiff of the air, he began gagging and fell to the ground. "Spot! What's…" They both looked up and saw a brownish trial of water flowing down the street. "Is that what I think it is?" Spot stood up with a hand over his mouth and nose as a brown lump floated by. "Please tell that's not…" Suddenly, Shadow, who was wearing waders, trudged up and scooped the mass into a net. "Gotcha! Ya little shit! Literally." He waved at Spot and Pac-Man began turned and trudging off in another direction.

"It was… That's just… Ew… Words cannot describe how disturbed I am right now." Spot smirked under his hand. "He actually did it. He made Shadow's crap float through town." He turned and began walking to his house for some air freshener. "Wait! You knew! How'd you… Hold it. Why would you want to know?" Pac-Man turned around and noted Spot's absence. "Spot?"

Days later, after the water had dried and the city had been sprayed with Febreeze, it was revealed that Sonic had caused it and he was hung upside down at high noon in the city square. No matter what anyone asked him, he'd laugh and say 'It was worth it…' Needless to say, both the good and the bad guys lived happily for many weeks and they'll stay that way. Unless, of course…

"Son of a bitch!"

"What?"

"Sonic's gone! And there's flaming dog crap everywhere!"

"Shit!"

"I know it is!"

Like I said, unless of course, that happens. Nonetheless, they lived for many months and remained harmonic. Although, I have heard that Warhead strangled Greedy for being the only final boss to actually be able to be hurt without dying, but that's just what I heard. Ya know what, screw it. Here's those words everybody must want to here right now: "I've got a monkey's penis here and I'm looking for it's owner! If it's owner will please step forward, I've got your monkey penis!" Just kidding.

The End

* * *

My gawd! I've done it! This concludes my second fanfic. I'd like to thanks those who read this and enjoyed it. If anyone wants a sequel made, just review/ E-mail me and I'll be happen to come up with one. Until then, continue reading my stuff and I won't be forced to kill the bunny.

Sonic - Bunny? What bunny?

Metal Sonic EX - SILENCE BUNNY! Bye now!


End file.
